Day of Reckoning
by april darawich
Summary: This story is a continuation of Destiny and as a side note I would like to dedicate this story to the memory of my mother, Joan Dora, who i lost Sept 19, 2001. She was my pilar and biggest support and I'll miss her more than I can ever say. This story i
1. Default Chapter

1 DAY OF RECKONING  
  
2 CHAPTER 1  
  
Caleb Buck walked up the sidewalk towards his home, whistling a tune and smiling to himself. Today was his sixteenth birthday and he was considering the turns hi life had taken in the six years since that horrible night on this exact date.  
  
Although he still remembered the horror of who he now knew to be his stepfather, bashing his beloved sister, Merlyn, in the head with a shovel, he no longer had the horrible visions of the event in his sleep.  
  
His life had definitely taken several sharp turns, remembering the difficulty of accepting Lucas Buck as his real father, he was grateful that he had finally learned acceptance. He now had not only a father who openly admitted to being his father, but also a loving mother as well a two sisters and a younger brother, who all loved him dearly.  
  
"Yep." Caleb said to himself, "I guess I'm pretty luck at that." With that he continued on his present course to his home.  
  
  
  
At that same moment, Dara Buck was pulling a chocolate cake from the oven to cool. Setting the pans on the cooling racks she turned at the noise coming from the front room.  
  
"Give me the remote, Riesa. I said it's time for Rocket Rangers."  
  
Dara ventured to the sound coming from the living room just in time to see her three-year-old daughter snatch the remote for her twin brother before stating, "No, Alex! I don't care, it's time for Wonder Woman."  
  
Dara shook her head at the two as she glanced at the sofa to find daughter, Rinie, busy coloring, despite the fuss her siblings were making over the television. Looking up she smiled brightly, "Hi mommy."  
  
Dara returned the smile, "Hi baby."  
  
At that moment Riesa turned and demanded, "Mommy, make him give me the remote. It's my turn to watch the big TV."  
  
Alex furiously shook his head at his sister's statement, "No it isn't, you did yesterday."  
  
Dara held her hands up in a pleading motion, "All right, lets settle this. Where is the calendar?" Riesa ran to the desk and brought back the calendar used to mark whose turn it was to choose the shows the kids watched.  
  
Handing it to her she settled on the couch next to her mother as Dara turned it to the correct date. Looking up she smiled apologetically, "Sorry Alex, today is your sister's turn to watch Wonder Woman. You can watch Rocket Rangers upstairs in mommy's room if you want."  
  
Looking sheepish Alex handed the remote to his sister as he mumbled, "I'm sorry Riesa, I guess I forgot."  
  
Having never been able to stay mad at her twin Riesa reached over and hugged her brother as she soothed, "It's okay, Alex." Looking up she asked, "Mommy, cant we tape Rocket Rangers and watch it after Wonder Woman?"  
  
Alex looked up, hopeful. "Please Mommy, that was we can watch both of them together."  
  
Dara nodded, "All right, let me start the VCR." As she programmed the machine Dara had to smile to herself, this had been an argument since the children were able to talk and reach the remote, but they always seemed able to work it out on their own.  
  
After she had set up the VCR Dara went to the sofa to study her youngest child. Although she loved all four of her children, she seemed to spend a great deal more time with Rinie.  
  
Caleb, who was turning sixteen today, was finding friends and a life all his own. Although he loved his younger siblings and still made time for them he was definitely his own person now.  
  
Riesa and Alex, being twins, naturally bonded closely together that with their siblings.  
  
Leaving Rinie, being the youngest, although Alex and Riesa both included her, she still kept mostly to herself.  
  
Glancing down at her daughter, Dara smiled as she offered, "You wouldn't happened to know anyone who would like to help decorate her brother's birthday cake, would you?"  
  
Rinie looked up smiling, then glancing at her two siblings who were so thoroughly involved in their show, smiled as she nodded her head excitedly before sliding off the sofa to take her mother's hand to lead the way to the kitchen.  
  
Dara shook her head as she considered her children's personalities. Caleb was turning into a version of his father, although not quite as solidly built. Alex too seemed to take more after his father than his mother. Dara could already see that he had inherited the same color eyes as well as the same curling, wavy, dark hair. Riesa was a miniature of her mother with dark, reddish, golden hair and sea green eyes. Rinie, however, seemed to be different. She had inherited her father's hair coloring, mixed with her mother's fairness and eyes that seemed to be a combination from both parents.  
  
Although the other three children were, for the most part, easy going, Rinie seemed to have inherited her mother's patience, but the severity of her temper from her father.  
  
Dara had long ago accepted the fact that their children were gifted in many ways, but true to his word Lucas had taught them how to control and handle their special abilities. As well as their 'gifts' they had also inherited high intelligence and understanding. All three younger children had accomplished the milestones that most babies take months to master, in merely weeks.  
  
Rinie, however, date to date surpassed the twins. Having learned to sit up at eight weeks old, she then began crawling at twelve weeks, and then stood at sixteen weeks to take her first steps at six months old. Her ability to talk was another amazement. Both twins had spoken their first words just short of a year old, where as Rinie was completing sentences by that time. Now at two years old she spoke as coherently as both Alex and Riesa.  
  
Watching her daughter now as she pulled a chair over to stand on it so that she could help, Dara asked, "How about some milk and cookies to snack on?"  
  
Rinie looked at her mother and eagerly nodded. After she had eaten the first cooked she asked, "Mommy, when is daddy coming home?"  
  
Dara shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure baby, why?"  
  
Rinie shook her head, "I was just wondering, I though that he'd come home early since it's Caleb's birthday today."  
  
At that moment Caleb walked thru the front door and came up the hallway, "What are you doing?"  
  
Rinie held up her chubby little arms and smiled, "Caleb!"  
  
Caleb set his backpack down and picked dup his sister, smiling as he asked, "What did you do today?"  
  
Shaking her head she stated, "Nothing, I was helping mommy fix your cake." Wiggling like a little squirrel, she checked his pockets and looked at him pouting.  
  
Caleb smiled as he reached in his back pocket and produced a candy bar, watching the smile appear he asked, "Is this what you were looking for, little squirrel?"  
  
Nodding, she eagerly took the candy and hugged him, "Thank you." with that he set her back in the chair just as Alex and Riesa came running in to throw their arms around him and search for their candy bars. Once they were satisfied they ventured back to watch their shows and indulge in the chocolate.  
  
Taking in the stern look his mother was trying unsuccessfully to maintain, he asked innocently, "What?"  
  
Finally, unable to keep from smiling, Dara shook her head. "You know that they'll never eat their supper now, don't you?'  
  
Caleb smiled as he walked over and put his arm around his adopted mother, "Aw, come on mama, you know that they look forward to it. One candy bar wont hurt them."  
  
Sighing in resignation she finally returned his smile, "Oh, all right. Now, let me finish your cake." With that she turned back towards the counter to finish decorating the cake.  
  
  
  
Lucas Buck had just finished signing the last report when his deputy, Ben Healey, opened the door. Sticking his head in she asked shyly, "Lucas, could you do me a favor?"  
  
Looking up as he replaced a fountain pen in it's holder, he inquired, "What is it, Ben?  
  
With that Ben walked in and handed him a gaily-wrapped package, "Could you give this to Caleb for me? I know it's his birthday and all."  
  
Lucas smiled appreciatively at the other man, "Sure Ben, I'm sure he'll appreciate it." With that he got up from his chair and shrugged his broad shoulders into his jacket as he prepared to leave. Grabbing the package he threw over his shoulder, "See you tomorrow Ben."  
  
Ben began gathering the documents off the desk to file away, taking in the wide assortment of photos that now occupied Lucas' desk; including a photo from his and Dara's wedding four years earlier, as well as a photo of his four children, one of he and Dara, and the more recent one of the entire family.  
  
Ben smiled as he remembered the way things were in Trinity at one time where Lucas Buck concerned and how they had changed shortly after the arrival of Dara Chambers, now Dara Buck. Considering this he had no idea he was about to see trouble coming when he heard the bell over the outside door chime, announcing someone's arrival.  
  
  
  
Lucas walked through the door to the sound that he had come to love hearing,  
  
"Daddy's home!" Which was followed by a barrage of small arms stretched out, waiting to be held.  
  
Dara smiled as her husband entered the kitchen, as usual with Alex on his back and their daughters in each arm.  
  
Bending down to her soundly, he greeted, "Hi darlin, how was your day?"  
  
Smiling as she lifted their son from Lucas' back to set him down, she stated, "Fine."  
  
Setting the girls back to the floor, amid protests, Lucas pleaded, "It's mommy's turn for hello, okay?" After all three sighed in resignation and went back to the living room, Lucas smiled mischievously as he stated, "Like I said it's mommy's turn." With that he took hr in his arms and holding her tightly, bent over and kissed her deeply.  
  
Both were shocked to hear their oldest child state, "You know at this rate I bet we'll have another baby around here before too long."  
  
Releasing his wife, Lucas muttered, "Not if we don't get any privacy."  
  
Caleb shook his head at his father, "You know you should consider slowing down dad, you're forty-four years old."  
  
Raising an eyebrow at his son he asked, "And your point would be?"  
  
Shrugging, Caleb replied, "No point, I guess age isn't that important, is it?"  
  
Lucas smiled, "Now you get the idea son." Lucas accepted the cup of coffee his wife handed him as he sat at the kitchen table. Reaching in his jacket pocket he withdrew a key ring and tossed it at Caleb, catching the keys he looked at his father puzzled.  
  
"What are these for?"  
  
Lucas looked up evenly at him, "Today is your sixteenth birthday, right?" Caleb nodded silently as Lucas stated non-chalantly, "Well, it would be your birthday present from your mother and I."  
  
Caleb looked first to one parent then the other, "Does this mean what I think it does?"  
  
Lucas motioned towards the back door, "Why don't you go and see for yourself."  
  
With that Caleb bolted out the backdoor and stopped short at the edge of the porch, followed quickly by his parent. There, sitting in the driveway was the blue Firebird he had been eyeing for weeks. Looking back at his parents who were smiling proudly he asked in astonishment, "How did you know, I didn't say anything to anybody about it?"  
  
Lucas wrapped his arms around his wife's waist as he shrugged, "Oh, just a lucky guess." Then, turning serious, "We expect you to act responsible with this car, the only reason that we bought it for you was because we think that your mature enough to handle it, so don't disappoint us, all right?"  
  
Caleb nodded eagerly, "I promise, "Then, looking sheepishly at both of his parents he asked timidly, "Since I haven't gotten my license yet, could one of you maybe go with me so that I can try it out?"  
  
Dara glanced up at her husband who was nodding his head, "You go on darlin, and I'll stay with the kids."  
  
With that Caleb ran to the door to open it for his mother, who eagerly jumped in, reminding Lucas of a teenager herself. Watching Caleb pull out of the driveway carefully he shook his head as he thought of the turns his own life had taken.  
  
Six years ago today he had maneuvered everything to be able to take custody of Caleb so that he could raise the boy. Although his motivation had been for selfish reasons, he could now appreciate the true reasons for wanting a child, all due to the influence of his wife.  
  
That was another severe turn his life had taken and for the better. He had known the moment that he had set eyes on Dara that there was something about her that would be different from all the other women who had been in and out of his life, and he had know without a doubt that he wanted her in his life permanently.  
  
Even after four years of marriage and the birth of the three children they had made together he still found her as beautiful and desirable as he had the first time he had seen her. Although she was no longer twenty-six, he still saw her as being the young woman he had first seen on that hot day years ago.  
  
Shaking his head at his good fortuned he smiled to himself as he stated out loud, "I'm definitely a lucky man." With that he shut the door and went to spend time with his three youngest children.  
  
  
  
Just then Dara was laughing with her son as he sped down the highway with the windows and tops to his new car open, despite the chill in the air.  
  
Caleb smiled over at his mother as he pulled the car over, stating, "Come on Mama, I know that you want to try it out, lets switch."  
  
Dara eagerly accepted his suggestion as they changed places, quickly fastening her safety belt she stated daringly, "Want to see how fast this thing can really go?"  
  
Caleb nodded, "Okay, but you have to tell dad that it was your idea."  
  
Dara laughed as she put the car in gear and quickly accelerated down he empty road. Caleb glanced over at the speedometer, whistling in disbelief, "Whoa, did you know that you're doing eight-five? Where did you learn to drive like this?"  
  
Dara grinned mischievously at her son, "Don't you dare tell your father, when I was your age I used to drag race with my grandparents' car. That's where I learned to drive like this." Right then they flew by a parked patrol car that quickly pulled out to follow and began flashing the colored lights to signal them to stop.  
  
Floyd had been flagging cars all day with the radar gun, today being his turn to check for speeders. He was just about to give up when the blue firebird flew by him doing eighty-seven in a fifty-five zone. After pulling the vehicle over, he grabbed his ticket book and got out to march up to the driver's window, asking incredulously, "Do you have any idea how fast you were going?" Looking up he was shocked to see who the driver was. "Dara! What on earth are you doing, this isn't your car?"  
  
Dara smiled, "Hi, Floyd, no you're right, this is Caleb's car, we got it for him. Today is his birthday we were trying it out. Sorry, I didn't realize that I was going that fast."  
  
Floyd couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm; he had always liked Dara Buck. He had always had respect for Lucas, but he, like Ben had firmly believed that Lucas' decision to marry Dara had been the best decision he had ever made. Closing the book he shook his head, "All right, just be careful and slow down, if Lucas knew you were driving like that he'd turn you over his knee and me for letting you."  
  
Dara nodded her acceptance of his statement as she promised, "All right, Floyd, I'll be careful." With that she pulled back onto the road in the direction of home.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
After the evening meal had been finished and Caleb had blown out his candles and cut his cake, Dara and Lucas had settled with their younger children, Caleb having gone to the movies with Matt and Loris Crower as a birthday treat, to watch TV and spend some quality time together.  
  
Finally, following the familiar pattern, Riesa took the remote and turned off the television, then pleaded with her father, "Please tell us a story, Daddy."  
  
Lucas set his paper aside and smiled, he and Dara had very specific roles with these three at bedtime. His job was to spin a tale for their imaginations while hers was to soothe them to sleep with the magic her voice created for them.  
  
"What kind of story do you want to hear, angel?"  
  
Riesa put her finger to her small mouth as she considered, then smiling she stated, "We want a fairy tale."  
  
Bending down he lifted her in his arms and ventured to the sofa to sit next to his wife as Alex and Rinie snuggled closer to both parents to listen intently to their father's story. Thinking carefully, Lucas looked at the contented look on his wife's face and smiled at her lovingly as he began the story.  
  
"Once upon a time, in a faraway place there lived a beautiful princess. She had eyes that were the color of the green in the sea. Skin that was fair and hair the color of burnt rubies mixed with copper and gold."  
  
Rinie looked at her mother and smiled, "That sounds like you, mommy."  
  
Lucas pushed a stray curl away from his youngest child's face, "Yes, it does, doesn't it Rinie?" Continuing the story, he began again, "Anyway, this princess decided that she and her mother, the queen, were unhappy in the kingdom they had been living in, so the princess decided to venture from the kingdom and find a new home. So she and the queen came to a small kingdom many miles away, now the princess didn't tell anyone that she was a princess, she just went about her business as a normal person."  
  
Riesa asked astounded, "Didn't anybody know that she was a princess?"  
  
Lucas smiled as he nodded his head, "Yes, finally one person knew that she was a princess. One knight in the new kingdom saw the princess doing her chores one day and realized that she was much too special and beautiful to merely be a common woman, he knew that she must be a princess because she was so special."  
  
Alex tilted his head to the side, "What did the knight do?"  
  
Lucas reached across the back of the sofa to place his hand on Dara's shoulder as he saw the love in her eyes, and then continued the story. "Well, the knight approached the princess, although he knew she was beautiful he saw when he got closer to her that she was more than beautiful, she was ethereal."  
  
Riesa furrowed her brow as she inquired, "What is ethereal, daddy?"  
  
Lucas smiled at his daughter, "It means heavenly, baby. Like and angel." He watched Riesa nod her head in acceptance of his explanation as she became quiet once more, allowing him to continue his story.  
  
"Anyway, the knight knew when he looked into her beautiful eyes that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but he couldn't right then."  
  
All three mirrored their disbelief and shock as Rinie voiced, "Why, didn't she love the knight?"  
  
Lucas nodded, "Yes she did, but unfortunately the princess' mother, the queen, was very ill. The princess had brought her mother to the new kingdom because there was a war in the old kingdom and the princess wanted her mother to live in peacefulness, because she didn't have very much longer to live, but the princess didn't want anyone to know that the queen was so ill, so she kept it a secret."  
  
Rinie lifted her head from her hands where she had sat transfixed and stated knowingly, " But if the knight loved the princess he wouldn't care about her mama being sick, would he daddy?"  
  
Lucas shook his head as he glanced at his wife, "No honey, it wouldn't have bothered the knight one bit." Starting again he offered, "Finally, one day the knight found out about the queen and knew that he needed to be by the princess' side because soon she would be alone. So he went in search of her and stayed by her side, even through the death of the queen."  
  
Riesa shook her head, "That's so sad, daddy. Do they get to be happy?"  
  
Lucas smiled, "You'll have listen to the story to see sweetie. After the queen's death he knight confessed his love for the princess and asked for her hand in marriage. The princess, who also loved the knight as he loved her, agreed and they were soon married. The princess and knight were very happy and were even more so when they learned that they were soon going to be blessed with the birth of a child, but a wicked wizard who was jealous of the knight, decided to cast an evil spell on the princess."  
  
Alex looked up in excitement, "What kind of spell, daddy?"  
  
Lucas shook his head at his son's enthusiasm, "A spell to make the princess very ill, he wanted the princess to die to punish the knight."  
  
All three piped up in unison, "Did she die?"  
  
Lucas shook his head, "Almost, the wizard gave the princess a potion that put her in a deep sleep, but the knight was able to get the princess to a good wizard who reversed what the evil wizard had done. Then, the knight went in search of the evil wizard and banished him from the kingdom. After that the princess recovered and she and the knight waited for the birth of their child, but low and behold, when the day came for the baby to be born, they were surprised and delighted to find that they didn't have one, but two babies, a boy and a girl."  
  
Riesa and Alex looked at each other and smiled, "I bet that's us."  
  
Lucas shook his head at their quick wit, "Everything went well for the princess and the knight and their new family. Time went by and soon they found that they were going to again be blessed with another child, but unfortunately there was and evil knight who had also fallen in love with the princess and decided to steal her away from her husband."  
  
All three looked up in shocked silence as Lucas continued the story, "The evil knight had stolen the princess and taken her to a secret cave in the forest to hide her away so no one could find her, but the good knight loved the princess so much that he wouldn't stop until he found her, after he found the cave he fought a duel with the evil knight for the princess. Finally, he destroyed the evil knight and rescued the princess to take her back to their castle where a short time later they were again blessed with a beautiful baby girl."  
  
Rinie sat up proudly and stated with a smile, "That's me, isn't it daddy?"  
  
Lucas nodded and grinned, "Yes baby, that was you. After that the princess and knight lived happily ever after. Now, it's bedtime, so hop on and lets get the three of you tucked into bed, then mommy can sing you a lullaby."  
  
Alex wrapped his small arms around his father's neck while Riesa and Rinie climbed on each knee to be held in his arms so that he could carry them upstairs. Once all three had went to the bathroom and brushed their teeth, Lucas helped Alex into his pajamas, while Dara slipped night gowns on the girls, then taking the bows and barrettes from the girl's hair she set about brushing the length, which already reached in curling waves below their small shoulders. Once she had brushed it out she then braided their hair for bed. Satisfied, she helped to tuck all three children into their respective beds, once that was accomplished Alex reached up to hug and kiss his mother. "Sing us a song mommy."  
  
Dara smiled as she nodded to her husband, who slipped out the door to leave her alone with the children.  
  
Although they had been married for over four years and he had heard her sing many times, she was still shy about singing in front of anyone, but the children. Lucas listened to her soft floating voice from outside the doorway, when he heard her stop he peeked around the door and asked quietly, "Are they asleep?"  
  
Dara nodded as she sat up and lifted Rinie to place her in her own bed as Lucas was doing the same with Riesa.  
  
Once they were satisfied that all three were tucked in and settled, Lucas enfolder Dara in his embrace and smiled as he stated quietly, "You know, Caleb wont be back until late and they're asleep. I think that we should take advantage of the opportunity presented to us."  
  
Dara looked up at him coyly, "Really, and how do you propose we take 'advantage' of it?  
  
Lucas glanced at her leeringly, "Let me demonstrate." With that he descended to take possession of her mouth with his own, deepening the kiss by degrees until he was exploring her mouth, taking in his fill of her. Lucas lifted his head and smiled, "Get the idea now?"  
  
Dara looked up, trying to catch her breath and steady herself by leaning against him, it never failed to surprise her that even after four years of marriage he still had the power to take her breath away and make her weak in the knees. Shaking her head she stated, rasping, "I think I get the idea."  
  
Wrapping his arms around her tightly, he replied, "Well, let me see if I can paint a clearer picture for you." With that he bent down and once more took possession of her mouth as he placed his arm under her legs and lifted her slight frame in his arms, exploring her mouth once more he continued to their room where he quietly shut the door behind them. Finally, he set her in the middle of the bed, disposing of his clothing as she sat watching him with a relaxed smile on her face. After he was fully undressed he knelt on the bed and began unbuttoning her blouse. Pulling it away from her he began trailing the length of her neck and throat with his mouth as he finished removing the last of her clothing.  
  
After they had both found release and enjoyment in each other, they held each other tightly as they drifted off to sleep, content in each other and in their life, which was about to be put into turmoil. 


	2. Chapter 2

DAY OF RECKONING  
CHAPTER 2  
  
A month later everything seemed to settle into a new routine, Caleb was now an officially licensed driver, as well as having started dating on the weekends.   
  
Lucas, realizing that his wife wasn't feeling well on this particular day, offered to take the children with him to the office, allowing Dara the chance to go for a check up.   
  
Since she still worked at least twice a week with the Outreach program that she had helped to found, she cam into contact with the various illnesses that circulated through the community, luckily their children never seemed to suffer from anything more than the usual cold, sniffles and coughs.   
  
Dara, on the other hand, was another matter; she never managed to escape the more severe symptoms of the flu and viruses that made their way through Trinity. She had followed Matt's suggestion the year after Rinie's birth and take a flu shot, which promptly developed into a secondary lung infection, placing her in the hospital.   
  
Deciding to follow her husband's advice, she dressed the children and allowed them to accompany their father to work. Then, calling to make certain that she would be seen, she left to see the doctor.   
  
  
Two hours later Dara walked through the door of the Fulton County Sheriff's office. Ben, taking in her appearance, asked in sympathy, "Not feeling good today, huh Dara?"   
  
Dara nodded as she stated, "You have no idea, Ben. Where's my husband and kids?"   
  
Ben motioned towards the doorway, "In there, how about I take them and get them a soda or something?"  
  
Dara smiled, "Thanks Ben, I thing that would be a good idea." With that she rapped lightly and entered.   
  
All three rushed to hug her as they inquired at once, "Do you feel any better, mommy? You're going to be all right, aren't you?"   
  
Dara knelt and hugged each in turn and smiled. "Yes babies I'm going to be just fine." Dara glanced at Ben, giving him his cue.  
  
"Hey, how about I take you guys and we'll go get something to drink and maybe a donut?" All three looked to their mother for approval, after she gave her consent they filed out of the room behind Ben.   
  
Lucas got up and came around the desk to pull his wife close to him, "What did Crower say, this is just the flu, right?"   
  
Dara pulled away and walked over to the windows to look outside, continuing to stare outside she sighed heavily and stated, "I'm pregnant again, Lucas."   
  
Lucas stared at her in silence before trying to decide the best way to ask what was on his mind, "I thought that you were still taking the pill."   
  
Dara glanced over her shoulder as she replied sarcastically, "I was, apparently I'm one of those lucky women who seem to fall into the five percent group that are still able to conceive while on the pill."   
  
Lucas walked up behind her and pulled her close against him as he laid his cheek against the top of her head to ask softly, "Are you happy about it?"   
  
Dara turned and looked at him unsurely, "I don't know, I mean we already have four children, I thought the idea of another baby would be, to say the least unsettling to you."   
  
Lucas shook his head and smiled, "I like the idea of another baby." Then kissing her gently he stated, "And I happen to think that you're sexy as hell when you're pregnant, of course I think that when you're not pregnant, too."   
  
Dara looked at him seriously, "So, you don't mind another baby?"   
  
Lucas shook his head, "Nope, I don't, now why don't we gather our other three babies, and then find Caleb then we'll go celebrate." With that he opened the door and motioned for their children to grab their jackets so they could leave.  
  
  
After they had been gone for a few minutes the bell over the door chimed, announcing the presence of someone in the office. Ben looked up and recognized the stranger who had been here a few weeks ago. It was hard to forget a man wearing a long, black, leather duster coat as well as a black cowboy hat pulled low over his eyes, which Ben was sure were a s black as the rest of his attire. Pushing down he shiver he felt, Ben inquired, "Can I help you, sir?"   
  
The stranger glanced from under his hat with a cool disdain, then speaking in a deep voice answered, "Yeah, you cant ell me where I can find Lucas Buck."   
  
Ben looked that stranger up and down, then deciding that he didn't like the idea of giving him personal information, such as exactly where Lucas Buck lived. Shaking his head he decided to sidetrack the stranger, "Sorry mister, you just missed him. I think he and his wife were planning on taking their family out for dinner tonight, he'll be back in the morning."   
  
The stranger looked up in brief surprise, "You mean he's married?"   
  
Ben nodded, "Yeah, he has four kids too, why?"   
  
Shaking his head the stranger stated, "No reason, just didn't think he'd be the family man type that's all." With that he turned and left.   
  
Ben shuddered involuntarily, he wasn't sure why, but he got the distinct impression that he had just seen trouble leaving.  
  
  
Not sure how to broach the subject of another addition to their already large family, Dara let Lucas break the news. After ordering their food, he laid his arms on the table and folded his hands as he began the conversation, "Guys your mother and I need to talk to all of you."   
  
Caleb glanced up sharply with a knowing smile on his face.   
  
Lucas glanced at him and assuming that he had already guessed what the discussion was going to cover, he directed the conversation towards the younger children. Although they were young they were highly intelligent, all three were beginning to learn how to read, as well as having knowledge on various subjects most children their age were yet even aware of. Speaking in a serious tone, he inquired of all three, "Do you three know what the word 'pregnant' means?"   
  
Rinie spoke for all three, "Yes daddy, its what a woman is when she's going to have a baby, isn't it?"   
  
Lucas smiled proudly at his youngest child's answer, "That's exactly what it means darlin. Well, when mommy went to the doctor today he told her that, that is what is wrong with her, that's why she hasn't been feeling well lately. She's going to have another baby."   
  
Dara carefully watched the faces of all four children, waiting on pins and needles, hoping they wouldn't be upset.   
  
Rinie once again was the spokesperson for the group, looking at her oldest brother she asked, "Caleb, do you think that this is good news?"   
  
Taking in the anxious look on his parents' faces, Caleb smiled as he answered, "Yeah Rinie, I do. And just thing it means that you wont have to be the baby anymore."   
  
Thinking on this Rinie motioned to her sister and other brother to huddle for a discussion. After they were finished all three were smiling as Riesa voiced their joint opinion, "We think it would be nice to have another brother or sister."   
  
Dara sighed in relief as she spoke, "You guys know that having another baby doesn't change how much daddy and I love you all, right?"   
  
All three nodded in unison as Alex put in his point of view, "We know that mommy."   
  
Satisfied that everything was now settled they all enjoyed the meal once the waitress brought their orders.  
  
  
Once they were finished eating and had left it wasn't long before the three younger children had fallen asleep in the back seat. When they reached home Dara had attempted to take Rinie in, but both Lucas and Caleb shook their heads as Lucas stated emphatically, "You don't need to be carrying these babies anymore. Besides that, they're beginning to get heavier. Go on in, Caleb and I can handle them."   
  
Dara went ahead to unlock the door and turn the covers back on their beds. After all three had been undressed and tucked into bed, Dara decided that she needed a bath to ease the tensions from the day. After she had finished bathing she donned a nightgown and got into bed, feeling the beginning of nausea starting.  
  
Meanwhile, Lucas and Caleb were downstairs, discussing the idea of a new baby.   
  
Caleb looked at his father in concern, "It's not that I'm not happy about another brother or sister, but both times mama has had a really tough time. I though you guys were doing something to prevent her from getting pregnant again."   
  
Lucas stared into his cup of coffee as he answered his son, "We were, your mother was taking birth control pills, but apparently they weren't that effective."   
  
Caleb saw the strained look on his father's face as he stated knowingly, "You're afraid that she's going to have a tough time again, aren't you?"   
  
Sighing heavily Lucas looked into his son's face, "You know I've never thought once about your mother's age. To me she'll always be the same young woman I saw standing on the sidewalk that day, but the fact is that she's now four almost five years older than that day, even though she doesn't even look the age she was then, but she is older now as well as a history of troubled pregnancies, two premature births, one of which had to be delivered C - section. So yes, I am concerned, to say the least, about her. It's not going to be easy for her, especially with three young children to keep up with on top of it."   
  
Caleb nodded his agreement with his father's statement, and then ventured a suggestion, "She could have an abortion."   
  
Lucas shook his head furiously, "She'd never do it Caleb, and to tell you the truth I don't want her to."   
  
Caleb thought a second and then brightened, "We could call Mama Lucy to come and help with the kids, I'll help too, but she can be here with mama while you're at work and I'm at school."   
  
Lucas considered the suggestion, his grandmother had been there for them during both of Dara's pregnancies, but she was now in her eighties. Lucas looked at his son and promised, "Tell you what, we'll call her tomorrow to tell her the news, if she want to she'll come, but otherwise we wont mention it okay?" Caleb nodded as he got up to go to bed.   
  
Lucas got up and washed out the mug he had used, making his way upstairs he checked on his three younger children, and then went to his own room.   
  
  
Opening the door he noticed the covers thrown back on the bed, which was empty. Spotting the light pouring from under the bathroom doorway, he made his way to gently push the door open to find his wife relieving her nausea. Once she had finished he wet a cloth to wipe her face and lowered himself to sit on his heels, putting him face to face with her as he gently asked, "Feel a little better now?"   
  
Dara nodded weakly, "Yes I do, just give me a minute and I'll pull myself up from this disgraceful position."   
  
Lucas shook his head at her display of stubbornness, "It's all right, I'll help you." With that he stood up and bent down to scoop her from the floor into his arms.   
  
Feeling much too ill to argue she laid her head against his shoulder as he carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed, pulling the covers over he asked solicitously, "Do you think some soda or crackers might help it?"   
  
Dara looked p and swallowing hard requested, "Some soda please."   
  
With that Lucas made his way back down the stairs to the kitchen, bringing her what she had requested he helped her to sit up and take a sip in the hopes it would calm her stomach.   
  
Falling back on the pillows, Dara placed her arm across her eyes hoping the room would stop it's spinning.  
  
Lucas looked at her in concern, "Is there anything else I can do, darlin?"   
  
Dara shook her head, "No, we've been through this before so I'm fairly used to it. Let's just get some sleep, please."   
  
With that Lucas got up and undressed for bed, climbing into bed next to her and pulling her close to him he could feel her relax against him as they both fell asleep.   
  
  
Garret Darvin sat in the car across the street from the Buck house and watched as the last upstairs light went out. "Shame" he stated aloud to himself, "He does have a nice family, and a pretty little wife." Deciding he'd make his presence known in the morning he started the car and headed in the direction of Ascension.   
  
On the way he considered his reasoning for coming to Trinity. He had heard his entire life from his mother of his 'birthright', now that she was no longer here; he had decided that the time had finally come for him to claim it. The only obstacle being that of the sheriff of Trinity, but one way or another he would tend to that matter.  
  
Once he reached the cheap motel he was staying at he ventured inside the rented room and disposing of his hat and coat fell to the bed to seek his rest for the night, satisfied that he would accomplish his task the next day.  
  
  
Lucas awoke at his usual hour to the sound of his wife retching in the bathroom. Throwing back the covers he got up and went to see if there was anything he could do to ease her plight. Opening the door he saw that she had finished emptying her stomach and was attempting to compose herself as she was leaning against the countertop while she washed her face with cool water.   
  
Dara looked over at her husband ruefully, she asked in embarrassment, "Could you help me back to the bed, I don't think that my legs would take me that far."   
  
Lucas looked at her in sympathy as he bent down to lift her in his arms before stating, "Honey, I'm staying home with you today, you're in no shape to run after three kids."   
  
Dara knowing the truth of his statement simply replied, "Thank you."   
  
Laying her back on the bed he pulled the covers over her before walking to his side of the bed to pick up the phone and dial the number to the office. Finally, someone answered, "Hello, yeah Floyd? This is Lucas; look I'm taking a day today. No, I'm fine but we found out that Dara is pregnant yesterday and she's having a tough time with morning sickness. Yeah, I know that she's not able to so I'm staying at home with her today. Just call me if you need to. Yeah, I will you too, by."   
  
With that he hung up and grabbing his robe went to make sure Caleb was up and getting ready for school. After giving Caleb enough money to get some breakfast at the diner, then making sure that the other kids were still asleep he went back to his bedroom to check on Dara. Seeing that she was about to fall asleep he informed her, "You rest today, I'll tend to the kids. Call me if you need something, ok?"   
  
Dara placed her hand along his cheek, "Do you have any idea how much I love you, especially at a time like this?"   
  
Lucas covered her hand with his own to bring it to his lips, as he kissed her palm he replied, "Yes, I do, as much as I love you." With that he placed her arm back under the covers and tucked her in, watching as she drifted back to sleep.   
  
  
Lucas was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when he heard Rinie, Riesa and Alex come bounding down the stairs stating, "Mommy, we want some pancakes for breakfast."   
  
Watching as all three stopped short, seeing their father at the stove cooking their breakfast instead of their mother, he wasn't surprised when Riesa looked at him suspiciously before asking, "Where's mommy?"   
  
Lucas smiled reassuringly as he replied, "Mommy isn't feeling very well this morning so I decided to stay at home and take care of you guys so that she could rest. Now, how about some breakfast?"   
  
Eyeing his father in uncertainty, Alex voiced all three's opinion, "But you cant cook as good as mommy can, her pancakes are better."   
  
Lucas nodded her agreement of his son's statement, "I know they are, but these aren't too bad, how about giving them a try?"   
  
Rinie watched her father flip a pancake, and then walked over to tug at his pant leg in order to gain his attention. Looking down at his youngest he smiled, "What is it, baby?"   
  
In a serious tone she stated, "I wouldn't mind trying one of your pancakes, daddy. I'm sure they're good too."   
  
Laughing at her reasoning he took the last pancake from the pan and grabbing the food on the counter he set it on the table, ready to begin dining.  
  
After assuring themselves that the food was indeed edible, despite the fact that their father had been the one to prepare it, all three asked, "Can we go see mommy after we eat?"   
  
Lucas shook his head, "No, you can see her when she gets up, she needs her rest right now."   
  
All four turned in surprise as they heard a familiar voice from the doorway ask, "Is there room there for me to sit down?"   
  
Looking up all three children ran to hug their mother, "Mommy we thought you were going to stay in bed, daddy said that you weren't feeling good."   
  
Patting each head in turn she walked to the table to take her seat as she gratefully accepted a glass of juice from her husband. Sipping it slowly she replied, "I don't feel very well, but I'm not staying in bed all day either."   
  
Lucas looked up at her, "I don't mind if you want to stay in bed, the kids and I can entertain ourselves."   
  
Dara shook her head, "No, we have seven or so more months to get through, I refuse to stay in bed all that time."   
  
Lucas shrugged, "All right, you know how you feel we'll do it your way."   
  
Dara glanced over and caught the curious look her youngest daughter was giving her, focusing her attention on Rinie she asked, "Is there something you want to ask me baby?"   
  
Rinie nodded her head as she inquired, "It's going to be seven more months before the new baby comes?"   
  
Dara nodded as she replied, "yes, it will be around the first of next April before the new baby arrives, why?"   
  
Rinie shook her head, "Just wonderin, that means that I'll be a whole year older when the new baby gets here."   
  
Dara smiled at Rinie's quick wit, "That's right angel, so will Riesa and Alex."   
  
Alex, who was the quietest of the three, voiced his opinion softly, "I wouldn't mind another brother, I love Caleb and Riesa and Rinie, but it'd be nice to have a brother that I could play with."   
  
Lucas finished chewing the mouthful of food he had just shoveled in and stated, "Well, we can't promise you that it will be a boy or a girl, Alex. We just have to see what we get."   
  
Deciding that they were full, Riesa and Rinie begged their mother, "Mommy will you please fix our hair? Daddy doesn't do it as good as you do."   
  
Nodding, Dara got up and followed her daughters upstairs to help them dress for the day. Once she had finished brushing out the curls and waves in their hair, she accommodated both girls request by pulling their hair into matching ponytails with bows that would match their outfits.   
  
Although Riesa and Alex were the twins, Riesa and Rinie were the ones who always wanted to match. Satisfied with their appearance both girls headed back downstairs to play in their playroom, leaving Dara free to help Alex dress. That accomplished, Dara made her way to her own room where she quickly showered and dressed.   
  
Venturing back downstairs she found Lucas at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee, taking her chair once more she sipped the glass of juice he had poured for her a s well as nibbling at the dry toast he had fixed for her.   
  
Watching her carefully as she ate he asked, "Are you feeling any better?"   
  
Dara nodded, "Yes, much thank you. If you want to go to work the kids and I will be fine."   
  
Tilting his head to one side and studying her carefully he asked, "Are you sure? I don't mind staying at home with you."   
  
Dara sighed as she reached across the table and covered his hand with her own, "I'll be fine, you can't watch over me twenty-four hours a day, Lucas. I'm willing to play the odds, how about you?"   
  
Sighing in resignation he got up and kissed her cheek, "All right, I do have some reports to go over with Ben. I'll call you later on."   
  
Dara patted his hand and smiled, "Maybe we'll see you after while, I promised the kids that tonight was movie night, remember?"   
  
Lucas nodded, "Okay, how about meeting me at the station, we'll go get some supper and some movies, make a night of it." With that he grabbed his coat and bid his children bye as he walked out the door. Having no idea how much trouble lay ahead.  
  
  
Garrett Darvin had waited outside of the Sheriff's station for what seemed like hours in indecision trying to decide on his next move. He had been infuriated to find Lucas Buck not in his office yet again that morning, but the trip hadn't been a total waste of his time. Thanks to the deputy behind the desk he now had a bonus piece of information.   
  
He had ventured in and asked the man the same thing he had asked the other deputy the day before, the whereabouts of Lucas Buck. He had discovered that originally he had called in today, but had changed his mind but was now out on a call and would be back anytime.   
  
That information in itself wasn't important, but Buck's reason for calling in had been. According to the deputy he was going to stay at home to help care for his children due to his wife's morning sickness.   
  
Watching the door now he was rewarded to see the person he had been seeking enter the office. Pulling his hat low over his eyes he got out of his car and headed across the street to accomplish his purpose.   
  
  
Lucas walked in and waved to Floyd who inquired, "Did you get old Emmett settled, Lucas?"   
  
Lucas nodded, "Yeah, just those kids in his orchard again, no big deal."   
  
Floyd nodded as he inquired, "I thought you were going to stay at home with Dara today, by the way, how is she feeling?"   
  
Sorting through the reports in the basket waiting his signature he replied, "She said that she was feeling a little better. She's determined not to let this morning sickness get the best of her." Shaking his head as he thought about his wife's strangest trait he exclaimed, "God, she's the most stubborn woman I've ever seen."   
  
Floyd smiled knowingly at his boss, "Yeah, but I bet you wouldn't change anything about her for the world, would you Lucas?"   
  
Looking up and grinning broadly, Lucas stated, "You've got that right, Floyd."   
  
Just then the bell over the doorway sounded announcing the arrival of someone. Recognizing the man who had come in asking after Lucas before, Floyd inwardly shuddered. Before he could tell Lucas about the man, the stranger inquired,   
  
"I'm looking for Lucas Buck."   
  
Lucas leaned his back against the desk and crossed his arms over his chest as he stated, "You're looking at him. What can I do for you?"   
  
Taking a moment to size him up the stranger asked, "Could we talk, in private?"   
  
Raising an eyebrow sharply at the stranger he motioned his head towards his office, "We can talk in there." With that he lead the way into his office and sat behind his desk motioning for the other man to shut the door. Once the stranger had taken a seat across from his desk, Lucas inquired, "All right, so now we have privacy, what can I do for you?"   
  
Reaching his hand inside his coat the other man stated, "My name is Garrett Darvin." Withdrawing a piece of paper, he threw it on the desk in Lucas' line of vision, "Do you know who that man is?"   
  
Picking up the aged photo, Lucas' eyes turned icy as he answered, "Yeah, I knew him, name was Gabriel Buck, why?"   
  
Garrett looked at him in surprise, "Isn't he related to you in some way?"   
  
Lucas sat back and stated acidly, "I suppose so, he was my father. So what's your point?"   
  
Sitting back in his own chair Garrett smiled smugly, "Well, I guess we have something in common then."   
  
Lucas eyed him suspiciously, "Oh really, and just what might that be?"   
  
Leaning forward still smiling, he replied, "He was my father too."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

DAY OF RECKONING   
CHAPTER 3  
  
Lucas looked at the man evenly as Garrett observed, "You don't seem too surprised to find that you have an illegitimate brother."   
  
Lucas shrugged, "Nothing that man did surprises me, he was a first class son of a bitch. So your news isn't exactly the biggest shock I've ever had."   
  
Garrett smiled knowingly, "Yeah, I guess not. I suppose one of the biggest would have been finding out that your wife is pregnant again, huh?"   
  
Lucas sat up sharply, "Look mister, I'm not saying that I don't believe you, hell there's probably a dozen or so bastards running around this stated that could trace their paternal side back to Gabriel Buck, but let me set you straight on something, if you want to live a long productive life, I don't know how you know that she's pregnant but the worst mistake you could ever make would be to have any kind of designs one either my wife or my children. Do we understand each other?"   
  
Glancing casually at Lucas, Garrett picked up the photo on the corner of Lucas' desk, of Dara, taken at their wedding. "I can see why you'd feel that way, she is a beautiful woman. I bet under all that sweetness and innocence she's a real hellcat, you know the old saying, 'a lady on the streets but a bitch in the shee...."   
  
Before Garrett could blink Lucas was out of his chair, knocking the other man against the wall, taking the man's throat in his hand he glared at him, "I don't think you understood my meaning earlier, so let me make it crystal clear for you now. That 'woman' as you put it, happens to be my wife, I've killed over her before and wouldn't think twice about doing it again, so I suggest that you think twice before you ever refer to her as a 'bitch' again. She happens to be a lady and due the respect given to a lady, do we understand each other."   
  
Garrett eyed him coldly, "I suppose we do."   
  
Releasing the younger man, Lucas asked, "Now, you've come here for a purpose, what is it?"   
  
Rubbing his now sore throat as he once again took his seat, eyeing Lucas cautiously he stated, "I've come to claim my birthright."   
  
Lucas looked at him in shock, and then began laughing, "That's rich, sorry but I'm not in the habit of giving my home or money over to strangers."   
  
Garrett shook his head as he stated evenly, "That's not the birthright that I'm interested in." Lucas looked at him sharply as Garrett stated sneeringly, "I see you know which birthright I'm talking about."   
  
Lucas shook his head, "Sorry, the way I see it that isn't your birthright, and I'm not about to give it up to anyone."   
  
Garrett eyed him acidly, "I don't see why not, as far as I can see you haven't used it in say going on five years, about the time you married my charming sister in law would be my guess. Don't think that I don't have 'gifts' of my own, but I know there's a lot more to the package and I want it."   
  
Lucas shrugged his shoulders, "Your wants will never hurt you, so want until your hearts content."   
  
Shaking his head Garrett stated, "All right, have it your way, you want to play games we'll play games, but I'm telling you now, everything is ammunition."   
  
Lucas didn't have a chance to respond as the door was thrown wide as his three younger children ran in yelling, "Daddy!" Then, spotting the stranger they stopped short in uncertainty.  
  
Dara followed quickly behind, admonishing, "What have I told you three about knocking on..." Catching sight of the stranger she stopped short.   
  
Rinie quickly decided that she didn't like the stranger as she hid behind her mother's leg and grabbed her hand; Riesa and Alex followed their little sister's lead and did the same thing.  
  
Garrett looked at Dara and quickly realized that her picture didn't do her justice. Deciding to take the initiative he held out his hand and stated, "Mrs. Buck, I presume. Garrett Darvin at your service."   
  
Dara reluctantly extended her own hand and regretted the action when he put his pips to her hand and kissed it. Quickly dropping her hand, she muttered, "Nice to meet you Mr. Darvin." Turning to her husband she inquired, "We can't wait outside for you to finish."   
  
Lucas shook his head as he noticed the way Rinie was using her jacket sleeve to wipe her mother's hand, where Garrett had kissed it. "No, our 'business' is finished. Mr. Darvin was just leaving."   
  
Garrett eyed his brother coolly, "We'll discuss this some other time." Then, turning to Dara he smiled and declared, "I'm sure I'll see you again soon, Mrs. Buck." With that he left pulling the door shut behind him.  
  
Rinie tugged at her mother's hand and stated knowingly, "Mommy, I don't like that man, he's mean."   
  
Dara lightly admonished, "Rinie, you shouldn't say such things. You don't even know that man."   
  
Rinie shook her head vigorously, "He is mean mommy, and he doesn't like daddy. He's bad."   
  
Dara glanced up at her husband inquiringly. Lucas knew that he would have to tell her sooner or later, but he knew that at the moment in front of the children wasn't a good idea so he silently mouthed, "I'll tell you later."   
  
Dara nodded in understanding as they gathered their children and walked to the outer office to let Floyd know that Lucas would be leaving for the day.  
  
  
Later that night, after they had finished watching videos and eating pizza, then putting the children to bed for the night, Dara found Lucas in the living room stoking the fire.   
  
Having learned that when he was preoccupied he focused on the flames, she knew that whatever the 'something' was he had earlier promised to share it must be fairly serious. Walking up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist, she laid her head against his back and simply held him, feeling his hand cover her own, she quietly asked, "Do you want to talk about it?" Dara felt him sigh heavily before he turned to enfold her, holding her close to him before stating.  
  
"Honestly, I really don't, but I know I promised not to keep anything from you so I have to." With that he led her over to the sofa to sit down while he explained, "That man in my office today, he claims to be my younger brother."   
  
Dara looked up at him in shock, "You never mentioned a brother, I always thought that you were an only child."   
  
Lucas nodded, "I'm the only 'legitimate' child that Gabriel Buck had." Nodding her understanding she allowed him to continue.  
  
Lucas stated seriously, "Apparently, Garrett Darvin has come to claim what he considers his 'birthright'."   
  
Dara looked at him in puzzlement, "What kind of 'birthright', money, this house, the last name, what are you talking about?"   
  
Lucas ran his hand thru his hair as he sighed in annoyance with the entire situation, "He isn't interested in the material aspect of the Buck family."   
  
Dara's eyes widened in shock and comprehension, "If it isn't money, the house or the last name he wants, then there isn't but one other thing I can think of he would be interested in." Hoping that her husband would deny her suspicions in the other man's motives she waited until she realized that his continued silence meant that she was correct in her assumptions, finally she asked softly, "That's it, isn't it? That's what he's after, and as much as I would like to believe that you could simply relinquish it, it doesn't work that way, does it?"   
  
Lucas shook his head, "I really wish it did, but no it doesn't."   
  
Dara narrowed her gaze, "Just exactly how does it work, Lucas? Why haven't you told me about all of this?"   
  
Going over to the locked bookcase he reached up to the top and took the photo album that had almost cost him his marriage two years earlier, returning to the sofa he laid it on top of the coffee table and opened it.   
  
Dara eyed it coldly, ever since her discovery of the book and the secrets it held she had insisted it be kept well out of sight and out of reach of the children. Looking at it now she stated coldly, "I don't want to see that damn book, as far as I'm concerned you can burn it."   
  
Lucas sighed, "I know you don't, but if I'm to explain this to you, you're going to have to see this book."   
  
Dara sighed in resignation, "All right, but the only reason I'm agreeing to this is that our children are at stake as well as us."   
  
Lucas motioned for her to lean forward, turning the pages till he came to the ones of baby photos he asked, "Do you notice anything bout all of these pictures?"   
  
Dara read over the names and dates listed, noticing that the baby pictures ended with the ones of Lucas and the ones before his were apparently of his father, she looked at him in uncertainty, "If I'm understanding this right by the dates and such, there is only one child in every generation. Am I right?"   
  
Lucas nodded and smiled sadly, "I broke the family tradition by having four." Placing his hand over her abdomen he expounded, "Soon to be five."   
  
Dara shook her head in confusion, "I don't understand Lucas, what has this to do with Garrett Darvin?"   
  
Lucas looked at her in deadly seriousness, "There can only be one in every generation who controls the power inherent in the Buck family and it's always a male."   
  
Dara looked back at the photos and noticed the truth of his words, all the babies were boys, looking at him in shock she asked, "Do you mean to tell me there isn't any sharing of this power, it has to be one or the other? Are you telling me that our sons are going to fight and try to kill each other for this God awful 'gift'?"   
  
Lucas, seeing her rising panic, shook his head in denial, "No, that's not what I'm saying, our children are different. We've taught them from the start, they all have their own special 'gifts' yes, but the rage and anger, that's something we haven't taught them. They're not driven by it the way all the others were."   
  
Dara looked at him sadly, "Is that what drives you, Lucas?"   
  
Lucas placed his hand along her cheek and smiled lovingly at her, "It was, but something or I should say someone changed all of that."   
  
Leaning back against the cushions and pulling her with him, he placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close as he explained, "I used to feel driven by the rage and anger. I used it to turn things and people in the directions that I wanted them to go. It gave fuel to the abilities that I have and made them even more powerful, but then one day I saw this whirlwind blow into Trinity that blew through this town and my life with more force than a tornado or hurricane. And it was contained in this 5'2 package that couldn't weight more than a hundred and ten pounds at the most." Looking down at her he smiled at his remembrance as he continued, "God, I thought you were the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen. I never believed in angels, but I knew the minute that I saw you that they must exist, because you reminded me of one. I thought when I saw you from afar that you would definitely be worth pursuing, for fun if for nothing else."   
  
Dara looked at him in astonishment, remembering the way he had made no bones about his intentions from the first, she asked, "What changed your mind? You never came across as anything but serious."   
  
Lucas smiled ruefully, "The truth? Your eyes and attitude, I knew by your attitude that you weren't the kind to just play around, plus you seemed immune to my charms so I knew then that you were definitely different, but then when I looked into your eyes, I thought to myself 'if I could lose myself in those eyes, I would die a happy man,' I knew then that you were what I wanted for the rest of my life. I found my life being driven by a different force. I felt more love and happiness all the rage seemed to disappear."   
  
Dara smiled up at his admission, then frowning asked, "So what do we do about Garrett Darvin? If I understand you right you cant just relinquish this power so it's either you or him, and he doesn't seem to be the play's fair type to me."   
  
Lucas sighed heavily, "There's nothing at the moment that we can do except wait and see what he's going to do. And with that in mind I want you to be extremely careful, he knows you're pregnant, don't ask me how but he does, so I want you to use extreme caution, all right?"   
  
Dara nodded, "But what about Caleb, he's old enough and now that he's leading his own life he needs to know too, don't you think?  
  
Lucas nodded, "Yes I do, and I'll talk to him about it tomorrow when he gets home from Boone's."   
  
  
The next day when Caleb returned from his best friend's house, Lucas was waiting for him in his study. When he saw his son walking up the hallway, he stopped him, "Caleb, could I talk with you a second?"   
  
Caleb looked at his father, puzzled as he sat down across from him." Am I in trouble or something?"   
  
Lucas shook his head, "No son, but I do have something serious that I need to discuss with you."   
  
Sitting patiently, he listened as his father told him about the visit from Garrett Darvin the day before, when he had finished Caleb looked at him in uncertainty, "so this guy is your half-brother?"   
  
Lucas nodded, "Yes, and he has it in his head to claim as he puts it his 'birthright'."   
  
Caleb looked at him questioningly, "Didn't you tell me one time that there could only be one every generation to claim the 'power'?"   
  
Lucas sighed, "Yes, I did, and I meant it too, but it's different with you and your brother and sisters. Rage and anger have always been the two driving forces in the Buck men, because that was what we were taught, but your mother and I have taught you guys different, we've taught you four how important love is and that's the difference. This man, however, is a different matter all he seems to have in him is rage and anger. I get the feeling he'll try everything to get his way."   
  
Caleb looked at him in alarm, "If that's the case then he has to go through you, doesn't he?"   
  
Lucas nodded, "He'll try to go through me, but 'try' is the operative word here."   
  
Caleb nodded his understanding, and then asked in concern, "What about mama, wouldn't he be likely to try and use her to get to you?"  
  
Lucas nodded, "I wouldn't put it past him, but she knows all about this, we discussed it last night and she'll be on her guard."   
  
Caleb sighed in resignation, "I guess all we can do is just be ready and watch for him for now."   
  
Lucas nodded his agreement with the statement and hoped that they would be able to see whatever dangers Garrett Darvin posed long before it approached.  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

DAY OF RECKONING   
CHAPTER 4  
  
Both Dara and Lucas waited on pins and needles to see what Garrett Darvin's next move would be. Each was able to see the effect it was having on the other, Dara could see that Lucas was becoming increasingly irritable and short tempered, and Lucas could see that the symptoms of Dara's pregnancy were becoming increasingly bothersome, as well as the trouble she was having sleeping.   
  
The final straw came for them both four weeks after Darvin's confrontation with Lucas. Dara, who was now eight weeks into her pregnancy, sat straight up in bed screaming from a nightmare and yelling, "STOP HIM, HE'S GOT MY CHILDREN!"   
  
Lucas, who came instantly awake when she sat up, grabbed her by her arms and shook her gently to wake her, "Honey, wake up, it's just a nightmare. It's all right the kids are all asleep, they're fine."   
  
Dara looked at him franticly, then breaking from his hold, bolted from the bed and out into the hall, across to the children's room.   
  
Lucas reached her as she was opening the door to Caleb's room and checking for herself that he was all right as well. Lucas reached around her and quietly pulled the door closed, and then softly whispered, "Are you satisfied now? The kids are fine and they're all in their beds asleep." Dara bowed her head and nodded before she began weeping softly.   
  
Lucas pulled her to him and held her close as he felt her small frame shudder with the tears she was now crying. Not wanting the children to wake up and see her in this condition he lifted her in his arms and carried her back to their own room, sitting in the rocking chair by the window he settled her in his lap and let her cry out her frustration and anger at the situation. After she had quieted he lifter her eyes to meet his and inquired softly, "Want to tell me about it?"   
  
Looking at him sadly, she explained, "I dreamed he had kids and was taking them away. No one would stop him and I couldn't find you anywhere. All I could see was the babies crying and screaming for him to let them go, he was dragging Caleb, I guess he must have hit him, but there wasn't anything I could do to stop him."   
  
Lucas nodded, "It's all right, it was just a dream. The kids are all fine and there isn't anyway I would let him harm either the children or you."   
  
Dara looked up at him with sadness and uncertainty in her eyes, "I know deep inside that you would die before you'd let anything happen to us, but we have no idea what he's going to do, it's been a month since he approached you and we haven't heard from him. I'd like to think that he has just let it go, but you and I both know that isn't really an option here." Shaking her head as the tears stared once more she stated, "I'm scared, I'm sorry but I can't help it." With that she laid her head against his chest and began weeping once more.   
  
Lucas held her closer as he vowed silently to himself that he would make certain that her nightmare never became a reality.  
  
  
After what seemed a lifetime of waiting for some indication of Darvin's intentions, but in actuality was only six weeks, Darvin finally made his move.   
  
It was during Dara's birthday celebration; Lucas had enlisted Loris and Marr Crower's help with the planning and preparations, as well as that of Caleb, Ben and Floyd's. Lucas had reserved her favorite restaurant for the evening, with the pretense of having a quiet dinner alone to quietly celebrate Dara's birthday. When in actuality all of their friends and their children would be waiting there to surprise her. Loris had volunteered to baby-sit; since Caleb had given the excuse of having a date, leaving Lucas and Dara free to enjoy the evening alone.   
  
Lucas had walked thru the front door hoping that Dara would be in a celebratory mood. Her morning sickness had eased off and was almost completely gone, but she was still subject to emotional outburst and fatigue.   
  
Lucas ventured upstairs to find her almost finished with getting dressed. She was finishing with brushing her hair and Lucas stood in the doorway and watched her, unnoticed. Her hair was one of the many things about her that he cherished; he had always been fascinated with it's dark, reddish, gold color, as well as its curling, waving mass that fell halfway down her back.   
  
Catching sight of him watching her in the mirror she smiled and offered, "Penny for your thoughts."   
  
Lucas walked up behind her and took the brush from her hand as he finished brushing out the length for her, "I was just thinking about how much I love your hair, that's all."   
  
Dara glanced at him in the mirror, "Well, that's disappointing, all these years I though that it was my body you loved."   
  
Smiling in return he kissed the side of her neck as he replied, "Um, that too, among other things as well as qualities."   
  
Dara turned serious; "You do realize that I'm not really overly thrilled at observing my thirty-first birthday, right? All it means is that I'm getting older." Then turning and placing her hand over her swollen abdomen she stated ruefully, "And fatter."   
  
Lucas shook his head, "I don't see it. To me you look even younger than when I first saw you, and you always will. As for this, "he offer, placing his hand over her own, "I happen to think it adds a certain beauty and sexiness that drives me wild. You're beautiful irregardless, but when you're pregnant you absolutely glow."   
  
Dara smiled at him tenderly and stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek, "My pride and vanity both thank you, and now your child and I happen to be hungry, so lets go." With that she led the way downstairs and grabbed her purse off the table on their way out the door.   
  
  
Once they were in the car on their way to the restaurant they chatted back and forth simply enjoying each other's company. They had mutually agreed to not discuss Garrett Darvin, deciding to simply put him out of their minds and just enjoy the evening.   
  
After they entered the restaurant, Lucas informed the hostess that they wanted a table, after waiting for a few minutes she finally returned to inform them, "I'm sorry sheriff, but the restaurant is pretty busy tonight, but if you don't mind it too much I can open the banquet room and let you have a table in there."   
  
Lucas nodded, "That would be fine, Cindy. It's my wife's birthday and this is her favorite restaurant, I wouldn't want to disappoint her."   
  
Cindy smiled at Dara, "Well, happy birthday Mrs. Buck, and by the way congratulations on the new baby."   
  
Dara blushed delicately as she replied, "Thank you Cindy."   
  
Cindy led the way to the closed off portion of the restaurant, when they reached the screen which closed the room off, she opened it and let Dara proceed into the room.   
  
Dara stopped in shock as everyone in the room yelled, "SURPRISE!"  
  
Dara smiled in shocked pleasure at the fact that all of her friends and family had gathered together to celebrate her birthday. Turning towards her husband she smiled at him knowingly, "You arranged all of this, didn't you?"  
  
Lucas returned her smile and shrugged his broad shoulders, "Part of it, Caleb, Loris, Matt, Floyd, and Ben all helped with the planning. We wanted to surprise you."   
  
Dara stood on tiptoe and kissed her husband's cheek as she stated, "Thank you, honey. I was surprised, and I do love the idea, even if it is my thirty-first birthday."   
  
Lucas, ignoring everyone else's presence, placed his hand along her cheek and shook his head, "I don't see it as your thirty-first, you certainly don't look it, and I think it's more like your twenty-first."   
  
Dara took his hand in her own and placed a kiss on it as she whispered, "Thank you."   
  
She wasn't give the chance to say anything else because Riesa, Alex, and Rinie broke free from the Crowers and Caleb to come running over to throw their arms around their mother as all three yelled, "Happy birthday, mommy."   
  
Dara knelt as far as her stomach would allow her to embrace all three, "Thank you, babies."   
  
Pulling her hand, they drug her to the table, piled high with presents, "Open your presents mommy, we want to see what you got."   
  
Laughing, Dara stalled them momentarily, "In just a second angels, mommy wants to say hello to everybody."   
  
Pouting slightly, all three agreed and went back to stand next to their older brother.  
  
Dara went to Matt and Loris first to hug both of them, "Thank you guys, I appreciate this."   
  
Matt and Loris smiled at what they both considered their best friend, despite the fact that she was married to Lucas Buck. Matt reached out and patted her expanding abdomen, "Looks like you've already gotten a pretty big present, which reminds me, don't forget your appointment next week. Aside from that, don't mention it, we enjoyed every moment of this, it was worth it to see the surprised look on your face, not very often we get to catch you off guard."  
  
Dara laughed, "Oh, so now I know that you two had an ulterior motive for the surprise, huh?"   
  
At that moment Ben and Floyd both came over to take their turn at hugging her, "Happy birthday Dara, we hope you like what we got you."   
  
Dara nodded, "I know I will guys and thank you for thinking enough of me to help plan this thing." Blushing from the compliment both men shuffled off to entertain the younger children.   
  
Caleb came over leading a pretty young girl, no more than fourteen or so, reminding Dara of the first time she had met Lucas' grandmother. Caleb reached over and hugged his mother as he stated, "Happy birthday mama. I'd like you to meet somebody." Pulling the girl gently forward, he stated, "Mama, this is Patricia Langley, she likes to be called Trina."   
  
Dara smiled at the young girl who was the same height as she, taking in the girl's appearance she could see why Caleb was attracted to the girl, she had shoulder length dark hair with a touch of auburn to it, dark, chocolate, brown eyes that were heavily lashed and a bright smile. Voicing her approval she beamed at her son as she addressed the girl, "It's nice to meet you, Trina. It's nice to see my son can pick such a pretty girl to date. I hope my girls grow up half as pretty as you are."   
  
Tricia blushed at the compliment; she had heard a lot of wonderful things about this woman. Her father had been reluctant to allow her to date Caleb Buck, even though he had nothing against her he was leery because of Caleb's father, but he had heard and seen a lot of wonderful things first hand about Caleb's mother, which is what finally swayed her father's decision. Now her father was even fond of Caleb, which made they're dating each other a lot easier on all involved. Smiling at the older woman, she replied, "Thank you for the compliment Mrs. Buck, and happy birthday."   
  
Dara shook her head and stated, "Tricia, you don't have to call me Mrs. Buck, call me Dara." Looking at her son knowingly she stated more than asked, "You haven't introduced her to your father yet, have you."   
  
Caleb shook his head as he stated, "Not yet, I was waiting for tonight to surprise you both."   
  
Dara nodded her understanding and smiled, "Well, lets fix that, all right." Seeing her husband across the room and catching his attention, she motioned for him to come over and join them. Dara could see Tricia's nervousness, reaching out to touch her arm gently she stated, "its all right sweetie. He's not nearly as gruff as he appears to be, believe me."  
  
Lucas joined t hem and asked with concern, "What's the matter darlin? Are you feeling all right? You're not sick or in pain are you?"   
  
Dara looked up at him in reproach, "No, I'm not in any kind of pain, I just wanted you to meet somebody." Turning towards her son and his girlfriend, she stated, "Lucas, this is Tricia Langley, Caleb's girlfriend."   
  
Lucas looked at her in surprise, and then glancing at his son as he addressed her Lucas stated, "It's nice to meet you Tricia, Caleb has been keeping you a secret from us." Caleb looked uncomfortable as to how to address the subject with his father.   
  
Dara, sensing his unease, chose to settle the situation, "Well, honey they've probably just started dating recently, I'm sure. Besides, it's a little embarrassing introducing your new girlfriend to your parents."   
  
Lucas looked at the pleading look in her eyes and relented, "You're right honey, I'm sure." Extending his hand he stated evenly, "Nice to meet you Tricia, you two go and have a good time, Caleb will have to bring you to the house for dinner." With that he turned and rejoined Ben and Floyd in discussion.   
  
Caleb breathed a sigh of relief as he smiled at his mother, "Thank you mama."   
  
Dara looked at him in surprise, "You don't have to thank me honey, I didn't do anything." With that she went to chat with the Crowers.  
  
Tricia looked up at Caleb, astounded, "You know I've heard how remarkable your mother is but I never thought I would ever see it first hand. My mom has to scream and yell at my dad to keep him calm, all your mom has to do is just look at your dad and that's all it takes."   
  
Caleb nodded, "It's always been that way between them, I've seldom ever heard them fight. Mama has just always had this way about her. She can wind dad around her finger without even trying and he loves it." Tricia smiled at Caleb as she thought about his statement.   
  
Just then Matt came over to usher them to the center of the room, "Come on guys, the waitress wants to take our orders."   
  
After everyone had eaten their meal the waitresses brought in the birthday cake Lucas had specifically requested for Dara.   
  
Dara looked at the cake suspiciously, then smiled, and asked, "Red velvet, with cream cheese icing, right?"   
  
Lucas nodded and returned her smile, "I know that it's your favorite." With that he motioned for the waitress to light the candles.   
  
Dara looked at the candles in puzzlement as she prepared to blow them out, looking at her husband she stated, "Honey, I think they've made a mistake."   
  
Lucas smiled knowingly, "What kind of mistake darlin?"   
  
Dara looked at the cake once more to assure herself that she was correct, then turning she stated, "There are three rows of seven candles. That's only twenty-one candles they're ten off."   
  
Lucas shook his head as he smiled at her lovingly, "No darlin, I told you earlier that to me this is more like your twenty-first birthday, not your thirty-first. So remember your marriage vows and humor me."   
  
Dara looked at him in amusement, "Love, honor, cherish, and humor. Funny, I don't remember that part, but if it makes you happy." With that she motioned to the three younger children and all four took a deep breath and blew out the candles. After the melted sticks had been removed, Dara began cutting the cake and passing out the pieces.   
  
Alex, Riesa, and Rinie clamored around their mother and begged, "Open your presents mommy, we want to see what you got."   
  
Dara laughed at their enthusiasm and energy. "All right babies lets open the gifts." With that she took her seat as the presents were all se ton the table in front of her.   
  
Taking the one the children had pointed out she opened it Rinie explained, "Daddy gave us an allowance so that we could help Caleb pay for it. He even let us help him pick it out we hope you like it mommy."   
  
Dara smiled as she opened the gift, inside was a complete video collection of the "Tales of Edgar Allan Poe'. Dara hugged each of her children and smiled, "Thank you angels, its something that I've always wanted, I love it." The next present was from Trisha, Dara looked at the girl thoughtfully, "Trisha, you didn't have to get me a present."   
  
Trisha blushed in embarrassment, "I know Mrs., I mean Dara, but it is your birthday and I wanted to get you a little something."   
  
Dara smiled sweetly at the girl as she opened the gift. Inside was an old 45 record. Dara picked it up curiously then smiled with tears in her eyes at the girl's thoughtfulness, then stated simply, "Thank you, I don't know if you know how much this means to me."   
  
Lucas looked over his wife's shoulder inquisitively at the record, it was a copy of an old Patsy Cline song, called 'If I could see the world though the eyes of a child.' Lucas looked at his wife, remembering something that she had said one time about the song. Softly he asked, "It that the one you told me about before?"   
  
Dara nodded, wiping tears from her eyes, looking at the stricken look on the young girl's face, she rushed to assure her that she was pleased by the gift. "Don be upset Trisha, it's just that this song is one my mother used to sing to me when I was Rinie's age, I haven't hear it in years. I never knew what happened to mama's copy after she dies. It means a lot to me that you thought enough of me to find one for me."  
  
Trisha sighed in relief as Caleb put his arm around her shoulders and stated, "See, I told you, you did have a good idea about giving it to her as a present."   
  
Dara smiled as her son as she squeezed her husband's hand and smiled knowingly at him as he too watched the exchange between Caleb and this girl. Dara opened the box from Matt and Loris next, which contained a crystal sculpture of an angel. Then, took the box from Ben and Floyd and smiled as she opened it to find something she had made a vague request for, a picture of her husband when he was twenty years younger and in full uniform.  
  
Lucas looked at the picture in agitation, "Now just where in the hell did you two manage to get that?"   
  
Floyd and Ben both grinned openly, "Well, Dara said something a few weeks ago about wondering what you looked like when you were younger and in uniform. So we found that when we were cleaning the store room and just figured with her birthday and all that it was fate."   
  
Lucas glared at the two, "Fate hell, you should have burned that."   
  
Dara looked up at him in reproach, "Don't you dare! It's my present and I happen to love it, besides would you burn a picture of me when I was younger?"   
  
Lucas looked at her in agitation, "Well, that's different."   
  
Dara shook her head, "No its not, it's the same thing." Then, speaking softly and smiling invitingly she ventured, "Let me keep it and I'll thank you for it later."   
  
Lucas grinned broadly as he whispered in her ear, "You've got a deal." With that he motioned for Caleb to help him with the large present against the wall. Setting it on the table for her to open Lucas watched anxiously as she tore through the paper and stood still when she was the content.   
  
Staring at the portrait Dara turned and smiled tenderly as she brushed the tears away from her eyes at his thoughtfulness. Throwing her arms around his neck she whispered, "Thank you."   
  
Lucas nodded and embraced her tightly as he replied, "You're more than welcome sweetheart."   
  
Caleb as well as everyone else came around to view the gift. Riesa looked at her mother curiously as she pointed to the portrait and asked, "Who's that mommy? She looks like you."   
  
Dara put her arms around her children, "That little girl is me, baby. And that lady is your grandmother, and that man is your grandfather."   
  
Just then the manager came in and started embarrassingly, "I'm sorry Sheriff Buck, but this gift was just delivered for your wife, so I though that I'd bring it on back."   
  
Lucas looked at the gaily-wrapped package with balloons attached in suspicion. "Who delivered it Dan?"   
  
The man shrugged in uncertainty, "I'm not sure, I believe it was the floral delivery service."   
  
Lucas took the box and shook it, it sounded safe enough. After thanking the man he handed the gift to Dara and asked, "Any ideas?"   
  
Dara shrugged, "Could be one of my sisters maybe, this is a small town, so the delivery man probably knew we were here."   
  
Lucas nodded in agreement of her reasoning, even though he couldn't shake the idea that something wasn't right, he stated, "You're probably right." Turning his attention away from Dara, who was opening the package and to his youngest son, he was shocked to hear Dara screaming at the top of her lungs as she lifted the lid of the box. Trying to rise from her chair in haste she inadvertently knocked the box over, emptying the occupant onto the table.   
  
All three children screamed as the huge tarantula managed to crawl onto their mother's hand, which she had placed on the table in order to gain the leverage to rise from her chair.   
  
Lucas knocked the huge spider, which was the size of a baseball, off his wife's hand and caught her as she fainted from fright. Looking at Ben, Floyd and Matt, who were watching stunned, he shouted, "GET THAT DAMNED THING IN THAT BOX AND GET IT THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"   
  
With that Ben grabbed an empty plate as Floyd grabbed the box and held it for Ben to shove the thing into the box. Closing it tightly, Floyd asked in uncertainty, "What do you want us to do with it, Lucas?"   
  
Lucas glared in fury at the man and roared, "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU DO WITH IT FLOYD, JUST GET IT AWAY FROM MY WIFE AND KIDS." Remembering his three younger children, still crying, he addressed his oldest son and Trisha, "Caleb, you and Trisha take Alex, Riesa and Rinie and try to calm them down, then take them home."   
  
Caleb looked at his father, knowing as he did who was behind this, asking in a taut voice he asked, "What are you going to do about this?"   
  
Lucas looked at him in deadly seriousness, "What ever I have to and whatever it takes."   
  
Caleb nodded; satisfied as he gathered his brother and sisters to take them home.  
  
Matt was examining Dara's hand in concern, shaking his head, "I don't think it bit her, I don't see any bite marks. I think she fainted more from shock and fright."   
  
Lucas nodded, "I know she did, I take it she never told you that she's arachniphobic?"   
  
Matt shook his head, "No, I knew she had a fear of snakes and I knew she was afraid of spiders, but I didn't realize that it was this bad." Looking at Lucas in suspicion he stated, "You know who did this, don't you?"   
  
Lucas nodded and making sure no one other than Loris was present, stated, "My brother did this."   
  
Loris looked at him in shock, "I didn't know that you had a brother."   
  
Lucas shook his head ruefully, "Neither did I until a few weeks ago. He's determined to claim what he considers his birthright."   
  
Matt took in the knowing look on his wife's face and the knowing look she and Buck exchanged, deciding to let it go for the moment he stated the obvious more immediate concerns, "Don't you thin we should take her to the hospital?"  
  
Lucas looked down into his wife's upturned face, relaxed in unconsciousness. He watched as her eyelids fluttered and opened then widened in panic as she recalled what was in the box. Lucas, sensing her growing panic held her tighter as he assured her, ""It's all right baby, we got rid of it it's gone and you weren't bitten by it so your fine, you just fainted."   
  
Dara relaxed until she remembered the kids, sensing her worry he stated, "I sent them home with Caleb, everything's fine."   
  
Sighing in relief she asked, "Can we please go home? I don't feel all that well."   
  
Lucas nodded as he looked questioningly at the Crowers and at the gift-laden table.   
  
Loris nodded her understanding, "Take her home and put her to bed, we'll tend to all of this. I'll check on her tomorrow."   
  
Nodding his thanks he placed his arm around his wife and half guided, half carried her through the restaurant.   
  
Dara lowered her head in embarrassment as she caught several stares coming in their direction.   
  
Lucas, sensing the cause for her distress, turned an icy glare onto the staring patrons, who abruptly went about their own meals. Satisfied, he walked to the door where a much-chagrined Dan rushed to help him with the door.   
  
"Sheriff, Ben told me, I am so sorry. If I had any idea what was in that box I wouldn't have brought it back there."   
  
Lucas nodded, "It's all right Dan I know the source and I'll take care of it." With that he walked out the door.   
  
Dara shook his head, feeling sorry for the poor bastard who had enough nerve to pull this stunt. He knew there wouldn't be much of him left when Lucas Buck got through with him.  
  
Once outside, they had almost reached the car when Dara suddenly stopped. Lucas looked at her in concern, "What is it darlin?"   
  
Dara pulled away from him a little as she stated in a quivering voice, "Lucas, I really don't feel very well, I feel like the world is spinning out of con..." with that she lost her battle with the dizziness, as well as her control for consciousness and passed out once more.  
  
Lucas tightened his grip under her arm to keep her from sliding to the pavement of the parking lot. Bending down he swept her up in his arms and carried her to the car; once he had her comfortably settled he shut the door and heard a familiar voice ask sarcastically,   
  
"Birthday party not go well tonight big brother?"   
  
Spinning around he came face to face with Garrett Darvin. Snarling in rage, he stated, "You should know I'm sure that we have you to thank for that little 'pet' you sent my wife."   
  
Shrugging his black clad shoulders, Garrett stated non-chalantly, "I'm sorry, I though she might like a little 'pet' around the house. Not everyone owns a tarantula you know."   
  
Glaring at the younger man he seethed, "I'm sure you know very well why we don't own such a pet."   
  
Snickering he replied, "Same reason you don't want a boa constrictor? Be grateful, I started to send one of those but then I realized that's more of a Christmas gift."   
  
Lucas moved quickly and slammed the man against the car as he pressed his forearm against his throat. "I should just kill you right now and be done with it, but for the sake of blood I'll give you this much, I'm only saying this one time an done time only. Leave my wife, children, and me alone, or the next time I'll just slit your damned throat and say the hell with it. Then, you can meet daddy dearest in person when you get to hell. Do you understand?" Letting the younger man go he threw him to the ground and got into the car.   
  
Watching him pull out of the parking lot, Garrett Darvin sneered, "You're right big brother, you should have just killed me, because that was your only chance, now the fun really begins." With that he got into his own car and left.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

DAY OF RECKONING   
CHAPTER 5   
  
Both Caleb and Trisha opened the front door for Lucas, who was carrying a still unconscious Dara. Caleb looked at him in concern and relaxed as his father shook his head, "It's all right, she came to after you left. I think the excitement was too much for her, she passed out again, after a little rest she'll be fine."   
  
Continuing up the stairs he pushed open their bedroom door and carefully laid his wife on the bed. Searching through the dresser he found her nightgown and began undressing her. He had just finished removing her clothes when she regained consciousness.   
  
Looking around in uncertainty at her surroundings relaxed as Lucas soothed her fears, "It's all right, you just passed out, and we're home now. As soon as I put your gown on you can go back to sleep and get some rest." Saying nothing she simply nodded and allowed him to slip the gown over her head and tuck her into bed.   
  
Tucking her in he placed a kiss on her cheek as he smoothed the hair from her face and whispered, "I love you." Lucas sat on the side of the bed, watching her to make certain that she would ease back into slumber. When he was satisfied that she was resting he ventured across the hall to check on their three younger children, all of whom were sleeping too.   
  
Lucas headed downstairs to wait for Caleb's return from taking Trisha home. After thirty minutes or so he heard the car pull into the driveway and waited at the kitchen table for his son to join him.   
  
Caleb came in the back door and seeing his father at the table raised an eyebrow in question as he got a soda from the refrigerator and took a seat across from his father. Opening the can he asked evenly, "You know who sent that spider to mama, don't you?"   
  
Lucas nodded his head as he ran his hand through his hair in agitation. "Yes, damned, I do know. He was waiting for us outside the restaurant to gloat about it."   
  
Caleb looked at him in surprise, "You mean he was waiting for you and mama when you left, is that why she fainted again, something he said to her?"   
  
Lucas shook his head, "No, the excitement and strain were too much for her and she said something before she lost consciousness about feeling like everything was spinning around. That's all it was, Crower checked her and she wasn't bitten so it wasn't that. No, he was waiting after I got your mother in the car to brag about what he had done. I told him if he comes near you kids or your mother again I'm going to kill him."   
  
Caleb looked at his father in puzzlement, "Why don't you just send him packing out of Trinity?"   
  
Lucas sighed in frustration, "Because legally I cant, as much as I would desperately like to, where isn't anything that I could use to force him to leave."   
  
Caleb narrowed his eyes as he asked his father softly, "Nothing?"   
  
Lucas looked at his son pleadingly, "You know what your mother would do if I did that. I almost lost her once because of it, I wont risk it again."   
  
Caleb tilted his head in quandary, "Not even to save her life. Let's face it dad, we both know this guy is going for the throat and where you're concerned that means going after mama. It's not exactly the best kept secret in town how much you love her or how far you would go to protect her." Standing to leave, he offered, "I know you've tried hard all of these years to live up to mom's expectations and values, but her life is at stake here, Garrett Darvin has to be stopped and we both know it." With that he left his father to consider his words.  
  
Lucas sat for a few minutes longer, pondering his son's words. Then, deciding he wouldn't find the answer that night went upstairs. Opening the door softly he entered his bedroom, leaving the light off he undressed and climbed into bed next to his wife. Putting his arms around her he gently pulled her close to him, once he felt her relax and sink further into sleep he too drifted off to find some rest.   
  
  
When Dara awoke the next morning, it was to find her husband raised on one elbow, watching her. Smiling up at him timidly, she stated, "Guess I ruined the party, huh?"   
  
Lucas shook his head as he pushed a stray curl away from her face, "No, I think the surprise gift you received accomplished that." Putting his hand along her cheek, he gave voice to the thoughts that he had been considering for most of the night and morning as he had watched her sleep. "I think Maybe you should pack up the kids and go to your sister's, at least I can get you out of the line of fire."   
  
Dara shook her head fiercely, "No, we've managed to get through all the other bad times, we'll get through this too, besides, I don't think that I could stand the idea of being away from you right now."   
  
Lucas nodded as he pulled against him, "I know that I should make you leave for your and the kid's sakes, but I don't think I could handle being away from you either. We'll figure something out, but in the meantime we'll just have to be extra careful, which means we need to get someone to come in and help you out with the kids, I just don't know who it's going to be right this second."   
  
Dara thought over his words, she knew he was right, she had been having a problem with fatigue in the past few weeks but she didn't want to worry him unnecessarily so she had kept the fact to herself with Caleb's unknowing help.   
  
When he came home from school in the afternoons he would keep an eye on his siblings, allowing Dara to sneak a nap before Lucas came home, thus keeping him from discovering the problem. She had suffered from fatigue through both of her previous pregnancies but not to the severe degree she was now experiencing.   
  
Not wanting to cause him any worry she had so far concealed the fact from Lucas. Considering this fact she nodded her agreement with his suggestion saying nothing.   
  
Lucas studied her face carefully, he knew that she was tired lately, but he hadn't noticed until now the dark circles under her eyes. Looking at her thoughtfully, he asked, "Are you sleeping all right? You have circles under your eyes and you look worn out."   
  
Dara smiled, trying to sidetrack him from worrying, "I'm just a little tired today, that's all. Let's get up so that I can fix the kid's breakfast." With that she quickly go up from the bed to grab her robe and head downstairs before he could give any further thought to her condition.  
  
  
Once downstairs Dara began pulling pots and pans from under the cabinets to begin cooking her family's breakfast. She had just bent down to take a pot from the cabinet when a wave of dizziness came over her, dropping the pot with a clank she had stood and braced herself against the count top, waiting for the feeling to pass.   
  
She had been having a severe problem with dizziness through the length of her pregnancy, unlike the previous times when she only suffered during the beginning of her condition, she was now suffering more the further along she got, as well as having a renewed problem with nausea and severe headaches. The latter problems she attributed to her persistent dizziness. Feeling the sensation finally pass she sighed in relief as she heard her husband hurrying down the stairs.   
  
"Dara, honey are you okay?"   
  
Dara composed herself and attempted a smile, "I'm fine, I accidentally dropped a pan, that's all, it slipped."   
  
Lucas looked at his wife suspiciously, he couldn't shake the feeling that sh44e was hiding something from him but at the moment he wasn't certain what it could be. He knew one thing without a doubt though, in the almost five years he had been married to her he knew she wasn't a clumsy woman, she had only dropped one dish during their entire marriage and that was when she went into unexpected labor with the twins. Deciding to chalk it up to the stress of the prior evening's events he let it go. Lucas retrieved the pan for her and helped her prepare the morning meal for their family.   
  
After the children has all assured themselves that their mother was indeed all right, they sat down and quickly finished the meal, no one mentioned the prior night's events.   
  
Although it was Saturday, Lucas still had to go into the station, asking his eldest son what was on the agenda for the day he brought up the subject that had been on the back of his mind since last night. "By the way, care to tell us why you waited so long to introduce your girlfriend to you mother and I?"   
  
Caleb looked at his father in uncertainty, "No particular reason I guess. We haven't been dating all that long and I wasn't sure when a good time might be, so I decided that if we were still dating by mama's birthday, then I would introduce you to her, that's all."   
  
Lucas nodded in acceptance of his son's explanation as he got up, "By the way how about staying close around today? Just in care your mother needs you."   
  
Caleb nodded, giving his father a knowing look as to why he wanted someone close to the house.   
  
Going around the table he kissed the top of each of his younger children's head until he got to his wife, looking at her tenderly, he smiled, "Walk me to the door darlin."   
  
Dara took the hand he offered to help her up from her chair. Once they reached the front door he turned and kissed her soundly, the pulled her close to him as he informed her, "I'll be home a little early tonight, so wait and I'll help with supper."   
  
Opening the door to leave, he almost collided with Matt Crower as he was delivering almost all of Dara's presents, excluding the last package delivered. Helping him to rebalance the load, Lucas took half the packages and sat them on the foyer table. "You're up early, Harvard, by the way, thanks for your help last night. I'd help you but I have to go." Bending down he placed a kiss on his wife's mouth once more as he muttered, "See you later darlin and take it easy today, all right." With that he was gone.   
  
Matt took in Dara's appearance and inwardly worried about his friend.   
  
Dara smiled at matt and motioned her head in the direction of the kitchen as she stated brightly, "I know you've had breakfast so how about some coffee?"   
  
Matt nodded silently as he followed her to the back of the house. When he reached the kitchen he was quickly tackled by three sets of small arms. "Dr. Matt!"  
  
Matt smiled as he patted each small head and reached into his pocket to pull out three lollipops in their favorite flavors. After he had passed out the unexpected treats he suggested, "How about you guys go watch cartoons so that I can talk to mommy for a few minutes, okay?" Matt watched the smiles on the faces of all three as they opened their treats as they trooped off the living room, leaving the adults to their privacy. Coming straight to the point Matt asked unceremoniously, "So, when are you going to tell me that you're not feeling well?"   
  
Dara turned and looked at Matt in surprise, "Now why would you assume that I feel bad? I mean sure, I'm feeling my pregnancy, but I'm fine, really." Dara smiled brightly, hoping to convince him, the smiled faded as Matt shook his head.   
  
"You're not fooling me Dara, something is wrong and we both know it, so start talking, because I'm not leaving here until you do."   
  
Dara sighed in resignation as she handed him his coffee and bowing her head she began, "Did you know that Lucas has an illegitimate brother?"   
  
Matt shook his head, remaining silent allowing her to continue, "Neither did we until a couple of months ago. We found out about the same time that we found out I was pregnant. You know that Lucas has certain 'gifts'; this man considers that to be his birthright, the problem is that its not like Lucas can simply hand those abilities over. Apparently there can only be one male in every generation of the Buck family that controls that power. That's why until our children there has only ever been one child in the generations. The only way for this man to get what he wants is for Lucas to die."   
  
Matt looked at her in utter shock, he knew that Buck had inexplicable powers and abilities, but he had never even fathomed this. Remembering the reason for his visit he asked softly, "Is that why you haven't mentioned how sick you really are this time?"   
  
Dara looked at him shock before nodding. Making certain that her children weren't listening she stated softly, "Yes, I don't want him worrying about one more thing, but you're right I am having more problems than before, my back constantly hurts, but I know that part of it is from the beating I took from Landrum and the other is from falling down the stairs. I sleep but I don't get any rest, I can't get rid of these damned headaches. They're not quite migraines, but they're still annoying and there just seem to be days when making it until time to go to bed is a struggle. I stay tired all of the time and the dizzy spells are getting worse every day. Last night after we left, on the way to the car, the world started spinning and the last thing that I remember is Lucas putting me to bed."   
  
Matt sighed heavily, "I knew that you were having some sort of problems, I just didn't know what. Unfortunately all I can do is run some tests to see if we can find out why, in your condition I cant risk prescribing anything. So come Monday I want you in my office. Before you ask, I wont say anything to your husband."   
  
Dara smiled ruefully, "You know me too well, you know that don't you?"   
  
Matt patted her hand as he got up and prepared to leave, "Don't worry we got you through the first three babies, we'll get you through this one too." With that he left Dara sitting alone, wondering what they would find.   
  
  
As it turned out there wasn't anything Matt could pinpoint to explain Dara's illness. Reading over the latest batch of test results he shook his head, "Dara I don't understand it, have these symptoms been present just since your pregnancy?"   
  
Dara considered his question for a moment, "No, come to think about it they've been pretty steady since about six months or so before I got pregnant, but I just always chalked them up to being tired, running after the kids and all. They've gained intensity since my pregnancy though."   
  
Matt sighed as he stated, "Well these tests aren't telling me anything and I've ran every test humanly possible, even for things that I know cant possibly be an issue, so I'll have to look into this a little more. In the meantime all I can tell you is to try and get more rest and I'll see what I can find."   
  
Dara pushed herself up from the chair; they had been searching for a cause for her debilitation for the pat six weeks, which now put Dara at five months pregnant. She had thus far been able to conceal how seriously ill she was from both her husband and children.   
  
Lucas was preoccupied with Garrett Darvin, who made rare and sporadic appearances, but still managed to be a dangerous threat to their family. Caleb was still dating Trisha, who now spent a great deal of time at their home, and the younger children were all preoccupied with the Christmas preparations, with the holiday only two weeks away as well as Rinie's third birthday quickly approaching   
  
Dara sighed in agitation as Matt patted her shoulder comfortingly, "We'll figure this out Dara, don't worry just go on home and get some rest. Loris said to just let her keep the kids until later on tonight, all right?"   
  
Dara nodded as she silently left, heading to the parking lot. Searching through her purse she found her keys and got into her car, deciding to finish all of her last minute Christmas shopping, she headed towards the center of town to accomplish her task.   
  
After she had completely finished she decided to stop by and see her husband, having parked her car near the station. Digging for her keys she had just reached the trunk when she fumbled and dropped them, watching in agitation as they skittered just under the rear of the car. Knowing that she would have difficulty reaching them in her ungainly shape she swore, "Damn!" As she sat the bags on the trunk and tried to kneel down as far as possible to reach them, she was just about to give up when a hand reached under and retrieved the keys for her, smiling her thanks she grabbed the bumper to pull herself upright, also being aided by the helping hand of the person who had helped her. Still smiling she began, "Thank you very much, I had no idea how I would reach them in this condition. You don't know how much I appreciate th... You!"   
  
Garrett Darvin smiled at his sister in law, he definitely understood why his brother had married her, she was probably about four or five years younger than he was but she looked to be still in her late teens or early twenties. Even pregnant she was still an extremely beautiful woman with her long fall of dark red hair, highlighted with gold, as well as her sea green eyes and fair complexion.   
  
Still smiling he tightened his grip on her arm as he stated, "My pleasure dear sister in law." Glancing at her swollen stomach he stated sarcastically, "I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you or that baby."   
  
Dara attempted to snatch her arm away as she answered sarcastically, "Somehow, I seriously doubt that, otherwise you wouldn't have been thoughtful enough to send me such a lovely birthday present." Becoming agitated with his refusal to release her arm, she glared at him, "Would you get you damn hands off of me?"   
  
Garrett looked past her to the approaching vehicle and smiled maliciously as he offered, "Gladly." With that he tightened his grip on her arm and shoved her hard backwards out into the path of the approaching car.   
  
Dara wasn't able to grasp at anything, falling backwards and was certain that she was bout to die until she felt two strong familiar hands quickly brace her back and push her back upright.   
  
Lucas pulled Dara close against his chest, as he looked down at her in frightened concern, "Are you all right?"   
  
Dara wasn't able to speak past the lump of fear lodged in her throat, so she simply nodded her head.  
  
Lucas glanced past his wife to the smirking face of his half brother and abruptly lost control. Moving so quickly that Dara couldn't comprehend it, he had Garrett bent over backwards over the hood of a parked care with his hands wrapped tightly around Garrett's throat as he ranted loudly, "YOU SON OF A BITCH, I TOLD YOU WHAT I WOULD DO IF YOU EVER TOUCHED MY WIFE!"   
  
Dara rushed over watching in horror as the younger man's face started turning purple from the lack of air. Seeing the look of satisfaction he seemed to be wearing at making her husband lose control she began frantically pulling at his wrists trying to pry his hands away from Garrett's throat. "Lucas, please don't, let him go. Can't you see that this is what he wants; he wants you to bring you down to his level. Please don't do this, let him go, honey please. Look at me, I'm fine I promise, darling let him go, please." Lucas turned to look at his wife.  
  
Dara had to step backwards at the look of fury and blood lust in his eyes. Unable to take any more stress Dara fought but lost her battle as she collapsed into unconsciousness.   
  
Lucas, seeing her about to hit the ground, released Garrett, who began coughing and gasping in air, to catch his wife before she could fall. Turning to glare at the younger man, he stated, "You had better pray that she's fine or I will finish this. If I were you I would get as far away from here and my sight as humanly possible." With that he placed his arm under her legs and swung her slight frame into his arms as he made his way to his office.   
  
Ben looked at Lucas in deep concern as he held open the door for him, having seen him through the window. "What happened Lucas, is she all right?"  
  
Lucas kicked the door to his office open and gently laid her on the couch. Turning towards Ben and Floyd he instructed each, "Ben get a wet cloth, Floyd go out and get her purse and keys and whatever else is out there." With that he turned and began smoothing the stray curls that had escaped from the clasp that held her hair back, away from her face.   
  
Ben came back and handed Lucas the cloth he had asked for, taking it he nodded his thanks as he began gently wiping her face and patting her cheek, "Dara? Baby, open your eyes, come on its all right. Sweetheart wake up now."   
  
Dara's eyes flickered as she opened them and looked at her surroundings. Then, remembering what had happened her eyes widened in panic. Lucas understood the fear he saw in her eyes and soothed her fears, "It's all right, and I didn't do it, although God knows I should have."   
  
Dara sighed in relief as she placed her hand along his cheek, "No, you shouldn't have. You didn't see the look on his face, that was what he wanted, for you to be lowered to his level."   
  
Lucas considered her statement and realized the truth of it as it occurred to him that maybe if Lucas knew how to transfer his spirit into another person than maybe Garrett Darvin did as well. Looking at his wife's extended stomach he realized that perhaps that had been his goal, to transfer his spirit into their unborn baby.   
  
Just then Floyd came back, carrying all of Dara's belongings. "I think that I got everything Dara, but your keys were scattered all over the place, I guess your ring broke or something."   
  
Dara nodded as she took the now loose keys from Floyd and looked in dismay at her husband, "I'll never figure out if any of them are missing."   
  
Lucas shook his head, "Don't worry about it, we'll sort them out later." Looking at both his deputies he stated, "I'm going to take Dara home, I think she's had enough excitement for one day, so I'm off duty."   
  
Floyd motioned towards the door, "I'll put these in you car Lucas and we'll bring Dara's car over later on." Lucas nodded his thanks as he reached out to help his wife up from the sofa.   
  
Dara took his hand and pulled herself up, she had to steady herself by leaning against him as the room started spinning, closing her eyes against the dizziness she prayed that it would pass quickly.   
  
Lucas watched her face carefully and surmised what the problem was. Placing his hand along her cheek he asked softly, "Dizzy again, honey?"   
  
Dara glanced at him sadly as she slowly nodded. He moved to bend down to lift her up when she protested, "You can't keep carrying me, and people will talk if you carry me out of here."   
  
Lucas shook his head as he lifted her up and stated, "To hell with other people, I'm not worried about them, I'm concerned about you."   
  
Knowing that she wasn't able to argue she laid her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. After they arrived home Lucas helped her upstairs and into bed, accepting her explanation of fatigue, since the day had been trying for them both.   
  
After she was settled he ventured downstairs and made the call he knew he had delayed for too long. He needed help and he knew the best person for it was Mama Lucy.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
..................................................................................................................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  



	6. Chapter 6

DAY OF RECKONING  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Lucilla Buck sat at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee as she finished listening to her grandson's description of the man who was now posing a serious threat to Lucas' family. Finally, he asked her, "Mama is it possible that this man is really who he claims to be?"  
  
Lucilla glanced knowingly at her grandson as she shrugged her shoulders. "What does your gut feeling tell you about it, boy?"  
  
Lucas sighed in resignation as he nodded his head, "The same thing your probably does, that he's Gabriel Buck's other son."  
  
Lucas studied her grandson as she asked in concern, "What about Dara and the babies, have you suggested that she pack them up and take herself to her sister, especially now that she's pregnant?"  
  
Lucas nodded, "I have, but you know how stubborn she is, she refuses to leave."  
  
Lucas smiled knowingly at him, "And you don't really want her to go either, do you?"  
  
Lucas smiled ruefully as he asked, "Does it show that much?"  
  
Lucilla shook her head as she stated, "Boy, when are you ever going to realize that where that girl is concerned you're an open book. A blind man couldn't miss seeing how much you love her and how far you would go to protect her."  
  
Lucas ran his hand through his hair in frustration as he stated bitterly, "Yeah, but if I hadn't just happened along today there's no telling what could have happened to her. He actually pushed her backwards into the street with a car coming."  
  
Lucilla nodded in understanding of his exasperation, "There's no sense in dwelling on could haves the fact is that you were there and that she' s fine. This man is definitely cut from Gabriel's mold, he was a vicious man too, but I don't have to remind you of that. He's going to strike where it hurts you the most and that's going to be Dara and the kids."  
  
Lucas shook his head as he ventured, "It's not just that anymore, mama. I think she's keeping something from me, but I cant put my finger on it."  
  
Lucilla looked at him in deep concern as she inquired, "You think she's hiding something from you?"  
  
Lucas nodded as he spoke softly, "I think she is, about her health, yes. I just cant quite put my finger on it though. To tell you the truth I don't think she's sure about it herself, that's why she hasn't said anything."  
  
Lucilla smiled as she patted his hand lovingly, "Well then, I guess it's a good thing mama decided to come and stay for a while to help you two out till the baby comes, isn't it?"  
  
Lucas placed his hand over hers and smiled his appreciation at her, "Thank you, I'm glad you did, but I just wasn't sure how to ask you about staying."  
  
Lucilla shook her head, "No, you were thinking that I'm too old to help take care of this house and these children, but I think we both know better. Don't we?"  
  
Lucas began to smile as he glanced up to see Dara coming into the kitchen, but when he saw how exhausted she still looked and the fact that she was dressed in her night clothes, the smile faded. Looking at the clock he frowned, it was only about seven o'clock or so but she was dressed in a nightgown and robe. She had never dressed like that unless she was getting ready for bed. Getting up he helped her to a chair as he got her a glass of juice.  
  
Dara smiled weakly at Lucilla as she reached over and weakly hugged her. "Mama, I didn't know that you were coming."  
  
Lucilla nodded as she took in her grand daughter in law's appearance. In the almost five years since Lucas had married her, Lucilla had come to think of Dara as her own granddaughter rather than simply related by marriage. More so after Dara had discovered the dark secrets hidden in the Buck family. Instead of running away, she doubled her efforts to raise her extraordinary family as well as gaining in the strength of the love she had for both her husband and children.  
  
Lucilla looked at the dark circles under her eyes, which were more prominent due to her fair complexion, as well as the way she had to brace herself against the table to sit upright, as though it took all of her energy to get from the bed to the table. Lucilla, never being one to mince words, asked bluntly, "Child, are you feeling all right? You look exhausted."  
  
Dara smiled thinly, "I'm fine mama, I'm just tired that's all." With that she looked at her husband and asked, "What would you like for supper? The kids should be back anytime now."  
  
Lucas cast a look of trepidation at his grandmother as he answered his wife's question, "I thought we'd order out, Loris called earlier and said that the kids were having a good time with her and Matt, so they asked could they spend the night and I agreed. Caleb and Trisha will be here, I sent them to pick up the order." Lucas watched his wife's face carefully as she took I the information and was thoroughly shocked when she didn't voice any objections to the idea of their three youngest staying away from home for the first time.  
  
"I think that's a good idea, the kids love playing over at Loris' anyway, I'm sure they'll have a good time."  
  
Lucilla turned and looked at her grandson in utter shock. One thing she knew for certain was that Dara loved her children with all of her heart. Whenever anyone suggested the idea of the children staying away from her for an extended period of time, she had always shot the idea down without question. For her to agree without argument for them to now stay away from home overnight was a definite sign of some sort of problem.  
  
Dara looked at her husband and asked, not certain that she had heard him correctly, "Did you say Caleb and Trisha would be here?"  
  
Lucas nodded, "Yeah, they went to rent some movies and pick up our orders, we got Chinese. I hope that's okay."  
  
Dara nodded, "That's fine, I guess I better go and change my clothes I didn't realize that they would be here, let me get dressed."  
  
Lucas watched her struggling to rise and felt tightness in his chest as he watched his wife battling against the weakness that seemed to be beating her down these days. Deciding to save her pride he reached over and covered her hand with his own as he gently suggested, "Honey, you obviously don't feel well so dot worry about your clothes. Besides, Caleb has seen you in your nightgown before and Trisha understands that you don't feel well these days."  
  
Dara nodded weakly trying to hold back her tears at his attempt to act as though everything were fine and nothing was out of the ordinary. Just then Caleb and Trisha came though the back door, laughing at some earlier joke, carrying bags full of containers of Chinese food and videos.  
  
Seeing his mother sitting at the table Caleb came around and hugged her tightly, "Are you feeling any better mama?"  
  
Dara reached up and patted the arm he had wrapped around her shoulders. "I'm fine baby. Hello Trisha, how are you sweetie?"  
  
Trisha smiled as she began taking plates and glasses from the cabinets to set the table. "Fine Dara, how are you feeling, any better?"  
  
Dara thought of the girl who was now as familiar with this house as she herself was. In the month and a half since Caleb had openly admitted to dating her seriously she had become like another child to their family.  
  
Dara attempted to rise and help the girl with the table but when Trisha saw how much effort it was requiring she stayed her efforts. "It's all right Dara, let me and Caleb do this, you just rest. How about if we all eat in front of the TV while we watch the movies, we got some good ones."  
  
Lucas glanced over and cast the girl a grateful glance at her suggestion, "That's a good idea Trisha, we'll let you guys fix everything and we'll go se the VCR up." Getting up and pulling his wife's chair out he extended his hand to help her rise, disguising it as an action of gallantry to save her pride. "Come on darlin, let's leave these guys alone." With that he placed his arm around her for support and half guided, half carried her for the living room.  
  
Lucilla had stayed to help them; she had met Trisha earlier and had been charmed by the girl and thrilled by her obvious affection for Caleb.  
  
Trisha checked to make certain Caleb's parents were out of earshot, "Caleb, I hate to say it but your mom is worse, she couldn't even get up from the table without your dad's help. When is he going to make her go to the doctors and see what's going on?"  
  
Caleb cast Trisha an agitated glare, "You weren't around the last two times she was pregnant, and it's probably something to do with that."  
  
Trisha shook her head at his stubbornness, "I'm telling you, I saw my mom and aunts whey they were all pregnant, this is more than just a complication from pregnancy. When we went shopping last week she couldn't walk a few feet without having to rest, she's trying to hide it but your mom is really sick."  
  
Caleb was about to argue when his great grandmother touched his arm, "She's right Caleb, your mama is sick, she's just been trying to hide it from all of you to keep you from worrying."  
  
Caleb sighed in resignation, he knew there was a problem with his mother but he hadn't wanted to acknowledge it. The way she always seemed so exhausted in the evenings, the way she always seemed unable to finish simple tasks without wearing herself out. He had noticed her taking a lot of pain relievers for the constant pain in her back and persistent headaches that never seemed to go away.  
  
Nodding his acceptance, he spoke softly, "All right, I know you're right, but until she says something we don't, she's trying to keep dad from worrying and she's never betrayed any of out trusts and we're not going to betray hers. We just have to make sure we're here when she needs us." With that he grabbed a tray and went into the living room to join his parents.  
  
Trisha and Lucilla looked at each other and silently nodded their agreement of his statement as they too took a tray and followed Caleb's example.  
  
  
  
Dara had enjoyed the evening with her family, despite her exhaustion. She had wanted to venture upstairs earlier and go to sleep but she knew that wouldn't make it up from the sofa let alone up the stairs so she had stayed downstairs well after Caleb left to take Trisha home and mama had gone to bed. She had been channel surfing in the hopes that her husband would decided that he was tired and ready for bed. She had decided to use the excuse of wanting to watch a movie if Lucas asked her reasons for wanting to stay downstairs. He had informed her earlier that mama Lucy would be staying to once again help out until the new baby arrived, although she dearly loved the older woman she knew that would pose a severe hitch in hiding her medical problems from her husband, but she also knew she couldn't give him a reasonable argument for her not to stay so she simply said nothing.  
  
Lucas glanced at her every once in a while as he read his book, wondering how soon she would give up this waiting game. Finally, becoming tired himself and knowing that if he was weary she must be exhausted he decided to end the game of waiting for her.  
  
Marking his place in the book he placed it on the table next to his chair and leaned forward crossing his arms and bracing them across his knees, he stared at her knowingly.  
  
Dara caught his actions from the corner of her eye and turned at the intensity of his look waiting for him to speak, when he didn't she finally asked, annoyed, "What?"  
  
Lucas shook his head as he inquired, "Would you care to tell me how stubborn you can possibly be and how much longer you would like to carry on this charade?"  
  
Dara looked at him in apprehension, and asked unsteadily, "What are you talking about honey?"  
  
Lucas narrowed his gaze and spoke softly, yet seriously, "I think you know darlin. You're exhausted, but you wont admit it. You've been waiting for me to go upstairs so that you can sleep down here because you cant make it up those stairs and my guess is that you cant even make it up from that sofa."  
  
Dara knew he had definitely hit the mark, but being stubborn she glared at him as she answered his challenge, speaking vehemently, "Oh really love, I beg to differ. We'll just see who can't make it up those stairs." With that she pushed herself up from the couch as she stalked to the staircase and began climbing them. Half way up she knew that she had made a bad mistake but she also knew that she had to make it the rest of the way to keep her husband from becoming suspicious. Pushing herself she exerted the last bit of energy she had and made it to the top and into her bedroom. Collapsing on the bed in exhaustion she tried to catch her breath as she heard his footsteps on the staircase, sitting up she took her robe off and climbed into bed, trying to allay Lucas' suspicions.  
  
Lucas entered the bedroom and looked down at his wife, he knew as he watched her climb the stairs that she was spending the last bit of energy she probably had, but he had to make her realize that there was a problem. Knowing he couldn't bring himself to strip her of her pride any further he began undressing and climbed into bed next to her, taking her in his arms he kissed her on her cheek as he whispered, "You're right, I apologize I just thought you over exerted yourself today, I'm sorry for baiting you like that."  
  
Dara felt like a knife had been twisted in her stomach at his words. He was right, yet he was apologizing to her when she had more of less lied to him. She knew what was coming next when she felt him push her hair away from her neck and felt the neckline of her gown being pushed down her shoulder. He moved his mouth along the back of her neck and side of her throat down to her shoulder. Dara wanted more than anything to make love with him, but she knew she was too physically exhausted to even attempt it. Turning towards him she placed her hand along his cheek and pleaded softly, "Lucas, please honey, don't. It isn't that I don't want to make love with you, but I don't feel well and I'm very tired, I think you're right I over did it today."  
  
Lucas stopped and looked at her in concern, noting the pleading look in her eyes he took her hand and gently kissed it. "It's all right, darlin. I understand maybe in the morning you'll feel better. Let's get some sleep." With that he pulled her close to him and settled down to sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

1 DAY OF RECKONING  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
Christmas finally came, much to the relief of Rinie, Riesa and Alex. Dara had spent her time and precious energy preparing for the holiday as well as Rinie's third birthday, which was the day after Christmas. Thanks to Caleb and Trisha as well as mama Lucy's help she had been able to accomplish everything she needed to for everyone's Christmas.  
  
When Christmas morning came it was to the usual tradition of the three younger children rushing thru the door to leap to the end of their parent's bed, while Caleb stood reservedly by the door, yelling excitedly, "It's Christmas, wake up mommy and daddy we want to see what Santa Clause brought us."  
  
Both Lucas and Dara sat up abruptly, trying to orient themselves while the children got their parents' robes to hand to them. Lucas glanced at Caleb, "How about taking these wild heathens downstairs and we'll be there in a second." Caleb nodded as he ushered his siblings out the door to head downstairs.  
  
Lucas watched his wife carefully, he had come to learn how to judge whether or not she would have a good day or a bad day by how she started out in the morning. He knew however that today was a holiday, which entailed a lot of activity, as well as knowing she still had tomorrow's birthday party for Rinie to get through. Watching her as she slipped her robe on while he pulled on a pair of jeans he decided to take the direct approach, walking over to her he bent down and lifted her up.  
  
She had learned over the past couple of weeks to no longer be embarrassed by his actions and simply accept them in gratitude. Looking at him she pointed out, "You're not dressed yet."  
  
Lucas shook his head and smiled ruefully, "The kids have seen me without a shirt before and you've definitely seen me in a lot less, so quit fretting over it." With that he carried her downstairs and settled her on the sofa, then called the kids and mama Lucy to come into the front room to open Christmas gifts.  
  
All three younger children were thrilled with the small training bikes they had received, as well as dolls and clothes and play jewelry for the girls and video games and action figures for Alex.  
  
Caleb, having learned the truth behind the Santa Clause myth a couple of years prior, went along good naturedly with the new stereo and TV he had received, as well as various CD's and clothes he had asked for.  
  
Caleb and Trisha, as well as the younger children and mama Lucy had given Lucas a painting done form a picture taken of Dara from their wedding. When he opened the present he was speechless, finally he hugged each of his children and thanked them for their thoughtfulness, stating that he knew the perfect place for it to hang.  
  
For mama Lucy there was new knitting supplies and a new lace shawl to wear for special occasions as well as a necklace that had a charm representing each of their birthdays, including Dara's  
  
Dara, as usual, was spoiled by her husband and children, she received another crystal sculpture to add to her collection from the younger children, as well as videos from Caleb and Trisha to add to her collection, from mama Lucy she received a quilt that detailed the dates of her marriage and the births of her children, with room left for the addition of the new baby. From Lucas she was as usual overwhelmed; she received a new curio cabinet to hold her crystal figurine collection as well as an antique silver tray she had voiced a desire for.  
  
Thinking they were done exchanging gifts she was shocked when Lucas reached under the seat cushion of the sofa and pulled a velvet box out. When he opened the lid to the box she gasped at the contents, inside was an emerald and diamond pendant to match the ring he had given her their first Christmas together.  
  
Dara looked at him with tears in her eyes as she stated, "You really shouldn't have the cabinet was more than enough, you're spoiling me you know that don't you?"  
  
Motioning for her to turn around and hold her hair for him to fasten it he smiled at her and replied, "That's what I promised when I married you, now just say thank you like a good little wife and let me fasten this."  
  
After he had fastened the necklace she turned and smiled shyly as she voice, "Thank you." Then placing a kiss on his mouth she pushed herself up with his assistance and headed to the kitchen to check on their holiday meal.  
  
Mama Lucy followed her into the kitchen to help, leaving the children to do away with the wrapping paper and allowing Lucas to go finish dressing. When he came back downstairs half an hour later, immaculately dressed, as usual in the new clothes his wife had given him for Christmas, he joined the women in the kitchen. Since they were eating early due to the celebration they had planned for their daughter's birthday the next day, Dara and mama had started most of the preparations for the meal the night before. When everything was almost ready Dara headed to her room to shower and change.  
  
Trisha had arrived early to dine with them and seeing mama Lucy by herself in the kitchen, had volunteered and already had the table set and helped finish the food preparations.  
  
Dara smiled at the girl gratefully, as they all sat down and began enjoying the meal. Before they had a change to begin the doorbell rang. Dara stood and motioned for Lucas to continue slicing the turkey while she answered the door.  
  
Expecting to see either Selena Coombs and her daughter, who was visiting her mother, or Ben, who had begun the tradition of stopping by on Christmas day since the first Christmas Dara had invited him to stay with them, she had no qualms about opening the door herself.  
  
Leaving the foyer door open she turned the knob on the outer portal and pulled it open. Seeing no one there she stepped outside the door and looked around, not finding anyone she shrugged and closed the door once more, then went back into house, closing the foyer door as well. Turning to head back to the dining room, she saw what had to be at least a eight foot python, wrapping itself around the stairwell railing.  
  
Dara's eyes widened in fright as the snake spotted her and began unwinding itself from the wooden railing to slither in her direction, Dara backed into the door and began screaming for her husband.  
  
Lucas had just finished slicing the turkey when he heard his name screamed at the top of his wife's lungs.  
  
"LUUUUCAASSS!"  
  
Pushing the chair back, he ordered hi younger children and the women "Stay in here, I mean it!" With that he ran to the front hall, followed closely by his eldest son. At first he couldn't understand the look of intense fright on his wife's face or why she was standing backed into the corner at the front door. Then, seeing the slithering form of the huge python getting closer to his wife, he cursed, "What the hell, how did that thing get in here?"  
  
Caleb pointed as the snake was now less than a foot away from his mother, who had backed as far away as possible and now had no place left to go, "Who cares how it got in here, lets just get it out of here."  
  
Lucas, who had ran from the dining room still clutching the carving knife, looked down at it then at the snake. Holding it by the blade, he threw it and hit what he had been aiming for, just below the snake's head, which was now effectively pinned to the floor, preventing it from moving any closer to his wife.  
  
Dara looked at the knife sticking out of the reptile's body as the thing squirmed in the final throes of death, as well as the blood oozing from the wound and the proximity of it's location. Unable to cope with the horror in front of her, she felt her knees buckle and realized that she was being engulfed in blackness.  
  
Lucas saw her collapsing and rushed forward to catch her before she could hit the floor. Lifting her in his arms he carried to the living room and placed her on the sofa. Looking at his son he instructed, "Get her a glass of brandy, then find a sheet and cover that damned thing up, we'll get it out of here in a second."  
  
Caleb rushed to do as he had been told, returning with the brandy he handed it to his father and went to cover the snake over.  
  
Lucas lifted Dara's head and patted her cheek gently, "Come on darlin, it's all right the snake's gone. Open your eyes baby, come on."  
  
Dara opened her eyes slowly and looked at her husband wearily, without saying a word she sat up and laid her head against his chest as she began quietly sobbing out her frustrations with the situation. Lucas laid his cheek against the top of her head as he held her tightly to him.  
  
Caleb came back and asked quietly, "Will mama be okay?' Lucas nodded silently as Caleb motioned to the hallway, "I'll take care of that thing, dad. You stay here with mama, besides the kids don't need to see it."  
  
Once Dara had quieted somewhat Lucas lifted her eyes to meet his as he brought the glass to her lips, "I want you to take a sip of this, it will help, but just a small sip you shouldn't be drinking at all, but you need something to help calm you down."  
  
Dara did as told and coughed as the unfamiliar liquid burned a path down her throat. Pushing the glass away she looked up at her husband in dismay, "When is he going to stop? He'll go after the children next, you and I both know that."  
  
Lucas shook his head, "No he wont. Dara I'm going to have to stop him, there just isn't another way to do it honey, I'm sorry, but I think we know it's him or us, and I have no intention of letting him get my family."  
  
Dara sighed in resignation as she quietly agreed with her husband's statement, "I know, do what you feel you have to, I'll understand."  
  
Lucas held her close to him as he asked quietly, "Do you have any idea as to how much I love you?"  
  
Dara looked up at him sadly as she nodded her head and replied, "Enough to kill for me." With that she lowered her head and began crying at the truth of her statement.  
  
Lucas held her and stroked her hair trying to comfort her as best he could until her tears subsided. When he was sure she was in control over her emotions he asked tenderly, "I know you don't really want to, but for the kids sake are you ready to go back in and eat Christmas dinner?" Dara nodded her head as she wiped the tears from her face.  
  
Lucas helped her up and led her back to the dining room to try and act as though everything were normal. Each childe looked at her in concern as all three asked, "What happened mommy, are you okay?"  
  
Dara smiled at her children and lied convincingly, "Yes babies, I'm fine. I saw a mouse and it scared me, that's all, now lets eat our dinner."  
  
Lucilla looked at her grandson questioningly as did Trisha, shaking his head he motioned to the younger children; silently explaining that this was not a fit topic for them.  
  
Caleb came back and took his seat as well. Lucas glanced at him and asked cautiously, "Where did you dispose of the uh, mouse at?"  
  
Caleb, catching his meaning, immediately answered carefully, knowing his younger siblings penchant for curiosity, "In the incinerator, we burned the paper and boxes earlier so it isn't a problem."  
  
Lucas nodded as he began eating his dinner, he glanced at the opposite end of the table watching his wife as she tried her best to eat her own dinner, but not having a lot of success. Knowing she was concerned over the idea of Rinie's birthday party and what Garrett Darvin might attempt, he decided to approach the problem directly. Addressing his youngest child, he asked, "Rinie?"  
  
Looking up at her father she smiled and answered brightly, "Yes daddy?"  
  
Returning the child's smile as well as marveling at her enthusiasm he asked, glancing at he wife cautiously, "Where is your favorite place in the world baby?"  
  
Placing her small fist under her chin as she concentrated on the answer she replied brightly, "Chuck E. Cheese's, they have games and rides and the animals sing and dance and we get to eat pizza."  
  
Nodding at her reasoning he asked, "You wouldn't happen to know a little girl who is having a birthday tomorrow who would like to have her party there, do you?"  
  
Rinie sat up and gasped, smiling broadly as she jumped from her chair and ran to climb in her father's lap. "You mean it daddy, I can really have my party there, for real?"  
  
Lucas glanced at his wife and was relieved to see the tender smile she had on her face as she nodded in acceptance of his suggestion. Hugging his daughter close to him he laughed, "Yes baby, I really mean it, you can have your party there."  
  
Rinie looked over at her great grandmother, she wasn't sure what to make of the woman yet, not having spent as much time around her as Caleb and Riesa and Alex, she asked timidly, "Are you coming too, mama?"  
  
Lucilla took in the look of hopefulness on the small face and smiled, "Of course I am child, and I wouldn't miss seeing a possum sing and dance." Rinie reached over and hugged her great grandmother as she climbed off her father's lap to take her seat.  
  
Noticing the looks of upset on Alex and Riesa's faces she inquired, "All right you two, what is the matter with you?"  
  
Alex looked at his mother sadly, "Are we going to get to go too? Our birthdays next month."  
  
Lucas nodded as he answered for his wife, "Yes, you two get to go. And next month you can have your party wherever you want to, all right?"  
  
Both brightened as Riesa asked her mother seriously, "Mommy, you and daddy have an anniversary next month too, don't you?"  
  
Dara nodded as she explained, "That's right, as a matter of fact it's the same day as your birthdays."  
  
Riesa looked at her mother in astonishment, then in uncertainty, "How could we be born the same day you and daddy were married, weren't you too busy to do both?"  
  
Dara laughed, as did everyone at the little girl's logic, explaining carefully, she stated, "You weren't born on the same day we were married, you were born on the first anniversary of the day we were married. You came along a year later. Personally, I've always looked at it as you two being the best anniversary present and Rinie as being the best Christmas present that I've ever received."  
  
All three smiled at their mother and then Rinie asked, "When did you get Caleb?"  
  
Caleb looked up, curious as to his mother's answer.  
  
Dara smiled at her eldest son as she replied, "He was the best late birthday, and early Christmas present I ever received."  
  
Laughing and not wanting to be left out, Alex inquired, "What's daddy, mommy?"  
  
Dara glanced at her husband tenderly and answered with out embarrassment, "He's the best thing to ever happen in my life. Because without him I wouldn't have my wonderful children, now eat your dinner." With that they finished their meal.  
  
  
  
After a day of the children playing and friends visiting, everyone was worn out and ready for bed. Despite the earlier incident with the snake, Dara's spirits had lifted considerably with the day, having heard from her sisters and their families had brightened her mood a good bit, as did Selena and her daughter's visit, as well as Ben's.  
  
Dara had been astonished to find Selena had a daughter, which she learned spent most of her time with her grandparents. Despite herself Dara had been concerned about Diane's father.  
  
Selena, knowing why she was concerned, had put her fears to rest when she first introduced Diane. "Don't worry Dara, she doesn't belong to him, Billy Peele was her father."  
  
Dara had nodded her acceptance, knowing the truth when she looked at the child; she saw no signs of Lucas anywhere in the girl's face. Having formed a strong friendship with Selena, Dara felt the need to ask, "Why doesn't she live with you, Selena? I know that you love her and you're a good mother."  
  
Selena merely shook her head, "Because she deserves better than me, my parents are good to her and I get to see her all the time, but this way no one tells her your mother's the town tramp."  
  
Letting it go, Dara dropped the subject and respected Selena's decision.  
  
  
  
After all of their company had finally left and the children had been put to bed, mama Lucy had said her goodnight and went upstairs, Caleb was at Trisha's house, eating supper with them as well as meeting the rest of her family.  
  
Considering his son's relationship with the girl, Lucas asked, "Are you starting to think like I do that she just might be our future daughter in law?"  
  
Dara groaned at the thought, Lucas glanced at her questioningly, "I thought you liked her?"  
  
Dara sighed, "I do, but the next step after they marry is children and I really don't want to think about being a grandmother right now."  
  
Lucas laughed at her logic as he considered out loud, "Well lets see, she just turned fifteen, which means if they get married when she's eighteen that's three more years, you'll be thirty four and considering our own habitualness with making love you'll probably be pregnant again. So theoretically you'll still have at least sixteen more years of childbearing ahead of you."  
  
Dara looked at him in astonishment, "I see that you've been thinking about this awhile, do you intend to keep me pregnant until I reach menopause?"  
  
Lucas smiled at her leeringly, "I sure as hell wouldn't mind trying."  
  
Dara smiled invitingly, feeling well enough for a change to indulge her husband's lecherous side. "Care to indulge in a little practice?"  
  
Lucas slid closer to her on the sofa and smiled as he replied, "Happy to oblige." With that he took complete possession of her mouth as he pushed her gently back on the sofa. Realizing where they were, Lucas placed his arm under her legs and lifted her from the sofa while he continued to explore her mouth to be met in response by her.  
  
Opening the door to their room he laid her on the bed and closed the door. Kneeling over he began unfastening her dress and slid it from her body she did the same with his clothing.  
  
Dara noticed Lucas shaking his head as he looked at her, "What is it?"  
  
Lucas smiled, "It never astounds me that no matter how many times I see you like this, whether you're pregnant or not, you look more beautiful than the time before."  
  
Dara felt a quiver of pleasure at his statement. Pulling his head down she kissed him and allowed him to deepen the kiss before he began trailing the length of her body with his mouth. When he reached her abdomen he felt the slight flutter as she looked at him in excitement, "That's the first time he's moved."  
  
Placing his hand over the spot he waited as he felt the flutter again and returned his wife's smile. Shaking his head, he stated, "Well, we're three for three now."  
  
Dara laughed at his statement. With both of her pregnancies the first time they felt the babies move was while they were making love.  
  
After they had both found release in each other they clung to each other as they drifted off to sleep to find some peace. 


	8. Chapter 8

1 DAY OF RECKONING  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
The birthday party went off without a hitch, all of the children had enjoyed themselves and no trouble had erupted from Garrett Darvin.  
  
With the party behind them life returned to a new pace, which was somewhat eased by mama Lucy's presence, Dara still suffered unbearably from the exhaustion and various other symptoms, but Matt was still unable to find a reason or cure to help her.  
  
She had still managed to keep the seriousness of her illness from her husband, but even that was getting increasingly difficult to do as the symptoms seemed to be gaining in intensity. The realization of how serious his wife's condition was came to Lucas just before the second week in January, when Dara was around six months pregnant.  
  
Lucilla had decided to venture home for the day to gather some things she needed, Caleb and Trisha had volunteered to drive her, leaving Dara and the children alone.  
  
Dara had been feeling increasingly weaker through the day, she was in the process of preparing supper when the dizziness descended on her with a vengeance, she had grabbed at the kitchen counter for support but was unable to fight succumbing to the overwhelming sensation which finally engulfed her, causing her to collapse on the floor into oblivion.  
  
Rinie, Riesa and Alex had all three heard the noise and went to find it's source. Not seeing their mother they were about to go back to watching their shows when Rinie decided that she was thirsty. Going over to the refrigerator she found her mother unconscious. Shouting for her siblings who came over quickly, they tried to revive their mother.  
  
Alex looked to his sisters in fright, "What do we do, she won't wake up?"  
  
Riesa glanced to her sister, who despite her age was remaining calm. Glancing at the clock, Rinie stated hopefully, "Daddy will know what to do, he should be home soon."  
  
Just then they heard the front door open and heard their father's voice announcing his arrival. Riesa jumped up and ran up the hallway to get her father.  
  
Lucas turned to smile at his daughter until he saw the look of panic on her face. "Daddy! Come quick, there something wrong with mommy."  
  
Lucas ran up the hallway where his other children were still kneeling over their mother's unconscious body. Placing his hand gently behind her neck to lift her head from the floor, he gently patted her cheek as he begged, "Dara? Honey, wake up, come on now open your eyes, honey wake up." Lucas waited but when no response came from her he tried again more insistently, patting her cheeks with a little more force he spoke more harshly, "Damned Dara, wake up baby, come on look at me, open your eyes." When he still received no response he placed his arm under her legs and lifted her off the floor.  
  
Rinie looked at him in fear as she asked timidly, "Daddy, will mommy be all right?"  
  
Lucas looked at all three children, trying to keep his own panic down, he answered in what he hoped was a steady voice, "I hope so angel." Trying to decide on the best course of action, he was grateful to see the front door open and his eldest child enter. Rushing past he briefly explained, "Call Crower, tell him that your mother has passed out but she isn't waking up, I'm taking her to the hospital." With that he rushed to the car and settled her in the front before speeding off leaving Caleb to do as told and Trisha and mama Lucy trying to comfort and quiet the younger children's fears for the their mother.  
  
  
  
Lucas sat in the emergency waiting room with his head in his hands, begging whatever deity there was that his wife would be all right. Finally, Crower came out and sat across from him.  
  
When Matt saw Lucas' eyes he could have sworn the man had been crying.  
  
Lucas asked, almost afraid of the answer, "Well?"  
  
Matt shook his head as he decided to level with him, "First of all, she's been battling whatever this is for a while, since before her pregnancy it's only gained in intensity with her pregnancy, and to be honest I'm stumped. We've run every test there is on her for the past two and a half months trying to find a cause. She stays exhausted, continuous dizziness, headaches, sore throats and according to her, she sleeps but doesn't get any rest from it."  
  
Lucas considered his words and realized that he had seen everything he had just had described to him, but had always accepted Dara's explanations of a new virus or just not feeling well. Sighing heavily he asked, "So what do we do now? You're telling me my wife has a disease that you cant find?"  
  
Matt sighed in frustration, "I'm not happy with it either, if I don't know what it is then I cant treat it, but I've taken the liberty of calling a friend of mine he's an expert in obscure diseases. If any one can find the answer he can."  
  
Lucas looked at him in appreciation for his foresight, "What about now, how is she?"  
  
Matt, realizing his concern, stated, "She's still pregnant, we did an ultrasound and the baby appears to be fine, whatever happened didn't affect the baby. She's conscious now and she isn't having any pain, other than the one in her back, but we knew to expect that one, but there is one major thing though."  
  
Lucas glanced at him impatiently as he demanded, "Well, what is it?"  
  
Matt was wearing a look of deep concern on his face as he stated, "She's thoroughly exhausted, I mean beyond belief, and not to mention extremely depressed. I think that stems from her illness though. She wants to go home and since there's no complications with the baby and given her mental state at the moment it might not be a bad idea."  
  
Lucas nodded in acceptance of Crower's decision, "All right, whatever is best for her." With that he let Crower lead him to the examination room where Dara was.  
  
Lucas had to brace himself when he saw her, she looked exceedingly frail and he could see that just sitting up seemed to be a chore for her, placing a smile on his face he informed her brightly, "Darlin, Matt says that you can go home so lets get you dressed and I'll take you home all right?"  
  
Giving a slight nod of her head in agreement, Lucas realized that she didn't say anything because she was too tired to speak. Taking her clothes from the chair he dressed her since she was unable to do it for herself. He had just finished when Crower pushed a wheelchair in to discharge her. Lucas held her arm for her to get down from the table, when she slid from the table to the floor her legs refused to hold her and she would have landed in a heap if Lucas hadn't of caught her.  
  
Bracing herself as her husband held her, she looked up into his concerned face and unable to hold it back any longer she began crying weakly without saying a word.  
  
Lucas pulled her tight against him as he stated, "Darlin it's all right, we'll find out what this is, don't worry. Matt called a specialist; he'll be able to help you. Please baby, don't cry, I can't stand to see you like this."  
  
Matt shook his head at the sight of Lucas Buck trying to comfort his wife. Five years ago he would never have been able to comprehend Buck even possessing the feelings he was now displaying.  
  
Dara had finally quieted down as Lucas wiped the tears from her eyes. "Better now?"  
  
Dara nodded weakly as she leaned against him for support, holding her up while Crower pushed the chair behind her, Lucas gently lowered her to the seat and followed as Crower pushed her to the parking lot. Once outside Lucas lifted her from the chair and settled her in the car.  
  
Matt glanced at him as he stated, "When Adam gets here, I'll call you."  
  
Lucas nodded his appreciation as he went around and got in the car.  
  
  
  
Once they arrived home Lucas glanced at Dara in uncertainty, "Darlin, do you think that you can make it in the house by yourself?"  
  
Dara looked at him with tears in her eyes as she shook her head sadly and voiced quietly, "I don't think that I can even get out of the car by myself."  
  
Lucas got out and quickly came around to her side to open the door. Lifting her in his arms he felt a wave of despair wash over him when she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face against his shoulder and began crying. Patting her back comfortingly, he held her tighter to him as he stated, "It's all right baby, let it out, you've kept it in long enough. We'll find out what the problem is and we'll fix it. Don't worry, I'm right here."  
  
Lucas had just reached the top step when the door opened wide. Caleb was about to say something when Lucas shook his head, cutting him off as he continued on his course up the staircase. When he reached their bedroom he sat her on the bed as he searched for a nightgown so that he could dress her for bed.  
  
After he had removed her clothes and dressed her in a gown he pulled the covers of the bed back, then lifting her off the edge settled her under the covers. Making certain that she was warm enough he tucked her in and was about to leave when she reached out and grabbed his hand as she pleaded, "Please, don't leave me, stay with me until I fall asleep."  
  
Lucas patted her hand as he lay down next to her and held her close to him, trying to assure her that everything would be all right. "It's going to be fine honey, this specialist will be able to find out what the problem is and then they can help you. I'm right here and I promise that I'll be right here to take care of you."  
  
Lucas knew that she was crying again but he also knew that she was better off to let her emotions out then to keep them in. He began rubbing her lower back where he knew it would be hurting her the worst to try and help her relax. Shortly, he could feel her breathing deepen and become more even as he realized that she had finally fallen asleep. Lucas pushed the hair away from her face and placed a kiss on her forehead as he headed downstairs to discuss the situation with the rest of their family.  
  
When Lucas entered the living room it was to find their four children as well as Mama Lucy and Trisha waiting to learn what was going on with Dara.  
  
Lucas sat down in his chair as he gratefully accepted a cup of coffee from his grandmother. Caleb, unable to bare the tension, came straight to the point as he asked his father, "Well, what's wrong with mama? And don't tell us she just fainted, she's been passing out a lot and there has to be a reason."  
  
Lucas turned and nodded at the truth of his son's statement as he explained, "There is a problem, and apparently she has been ill since before this pregnancy, it's just intensified the further into her pregnancy she gets."  
  
All three of the younger children looked at each other then to their father in seriousness as Riesa asked in uncertain fear, "Daddy, is mommy going to die?"  
  
Lucas abruptly slammed his cup down and glared at his three-year-old daughter, as he exploded, "NO, AND DON'T YOU EVER ASK ME A QUESTION LIKE THAT AGAIN YOUNG LADY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"  
  
Riesa tried to hold back the tears but was unable to; her father had never raised his voice at her, Rinie or her brothers.  
  
Lucas, seeing the hurt and confusion on his daughter's face, as well as the tears spilling from the eyes that were so much like her mother's, was instantly regretful of his outburst. Holding his arms out to her he watched with a tug at his heart as she reluctantly walked over and allowed him to lift her up to his lap as he hugged her and brushed her tears away. "I'm sorry baby. No, mommy isn't going to die, we just aren't sure exactly what's wrong with her right now."  
  
Turning to the rest of the group he explained, "Which is why we have all got to pull together. Your mother is very tired and weak; she needs as much rest as possible. So we have to make the rest of her pregnancy as easy on her as we can. Crower called in a specialist to see if we can't find out exactly what is wrong with her. So do I have all of your cooperation?"  
  
Everyone was quiet until Trisha spoke up timidly, "If mama Lucy can handle it until Caleb and I get home from school, then we can take care of the house and cooking, as well as the grocery shopping."  
  
Lucas nodded in appreciation of the girl's eagerness to volunteer her help. "I've got some time coming and things are fairly quite right now, I can get Ben and Floyd to cover for me so that I can he here to help as much as possible." Turning to Lucilla, he asked, "Well, mama its up to you, are you in it with us?  
  
Lucas saw the hopeful look on the faces of all her grandchildren and nodded in agreement, "Of course I am, we're a family and we stick together during a time like this. I'm in."  
  
Lucas sighed in relief as having overcome one obstacle, now if they could just get past the larger one of finding out what was wrong with Dara, and how to cure it. 


	9. Chapter 9

1 DAY OF RECKONING  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
Lucas and Dara were sitting across the desk from Matt as well as the specialist he had called, Dr. Adam Winfield.  
  
Dara had felt as ease with the man's manner from their first meeting, he was probably about ten years older than Lucas with just a touch of gray in his hair and eyes that were soft and kind.  
  
Looking up from the test results they had just received back, as well as the results from the barrage of tests Matt had already done, he folded his hands in front of him on the desktop as he addressed the situation. "Well Mrs. Buck, I think that we've finally found out what your problem is."  
  
Dara glanced up sharply as she grabbed her husband's hand, waiting for whatever news this man had to give. Lucas looked at the man and silently waited for the diagnosis.  
  
Winfield looked at the couple across from him as he smiled reassuringly, "Actually what you have is a fairly common disease, it is however very difficult to diagnose. According to mine and Dr. Crower's examinations and based on our findings we've both agreed that you're suffering from Chronic Fatigue Syndrome."  
  
Dara looked at him skeptically, then turning to her husband who voiced the concern upper most in his mind, "Is it fatal?"  
  
Winfield shook his head, "No, it can in some cases be debilitating though. Such as in your wife's case." Turning to Dara he asked, "You said that you were feeling drained even before this pregnancy?"  
  
Dara nodded, "Yes, I've had the headaches and fatigue maybe about five or six months before I discovered that I was pregnant."  
  
Winfield nodded his understanding, "Well the good news is that we can try and help you now with a stronger pre-natal vitamin as well as an iron supplement. Your iron count is extremely low. I've seen some women who don't seem to have a significant problem during their pregnancies who also suffer from CFS, but there are women, like you, who seem to have a severe problem with it in their pregnancies. Now that's not to say that if you should choose to have another child after this one that you would be subject to these problems during that pregnancy. I've seen women who have severe problems during one pregnancy, but have none during the next ones."  
  
Lucas asked in concern, "So the dizziness and fainting are they normal with this?"  
  
Winfield nodded, "Yes, with the low iron count and fatigue and weakness, that's a very normal occurrence. My concern with that is that she be extremely cautious when she drives and things of that nature."  
  
Lucas considered a moment then asked, "What are some of the contributing factors that make her condition worse?"  
  
Matt, who had been sitting silent, spoke up, "Stress seems to be a big one, and the more stress she has the worse the fatigue and weakness will be. The only real solution we can offer to help is to give her the vitamins and iron, and for her to get as much rest as possible and avoid stress as much as she can."  
  
Dara, who had been taking all the information in, asked, "You said that in cases like mine sometimes pregnancy makes the symptoms worse, does that mean that after the baby is born that I'll be somewhat better?"  
  
Winfield smiled as he replied, "Please understand Mrs. Buck, you'll always be subject to bouts of weakness and fatigue, you're going to have to live with this from here on out, but I'm reasonably comfortable in saying that after you give birth and after you recover that yes, you should see a marked improvement in your energy level, but for right now you're going to be tired for the most part. But understand also that you need to try and keep your strength up without exhausting yourself. I hate being the one to tell you, but I think it's best that you understand that there will be times that you're going to be too exhausted to even speak, and days when getting out of bed will be impossible for you. But there are things that you will be able to do to ease the symptoms, vitamins, exercise and rest seem to be the most important keys that we've found so far."  
  
Lucas narrowed his gaze on the man as he asked, "What about when it comes time for her to deliver the baby? Giving birth is exhausting enough, wont that totally wear her down?"  
  
Winfield consulted her medical file as he stated, "I see that you have given birth twice, a set of twins and a single birth all three were early deliveries. One was natural and the last was by c-section. According to your file your previous pregnancies were troubled in the beginning, both caused by outside influences. Whereas this pregnancy was normal in the beginning with complications the further along you get." Closing the folder he considered a moment as he glanced at Matt. "My opinion would be to wait until you're a little further along to decide on the best way for you to deliver. I'm not a big advocate of C-section deliveries, especially not in a case like yours. If you've gained some strength by the time your due my suggestion would be to deliver naturally, however, if you're not any stronger then a c-section will be necessary."  
  
Matt nodded in agreement as he addressed both Dara and Lucas, "I agree, I think that would be best."  
  
Lucas turned to Dara as he inquired, "You're the one on the table here, what do you want?"  
  
Dara considered a moment before she answered, "I want to deliver naturally, if it's possible."  
  
Lucas nodded as he stated, "You heard her." Standing he asked, "Is that all we need to know?"  
  
Matt and Winfield both nodded as Matt handed him two bottles of pills as well as two prescriptions for Dara. "These are her vitamins and iron, make certain that she takes them every morning they should help her, and make her rest as much as possible." Matt decided to address them on a more personal issue, "In light of the situation I think that there's something you two should consider."  
  
Dara glanced up, sensing he was hesitant about whatever he was about to say. "Well Matt, speak up what is it?"  
  
Matt steadied himself knowing what her reaction would probably be, "Since they're older now and under the circumstances, I think that you should strongly consider enrolling the kids in pre-school."  
  
Dara stared at him in disbelief, "you want me to dump my children in a day care, away from me all day?" Dara shook her head vehemently, "I don't think so Matt."  
  
Lucas, who had been silent, considered the suggestion as he touched his wife's arm while stating softly, "Darlin, I think we should give it some thought, the twins are four and Rinie is three, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea."  
  
Dara looked at him in shock as she stated, "We'll discuss this later on, lets go home." With that she pushed herself up from her chair as Lucas held the door open for her.  
  
  
  
Lucas sat silent, waiting for her to vent her frustration over Matt's earlier suggestion. He had been considering the idea of sending the children to a pre-school since the onset of Dara's illness, but he had never had the nerve to voice the idea to her. He knew that she wouldn't be very receptive to the idea of their children being away from her for hours everyday, although it would be mandatory soon enough.  
  
Finally, Dara spoke up, "I can't believe that you would consider the idea of our children being away from us for hours everyday."  
  
Lucas sighed; he could see the onset of a very big disagreement. "Darlin, no offense but I'm away from them for hours everyday anyway, remember?"  
  
Dara turned to look out the window as she stated softly, "Well, I'm not."  
  
Lucas pulled the car off the road, down a dirt path. Dara looked at him in shock as he cut the engine and asked, "What are you doing?"  
  
Lucas ran his hand through his hair in frustration as he stated, "We are going to settle this now, and since we don't fight in front of the kids and I don't see us settling this without one, I felt that this was the best course of action. Now, I've tried to avoid being blunt but you and your stubbornness are forcing me to, so let me explain this to you. I understand that you feel like your babies are growing up and that is somewhat depressing, I feel the same way, but they are at the age that they need to learn how to interact with other children their own age, aside from each other. They are three and four years old and to be honest about it I think that it would be better for them as well as for you for them to be in pre-school, you're going to have a new baby to occupy your time pretty soon and with your condition tending to four children is going to be very difficult on you, not to mention physically exhausting. As well as the issues that if the children are in pre-school you'll be able to get more rest. Now, it's not like we're sending them to some run down public school, we can afford the best and that's what we'll have for them. Can you possibly give me a rational and acceptable reason now why we shouldn't enroll them?"  
  
Dara glared at him for a moment, then lowering her head mumbled softly, "No, I don't suppose that I can give you an acceptable reason why we shouldn't enroll them."  
  
Lucas felt a pang of guilt at the defeated tone in her voice, wrapping his arms around her he pulled her closer to him as he stated softly, "Darlin, I know that this is hard, but it really is for the best."  
  
Dara nodded her acceptance as she brushed the tears away, " I know it is, I just didn't realize that they had grown up so fast on me that's all."  
  
Lucas pushed a stray curl back from her face as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips and asked gently "Better now?" Dara smiled sadly as she nodded. Satisfied that they had settled the issue he started the car and headed in the direction of their home. 


	10. Chapter 10

DAY OF RECKONING  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
Since the source of Dara's illness had been discovered and her family now knew that it didn't pose a fatal threat to her life, everyone was able to enjoy the twins birthdays as well as Dara and Lucas's anniversary, although they had opted to celebrate the latter on the next weekend, agreeing to let all three children spend the night with Matt and Loris. Caleb and Trisha, as usual were out for the evening, while Lucilla had decided to take matt and Loris up on their invitation for her to spend the evening with them, having supper and watching movies.  
  
Following the advice of both doctors Dara had taken her vitamins and iron pills faithfully and had, as predicted, felt less exhausted and was even able to now accomplish a few of the more simple tasks that she had before hand been unable to perform.  
  
Lucas had surprised her by not only taking her to their favorite seafood restaurant, but had also given her a bracelet that contained five various stones flanked on either side by a diamond and linked together with gold leaves.  
  
Dara had been surprised and exclaimed, "You've got to stop doing this, this is too extravagant."  
  
Lucas had merely shrugged as he fastened the piece around her wrist and inquired, "Whom else should I buy things like this for? Besides, each stone represents each year that we've been married."  
  
Dara smiled as she leaned across the table to place a kiss on his mouth, "Thank you, I love it."  
  
Lucas smiled in return as he held up his wrist indicating the new wristwatch that she had given him for their anniversary. "You're more than welcome, and thank you for this, how did you know that I wanted this one?"  
  
Dara smiled slyly as she pertly replied, "You're not the only one able to read minds after five years of marriage you know."  
  
Lucas laughed at her statement, grateful to see that she was in such good spirits as compared to her condition just a couple of week's prior. Just then the waiter came over, holding a bottle of champagne. Lucas looked at him, puzzled. "We didn't order champagne, we didn't even order any wine, my wife is pregnant and doesn't drink alcohol."  
  
The waiter nodded as he began to prepare to open the bottle, "I know Sheriff Buck, but that gentleman over at the bar sent it over, he said something about wishing you and your wife a happy anniversary."  
  
Dara looked at him in panic as she whispered fearfully, "He couldn't have found us, could he?"  
  
Lucas placed his hand over hers as he looked over his shoulder to find the person he already knew would be sitting at the bar Garrett Darvin. Lucas turned back to the waiter and stopped him from opening the bottle, "Just take it back and tell the gentleman thank you, but no thank you."  
  
Looking in uncertainty the young man asked, "Are you sure?"  
  
Lucas answered more forcefully than he had intended, "Just take the damn thing back and tell him that I nor my wife want it. If he doesn't understand it he can go to hell for all I care." Shrugging, the waiter did as directed.  
  
Dara looked at her husband in uncertainty, "Should we leave?"  
  
Lucas shook his head vehemently, "No, this is our favorite restaurant and it's our anniversary, I refuse to let that bastard spoil it for us."  
  
Just then they heard an all too familiar voice taunting, "That wasn't very nice big brother, I was just congratulating you on your anniversary. What bad manners, what would our father say?"  
  
Lucas glared at the man as he answered the challenge, "Do you really think that I particularly give a damn what that son of a bitch would say about anything? And as far as your intentions, so far you've sent my wife a tarantula for her birthday, tried to throw her in the path of a car and let a giant python loose in our home. So what was in the bottle, nitroglycerin?"  
  
Garrett shrugged non-chalantly, "Now what makes you think that I'm the one responsible for the snake?"  
  
Lucas narrowed his gaze at the man, "Call it instinct, now if you wouldn't mind it is our anniversary and we would like to celebrate it in peace."  
  
Garrett smirked as he replied, "From what I understand my charming sister in law seems to require an awful lot of peace these days. Tell me, do you think they'll ever be able to find a cure for this fatigue syndrome?"  
  
Dara looked at her husband in fear as he stated dangerously, "I don't know and don't care how you know but I suggest that you forget you know it and if you even so much as think about doing anything to her it will be your last thought."  
  
Deciding to taunt Lucas further he addressed Dara as he asked without tact, "Tell me something Dara, did you acquire this by all of your exhausting activities in the bedroom?"  
  
Dara gasped in shock and embarrassment at his statement as Lucas was up and out of his chair so fast that she wasn't sure he had even been sitting down. Before she could say anything Lucas had drawn back and punched the younger man in the mouth and was about to follow it up with a left hook when Dara managed to struggle from her chair and attempted to restrain him. She saw the look of opportunity on Garrett's face too late as she realized what he was about to do. She had grabbed her husband's arm to try and restrain him when Garrett drew his arm back and aimed as though to slap Lucas open handed, but instead of connecting with Lucas' face he caught Dara across her left cheek and knocked her against the wooden post used for decoration and support.  
  
Lucas knew as well as Dara by the smirk on the younger man's face that this had been his intention from the beginning of the conversation.  
  
Dara could see the anger and fury rising to the surface, suddenly she recalled something Lucas had said before, 'Buck men are driven by hatred and anger.' Realizing that this was what Garrett Darvin had been trying to accomplish she hurriedly regained her balance and rushed over to her husband who had begun systematically and thoroughly beating the other man as he swore,  
  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH, NO ONE TOUCHES MY WIFE, NO ONE!"  
  
Dara grabbed his arm and tried to restrain him as she stated, "Lucas, no stop it! Don't you understand that this is what he wants to make you lose control of yourself? Honey, please stop it, don't please." Dara wasn't sure that she had felt it, but when it happened again she knew what the pain in her abdomen was as it forced her to brace herself on a nearby table while she gripped her stomach in both hands.  
  
Lucas realized dimly through the haze of hatred that she wasn't pleading with him to stop as he now had his hands wrapped around the other man's throat. Turning in the direction of the whimpering he dimly heard he realized that something was seriously wrong. When he saw the look of intense pain on his wife's face and noticed her hands gripping her stomach he realized that there was a problem with the baby. Abruptly releasing the other man, who was being assisted by the wait staff, he grabbed Dara before she could sag to the floor. Looking at her now bruised face he asked in fright, "Is it the baby?"  
  
Dara felt another pain and realized that these pains were much different from the ones she had suffered during labor. Looking up with tears streaming down her face she stated in a frightened whisper, "I think I'm having a miscarriage."  
  
Lucas bent down and swung her up in his arms as he threw over his shoulder to the manager, "Call the Fulton County Hospital, ask for Matt Crower, tell him I'm bringing my wife in, we think she's miscarrying. Then call the station and tell whoever is on duty that I said to get over here and arrest Garrett Darvin, NOW! Whatever the damages are, bill me for them." With that he rushed to the car and placed her inside.  
  
  
  
An hour later Lucas was sitting outside of the exam room door, waiting for Crower to reappear after examining Dara. Finally, the door opened and Lucas was grateful to see him sigh in thankfulness.  
  
"We caught it in time, she's fine now although I want her to stay in here a couple of days for observation."  
  
Lucas looked at him in concern as he asked the question that he already knew the answer to, "What caused it?"  
  
Matt shrugged, "My guess? I'd say stress and under the circumstance the force of the impact when he hit her could have triggered it. There's no clear answer, but I will tell you this, she has about nine weeks or so to go till she's due, with this scare now she'll be in extreme danger of either premature birth or even miscarriage so she's got to be very careful. Which means if I were you I'd take a restraining order out on your brother and keep him away from her, she may not be so lucky next time."  
  
Lucas nodded in agreement of the statement, then motioning towards the door he asked, "Can I see her now?"  
  
Matt nodded, "Yeah, just don't let her get upset, I gave her something for the pain so she'll probably be pretty groggy. And by the way, don't worry about the kids, I called Loris and she said she'd keep them entertained until Dara comes home."  
  
Lucas thanked him as he pushed the door open.  
  
Dara turned and looked at him drowsily and then smiled, "Hi."  
  
Lucas sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand, "Hi your self. How are you feeling?"  
  
Dara shrugged, "My cheek hurts but Matt said that he stopped me from losing the baby, so I feel better now, I don't know what he gave me but it's definitely something good." Lucas smiled at the return of her humor until she turned serious, "You have to stop letting him bait you like that, it's what he wants to make you lose control of your self. Somehow he's figured out how to accomplish what he wants if he can just push you too far."  
  
Lucas nodded in agreement as he gently touched her bruised cheek, "I know and I should be more careful, but he knows that you're the right button to push where I'm concerned. Let's drop it for tonight so you can rest. Loris has the kids and I'm not going to leave you until Matt lets you out of here." Dara nodded her acceptance, feeling safe and secure as long as her husband was near. Lucas watched as the medicine took effect and she sank into sleep, still clutching his hand.  
  
  
  
Matt let Dara go home the next evening but had insisted on keeping the kids another day to give her a chance to rest a little more as well as allowing the bruise marring her face to fade.  
  
After Lucas had settled her upstairs in their bed with a strict order to rest, he left her in mama Lucy's more than capable hands as he went to the station.  
  
Ben looked up in concern; he had gone by the hospital the night before to let Lucas know that they had Garrett Darvin in custody so he wasn't surprised by Lucas' appearance. "How's Dara doing?"  
  
Lucas glanced at him as he reached for the ring of keys to the holding cells, "She's fine, she's at home in the bed resting and she didn't lose the baby. Is he downstairs in holding?"  
  
Ben nodded as he gently suggested, "Lucas, maybe you shouldn't go down there. I mean don't you think that you're too personally involved?"  
  
Lucas turned a cold malicious glare on Ben, making him regret having said anything at all as he carefully stated, "Ben, so far that bastard has sent my wife a tarantula for her birthday, tried to throw her in the path of an on coming car, release an eight foot python in our home, and to top it off, last night not only hit her, but almost caused her to lose our unborn child. No, I don't think I'm too 'personally' involved, I know I'm personally involved." With that he snatched the keys from the hook and headed in the direction of the holding cells.  
  
Ben shook his head and just hoped that whatever Lucas had in mind that he would make it easy to clean up.  
  
  
  
Garrett Darvin sat in his cell holding a cold cloth to his bruised face; it was painful but it had almost been worth it. If he could just find someway to keep that little bitch his brother was married to from interfering when he had Lucas just where he wanted him. Unfortunately he needed her presence to trigger his brother's temper to accomplish his goal. Looking up he saw Lucas watching him intently. Motioning towards his bruised face he stated sarcastically, "You do know that this could be considered excessive force, right?"  
  
Lucas glared at him, "As opposed to knocking my wife against a wooden pillar? By the way, for your information she didn't lose the baby."  
  
Garrett smirked, "You can imagine my happiness for you." Lucas shook his head as he tossed a paper thru the bars of the cell to land next to Garrett on the cot. Picking it up Garrett looking at it curiously as he inquired, "So what is this supposed to be?"  
  
Lucas nodded towards the paper as he stated, "It's a restraining order to keep you away from my wife and kids."  
  
Smirking at his older brother, Garrett taunted, "I guess you're losing your touch in your old age, resorting to a restraining order. I understand that you used to be much more resourceful and imaginative than that."  
  
Lucas shook his head as he stated, "It's not going to work anymore, I know what you're up to, you may have read a few chapters but I own the whole book, remember?"  
  
Garrett stood and leaned against the bars of the cell, "So what's your game plan now? You cant keep me in here indefinitely, and you cant let me out because you cant afford to have me anywhere near that pretty little wife of yours, despite the restraining order and especially in her condition, which I'm sure is quite precarious after last night's episode. So what are you going to do?"  
  
Lucas smirked at him as he answered sarcastically, "You seem to be the intelligent one with all the answers and knowledge. You tell me." With that he walked off and left Garrett to ponder what Lucas did have in mind. 


	11. Chapter 11

DAY OF RECKONING  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
Two days later Dara had had her fill of being confined to be. Lucilla looked up in surprise to find her not only standing in the doorway of the kitchen, but also fully dressed. Shaking her head, she asked, "Child, what are you doing out of bed? You know what Dr. Matt said and you know that Lucas will have an absolute fit if he sees you up."  
  
Dara shrugged as she lowered herself into a chair and replied, "You let me worry about Lucas and as far as being out of bed, Matt said that if I felt better and wasn't having any kind of pain then I could get up."  
  
Lucilla smiled at the younger woman's stubbornness as she stated, "Well if you start feeling bad you go straight back to bed, you hear?"  
  
Dara smiled as she nodded, "I promise mama, now what's for supper?"  
  
Lucilla handed her a bowl filled with potatoes to be peeled as she answered, "Peel these and it'll be mashed potatoes to go with this roast."  
  
Dara began doing as instructed happy to be able to do something productive.  
  
Caleb and Trisha came in, laughing at Caleb's latest attempt to teach Trisha how to drive. "I mean it Caleb, I'm not learning on that car, it's way too fast for me." Both stopped short at the sight of Dara sitting at the table peeling potatoes.  
  
Caleb, having acquired his father's habit for directness, asked, "Mama, what are you doing of bed? You know dad will have a fit if he knows you're up."  
  
Dara looked at him and sighed in frustration as she stated, "Caleb, I've spent most of my pregnancy in the bed. I feel perfectly fine and I'm tired of being cooped up in a bed, so I'm not going back up there until time for bed tonight."  
  
Caleb shook his head as his mother's stubbornness, but couldn't contain the smile he felt at the return of the personality he had come to treasure in his mother.  
  
Just then they heard the front door open and the rush of small legs running as the children yelled excitedly, "Daddy!"  
  
Dara smiled as she saw her husband come in the kitchen in the old routine of having Alex on his back and Riesa and Rinie in his arms. Lucas Looked at Dara as he asked anxiously, "What are you doing out of bed, young lady?"  
  
Dara sighed in frustration at having to go through the same argument for the third time in a row, but mama Lucy came to her rescue as she stated, "Leave her alone boy, she feels better and she's tired of being cooped up in that bed."  
  
Lucas motioned for Caleb to take Alex as he set Riesa and Rinie back down, instructing them to go watch the television. Once the kids were gone, he knelt down and asked softly, "Do you really feel better, or are you just saying that?"  
  
Dara smiled lovingly at him as she answered truthfully, "I really feel better, I'm not having any pain in either my back or stomach and other than just being a little bit tired, I'm fine."  
  
Lucas nodded in acceptance as he reached in his jacket pocket and handed her some brochures.  
  
Dara looked at him puzzled as she asked, "What are these for?"  
  
Taking his seat and a cup of coffee from his grandmother he motioned for Trisha to take the bowl and finish with the potatoes so Dara could look over the brochures. "There what we discussed before, those are some of the better pre-schools for the kids."  
  
Dara looked at him sharply, then remembering their discussion when he raised an eyebrow at her daringly, simply nodded her head in resignation as she began reading through them. Looking at her husband in question she asked timidly, "How long before we have to make a decision?"  
  
Shrugging his shoulders he replied, "Well it is rather late, but I thought that we would enroll them as soon as possible, at least before the baby is born."  
  
Dara looked at him unsurely, but remained silent. Lucas, sensing that something more than just sending her children to school or the first time was bothering her, asked, "Something else on your mind?"  
  
Nodding she inquired fearfully, "What about Garrett Darvin? I don't like the idea of the kids being out of our sight until he totally leaves us alone."  
  
Lucas considered her point of view; he had been forced to agree to release him within the next two days as the assault charges he had tried to press were outweighed by the charges Darvin attempted to press against Lucas. Since Dara had to be the one to formally charge him with assault, when she had discovered what would happen to her husband if she pursued it, she had agreed to dismiss them. Lucas hadn't been happy about it, but he knew it was a no win situation for the moment, if she charged him he would still get out before Lucas, leaving Dara and the children more or less at Darvin's mercy. Considering her statement, he asked quietly, "Would it put you at ease to keep the kids near you until this is settled?"  
  
Dara nodded solemnly as she pleaded in a quiet voice, "Please."  
  
Lucas agreed, wanting to keep her as calm as possible and knowing that truth be told he preferred the idea of their children staying close to home until this was settled.  
  
Trisha jumped up and took the bowl to the sink, reminding them that they were not alone. Turning to the girl, Dara asked, "Would you like to eat supper with us, Trisha?"  
  
Trisha smiled at the woman that she had come to consider a second mother as she replied, "I never thought you'd offer."  
  
Laughing, Dara pushed herself up from the table to help her set the table for supper, glad to be able to at least enjoy this temporary lull in the storm.  
  
  
  
After the children had been settled into their beds with a story from their father and a song from their mother, a ritual that they dearly missed but never complained about due to their mother's illness, Lucas and Dara settled in their own room.  
  
Dara smiled mischievously at her husband as he emerged from the bathroom after his shower, "you realize that I didn't get my usual anniversary gift, right?"  
  
Lucas glanced at her from under the towel he was using to dry his damp hair with, "What 'gift' would that be?"  
  
Raising her delicately arched eyebrow she replied, "Guess?"  
  
Lucas glanced at her in uncertainty, "Are you sure that you feel up to it?"  
  
Dara looked at him sarcastically as she got up from the bed and walked over to run feather light touches across his broad chest with her small hands, "I think darling, that the question should really be, are you up to it?" Feeling the reply to her inquiry pressing against her swollen abdomen she glanced down and blushed as she quickly looked up into his ayes and stated, "I see that you are."  
  
Lucas smiled leeringly at her as he pushed her gown down her arms to let it fall to the floor as he released the towel wrapped around his waist and reminded her, "Just remember you asked for it." With that he took her in his arms and took possession of her mouth as he lifted her in his arms and laid her on the bed.  
  
Dara and Lucas both lost themselves in each other, grateful that even after the years of marriage and children they now shared they never lost the magic interweaving of both body and spirit intermingled with love that they had always had.  
  
  
  
Once they were both satisfied, Lucas lay with his arms wrapped around his wife, who had her head resting on his chest. Bringing up the subject that he had been dreading, he sat up and reached into the bedside table drawer, bringing out a package.  
  
Dara smiled as she looked at the package he silently handed her and asked jokingly, "What, another piece of jewelry? You know I think you've given me more than Tiffany's and Cartier's combined."  
  
Lucas shook his head in deadly seriousness, "It's not a piece of jewelry darlin."  
  
Dara looked at him in uncertainty, and then pushing her long hair over her shoulder she opened the heavy box and stared in shock at the contents. Looking at her husband she asked quietly, "Please tell me that this is a joke."  
  
Lucas sighed, he knew when he had purchased it that it was going to be an argument for her to agree to it, but he also knew it was a necessity. "No baby, it's not a joke. Look I have to let him out the day after tomorrow and I'm not about to let him get another chance at you or at the kids. But this is very important whatever you do if you have to kill him make certain that none of the children are around if at all possible."  
  
Dara glanced at him questioningly, "Not that I want them to see it, but why is that so imperative?"  
  
Lucas sighed and answered her directly, "Because he can transfer his spirit into someone else. But in his case I think that it has to be a child."  
  
Dara stared at him in shock as she asked, "Why just a child?"  
  
Lucas replied honestly, "Because a child's spirit if fragile, they haven't quite taken root yet so they're easily displaced."  
  
Dara stared at him in utter disbelief, "you realize how insane this sounds, don't you?'  
  
Lucas looked at her as he replied sarcastically, "As I recall there are a number of things that you considered insane when we married, but that you now find acceptable."  
  
Dara looked back at the automatic lying in the box and shook her head as she stated softly, "Lucas I just don't know, you know how I feel about a gun and you're expecting me to carry one what about you?"  
  
Lucas reached back into the drawer and withdrew the one that was standard issue in the department, but that he had never felt a need to carry, until now. "Does that answer your question? Look this is just until this is over with; tomorrow I'll take you to the firing range and let you practice. And don't tell me that you don't know how to use it because I know that your grandfather taught you when you lived on the farm with him and your grandmother."  
  
Dara looked at the gun once more and nodded, realizing that this piece of metal might be all that stood between her or her children or husband and death.  
  
Lucas sighed in relief at her acceptance and took both guns and got up placing them in the back of the closet, well out of the children's reach.  
  
Climbing back into bed he pulled her against him as she stated, "I still don't like the idea of having a gun, but I do see the necessity of it."  
  
Lucas kissed her still bruised cheek gently as he replied, "I know you don't, but it's just until we get past this."  
  
Glancing over her shoulder skeptically she asked, "And will we ever get over this Lucas, or is he going to haunt us until the day that we or he dies?" With that she settled down and drifted off to sleep, leaving Lucas to ponder her statement.  
  
  
  
Lucas knew that she was able to use a gun, but he was utterly surprised to find that she was an excellent shot. Although she really didn't want to even touch the gun, once it was in her hand she focused all of her attention and concentration on the tack at hand.  
  
Out of the ten targets she had used she had hit in or around the center circle on nine of them, having only missed the circle on the first one by no more than an inch or so. Despite her reluctance at using a gun Lucas could see she was proud of her proficiency with it.  
  
Looking at her in shock as he studied her targets he shook his head as he stated sarcastically, "I believe that there is definitely something that you've neglected to tell me about your various 'talents'."  
  
Dara looked at him in seriousness, "This particular 'talent' isn't one that I had ever intended having a need for."  
  
Lucas pulled her close to him, "I know darlin, and I hate that you have to need it now, but you do, so we just have to make the best of it."  
  
Sighing in acceptance, she nodded her head in agreement. 


	12. Chapter 12

DAY OF RECKONING  
  
CHAPTER 12  
  
More than a month had passed since Lucas had reluctantly released Darvin from holding making sure that his position was quite clear on the matter of his family, "I'm warning you and this is the final time, if you so much as even think of looking at my wife the wrong way I wont hesitate breaking your neck."  
  
So far it had been fairly quite and peaceful, Dara was now eight months along and although she still suffered from occasional exhaustion it was nowhere as severe as it had previously been.  
  
The weather had turned warm for March, allowing the children the opportunity to play in the back yard and in the garden. Riesa and Alex had decided to come inside and watch their cartoons while Rinie chose to sit in the canopied swing and continue coloring.  
  
Dara decided to venture outside to keep her youngest child company and was enjoying sitting with her daughter when she heard the squeaking of the back gate. Rinie looked up in eagerness, asking, "You think that's daddy, mommy?"  
  
Dara looked down at her wristwatch, it was still a little early for Lucas to be home yet. Shaking her head at her daughter she stated as she struggled to push herself up from the swing. "I don't know angel, it's still a little early for daddy ye…." Looking past the back porch Dara understood why the gate had opened, standing about ten feet past the other side of the back porch was the most vicious looking mongrel dog she had ever seen, even in her extreme condition the animal was easily bigger than she was, Dara watched as the beast growled and bared its teeth at her.  
  
Rinie was about to jump down and run towards the porch, not having seen the dog as of yet when Dara placed her hand on the little girl's shoulder to halt her. Speaking carefully to avoid panic in her voice she instructed her daughter, "Rinie sit right where you're at. Now I need you to listen to mommy very carefully, someone let a very mean dog in the yard so I need you to stay calm."  
  
Rinie looked up at her mother with fear in her eyes, but remained calm, certain that her mother could get them out of this.  
  
Dara was about to yell, in the hope of getting mama Lucy's attention when the dog took a step forward and growled more menacingly as though anticipating Dara's actions. Clamping her mouth shut she re thought her position and realized that either she or her child were going to be attacked. Hoping that she would be able to protect her unborn child she made her decision and instructed her daughter to slowly stand on the seat of the swing, then judging the distance as the swing was located next to the high porch, asked, "Rinie, do you think if you get up on the canopy of the swing that you can jump onto the porch and run into the house?"  
  
Rinie nodded and confessed sheepishly, "I know I can mommy, me and Riesa and Alex have contests to do that all the time."  
  
Dara smiled and nodded as she instructed her, "All right baby, I want you to slowly get on the bar and then on the canopy, but I want you to kneel down until you see the dog chasing me, then when he's away from the porch I want you to jump on the porch and run inside. Tell mama to get help out here."  
  
Rinie looked at her mother in uncertainty, "But mommy you cant run that fast and that dog might hurt you or the baby."  
  
Knowing that her daughter wouldn't cooperate unless she thought Dara would be all right, she decided to lie and put her at ease, "It's all right baby, mommy can make it to her car until someone comes, okay?"  
  
Nodding in acceptance of her mother's logic, she began to slowly climb to the top of the canopy while the mongrel continued to move slowly forward, still growling ferociously.  
  
Dara looked at her daughter, satisfied she was in position, she asked as she took the rake handle the children had been playing with and left handy to her reach, "Ready baby?" Rinie nodded, still unsure this was a good idea.  
  
Dara silently counted to five then sprinted away from the porch with the dog giving chase, over her shoulder she yelled, "Go Rinie!" With that she glanced to make sure her daughter cleared the porch and was satisfied to hear the back door slam, knowing that she was now safe.  
  
Dara saw her chance to get to safety and was about to make it when she felt her foot slip into an unseen hole which threw her off balance, slowing her down, which gave the mongrel the opportunity to launch itself at her, knocking hr to the ground. She had managed to twist around and land on her back, rather than her stomach, but she wasn't able to pick herself up as the huge beast pinned her to the ground by placing its hind paws on her legs and its front paws on either side of her body. Dara, still clutching the rake handle held it up between herself and the dog, pressing it against the huge animal's throat to keep it from sinking its teeth into her. Dara could feel her strength draining away and knew that she wouldn't be able to keep the beast from tearing her throat out much longer when the animal placed a hind paw in the lower part of her abdomen, causing her to scream in pain as well as induce her labor. Just as she felt the onset of the first pain and was about to lose the strength in her arms she saw a shovel make contact with the animal's head, sending it flying five or more feet off of her. looking over she could see the animal struggling to its feet even more determined than before. Dara screamed and covered her ears when she heard the gunfire sending at least five bullets into the animal ending its life.  
  
Lucas laid the gun down as he knelt down, grabbing his wife's wrists to pry her hands away from her head, "Dara it's all right, its dead it cant come after you or the kids again. Baby come on look at me."  
  
Dara looked up at him in uncertainty, then wrapped her arms around his neck in relief and gratefulness until the next pain hit, reminding her of the damage the animal had already done.  
  
Lucas looked at her in alarm as she pulled away and grabbed her stomach, doubling over in pain. Noticing the smudge of dirt on the front of her dress and remembering the scream he had heard earlier he knew why she was now in pain. Slipping his arms under her he lifted her and realized that blood was quickly staining the lower half of her dress.  
  
Mama Lucy came out hurrying, having seen the same thing looking at her grandson she sternly ordered, "Take her upstairs and put her in the bed."  
  
Lucas looked at her as if she had lost her mind, "Are you crazy? We've got to get her to the hospital."  
  
Lucilla shook her head, "No, you have to get her to the bed, she's hemorrhaging because she's about to deliver, if you put her in that car you'll kill her she'll bleed to death before you get her there."  
  
Lucas did as told and hurried into the house and up the stairs, ignoring the persistent knocking on the door.  
  
Lucilla hurried behind him, taking the time to let Matt Crower in followed quickly by Loris, who took charge of the three small children. Matt and Lucilla hurried up the stairs and entered as Lucas was laying Dara on the bed.  
  
Matt, seeing the increasing bloodstain and the obvious agony that Dara was enduring, quickly instructed, "Get me some towels and sheets." Turing to Lucas he ordered, "Get her out of that dress, its filthy and put a loose gown on her."  
  
Doing as instructed he accomplished his assigned task and asked, "Should we take her to the hospital?"  
  
Matt shook his head, "There isn't time and she doesn't need to deliver en route, no we'll have to do it here." Taking the sheets and with Lucilla's help, he slipped one underneath Dara's hips and positioned her legs to drape the other one over her, then taking the towels he began pressing them to her to absorb the blood that insisted on flowing. With that he looked at Dara, "All right, we've about got this under control but your going to have to help me, we have to deliver this baby and fast so get ready to push, all right?"  
  
Dara nodded as Matt motioned for Lucas to get behind her and push up on the pillows supporting her, "All right, on the count of three push until I tell you to stop. One, two, three push."  
  
Dara put everything into pushing her child into the world and concentrated until Matt told her to stop, "All right that's good, we're almost there. Now, I need you to push hard and fast on this one. Do you think you can do that?"  
  
Dara nodded and positioned herself to push, Matt instructed, "All right, push."  
  
Concentrating on the task at hand she did as instructed until Matt motioned for her to stop. Dara fell back against the pillows, already drained and tired from the exertion and excruciating pain of giving birth.  
  
Motioning for Lucilla to get into position, Matt explained, "All right I think one more should do it, we're at the shoulders, but we have to hurry there's a serious tear in the placental sac, that's were all the bleeding is coming from. So this time Lucilla is going to push on your stomach to help you along, all right?"  
  
Nodding, Dara pleaded, "Please hurry, I don't think I can do this anymore."  
  
Matt nodded, all too aware of how weak and exhausted she was quickly becoming.  
  
Lucas looked into her tear-streaked face and offered as he held her hand tightly, "A good healthy yell or scream wont hurt and it might help."  
  
Dara shook her head, determined not to give in to the pain as Matt instructed, "All right, ready? On the count of three you push and Lucilla you push, one, two, three." With that everyone did their assigned tasks and although she had declined the opportunity to release her frustration over the pain she was enduring no one was shocked when she finally screamed in torment and pain just before they heard a tiny wail coming out of the tiny body Matt now had in his hands.  
  
Quickly cutting the umbilical cord he handed the baby to Lucilla to clean up and wrap in a blanket then went back to working on Dara. Satisfied that the bleeding was now stopped and both mother and child were healthy enough, he smiled, "Well, you're three for two, you've got another daughter."  
  
Dara eagerly took her daughter from Lucilla, who was wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
Lucas smiled at his wife and daughter as he looked at both Matt and Lucilla questioningly, "By the way, how did you get here so fast?"  
  
Lucilla spoke up, "When Rinie came in and told me what was happening I called Crower after I tried the station. I figured that Dara would need medical attention. I was about to go after that monster when you showed up."  
  
Dara glanced up at her husband questioningly, "By the way why did you come home so early?"  
  
Lucas shrugged, "There wasn't anything going on at the station and all of the paperwork was caught up so I decided to leave early. I'm glad I did."  
  
Dara smiled weakly as she nodded, "So am I."  
  
Lucas returned the smile before turning serious, "I wonder who we have to thank for our unwanted visitor."  
  
Dara glanced up at her husband in a silent plea before glancing back to the baby in her arms, pleading for this special moment not to be infringed on by the presence of Garrett Darvin.  
  
Lucas nodded silently, understanding the look in her eyes before turning to Crower to ask, "Shouldn't we get them to the hospital so you can check them out and make sure they're ok?"  
  
Matt nodded, "Yes, let me just call ahead and make arrangements for a room for Dara." With that he left the room.  
  
Lucilla decided to follow Matt's lead as she announced, "I better go downstairs and let the others know that Dara and the baby are both okay."  
  
After she closed the door Lucas glanced down at his wife as he held both her and his daughter closer, "I'm sorry darlin, I feel like I've let you down. If I hadn't come home when I did.."  
  
Dara grabbed his hand and shook her head, "Don't think about what could have happened, just be grateful for what is." Before she could say anything more Matt entered the room once more.  
  
"It's all set I think it would be best to take them to the hospital by car."  
  
Lucas nodded as he got up and went to the closet to get a robe for Dara. Lucilla returned to take the baby from Dara while Lucas helped her into her robe.  
  
Dara was about to take a step toward the door when Lucas shook his head, "I don't think so young lady." With that he bent down and swung Dara up in his arms."  
  
Heading downstairs they saw their children waiting to see their new sibling. Trisha, who had come in with Caleb, stated more than asked, "Things happen rather fast in this family, don't they." 


	13. Chapter 13

DAY OF RECKONING  
CHAPTER 13  
  
Lucas stood in front of the window in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting for Crower to deliver his findings from his examinations on both Dara and the baby. Finally he walked into the room and motioned for Lucas to follow him to a room down the hallway. Lucas glanced at him anxiously, "Well, how are they?"  
  
Matt leaned against the wall as he explained, "The baby is fine, she's perfectly formed and breathing fine. I did put her in an incubator though, just for tonight just as a precaution, being born is stressful enough under normal circumstances. Her delivery, to say the least, was extremely stressful. Dara seems to be fine, she does have a very nasty bruise on her stomach though, she said that the dog more of less kicked her there, which is what I would say started her labor. I've checked her over and she isn't bleeding now, but she did lose a great deal of blood so she will definitely be weak and tired for a while. Other than some rather nasty scratches I didn't see any bite marks on her but I'm going to give her a tetanus shot to be on the safe side. And before you ask me about it yes after she recovers from this one if you two decide to she can have another baby. I would however, remove that rather dangerous obstacle you have in your lives at the moment."   
  
Lucas nodded in agreement and thankfulness as he inquired, "Can I see her now?"   
  
Matt motioned to the door, "Yes, but she probably wont be awake much longer, I gave her something to help with the pain." With that he walked down the hallway leaving Lucas alone.  
  
Lucas opened the door and realized the truth of Crower's statement, he thought that she was asleep as he sat on the edge of the bed because her eyes were closed and her face was relaxed. He noticed how pale she looked in contrast to the dark red of her hair. He was surprised when she opened her eyes and smiled weakly at him.   
  
"Aren't you proud of me? I only delivered three weeks early this time."   
  
Lucas shook his head at her good humor. It never failed to amaze him that no matter how grim things looked she always managed to find the lighter side of it. Placing his hand along her cheek he leaned over and kissed her tenderly. "I'm proud of you regardless of the situation. How are you feeling?"   
  
Dara took his hand in her own as she replied, "Very, very tired and weak and sore."   
  
Lucas nodded, "Crower said that he gave you something for the pain and that it would probably knock you out for a while."   
  
Turning serious Dara inquired, "How is the baby, is she all right?"   
  
Lucas smiled, happy to be able to finally tell her something positive. "She's fine, she is in the incubator just as a precaution, but she is fully formed and breathing all right."   
  
Dara sighed in relief as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Lucas pulled a chair next to the bed and watched his wife sleep, determined not to leave her side.   
  
  
Lucas woke with a start at the hand on his shoulder; unsure of his surroundings at first he realized that he had fallen asleep in the chair next to his wife's hospital bed. Looking up into his eldest son's face he relaxed as he stretched to work the kinks from his back and legs from sitting too long.   
  
Motioning towards his mother Caleb inquired, "How is she?"   
  
Making certain the Dara was still sleeping, Lucas motioned for him to walk out into the hallway with him. Once the door was closed he apprised his son of the situation, "She's going to be extremely tired and weak for a while yet. She lost a lot of blood and Crower said that she had a lot of scratches so he gave her a tetanus shot to be on the safe side, but he didn't find any bite marks anywhere on her but she does have a nasty bruise on her stomach where the dog more or less kicked her in the stomach, that was what started her labor."   
  
Caleb sighed in relief as he reached in his pocket and handed his father a collection of keys for the new locks. "I called the locksmith after you left, by the way I used a credit card from mom's purse to pay for it. He changed every lock that requires a key and they're all marked."   
  
Lucas nodded as he asked, "That's fine I forgot to leave you some money, did he even change the gate locks?"   
  
Caleb nodded as he explained, "Yes, I even had him put double deadbolts in the house and just in case I had him re-key all the cars but yours."   
  
Lucas smiled at his son's determination, "Good idea, my car isn't a problem anyway, your mom never kept her set of keys to it on her ring anyway so he couldn't have gotten them. Did you take care of the dog?"   
  
Caleb's eyes grew wide as he stated, "Yes, and get this the animal control guy recognized it. He said that a man came in this morning just as they were about to gas it and decided to 'adopt' it. Even when they tried to explain to him how vicious the dog was and that the previous owners had brought it in because it had attacked they kids he still insisted on it. And guess what the guy said he looked like; as tall as you a little younger and dressed in a black duster coat and black cowboy hat pulled low over his eyes."   
  
Lucas narrowed his gaze as he stated, more to himself than Caleb, "He had this all planned he was either going to get your mother or the kids, but my guess is that he knew she would put herself in danger to keep the kids safe."   
  
Caleb nodded his agreement, "So what do we do now, can you do anything to stop him?"   
  
Lucas considered a moment before answering, "For right now let it go, he'll appear to gloat sooner or later, he usually does. But lets get your mother and the baby out of here first, and then I'll deal with him. In the meantime I think that you and Trisha need to stick close to mama Lucy and the kids, do you think her parents would agree to her staying at the house?"   
  
Caleb nodded as he offered a timid smile, "Actually they're leaving out of town today and she talked them into letting her stay with us, they'll be gone for about a week. We were on our way home to ask you guys when everything happened."   
  
Lucas nodded his silent agreement for the girl to stay with them. Watching the look on his son's face he asked, "Is there something on your mind son?"   
  
Caleb sighed as he shook his head, "Yeah, I don't get it why don't you just kill him and be done with it? He's come close to killing mom twice, scared the daylights out her twice and almost caused her to miscarry. Why not just get rid of him?"   
  
Lucas shook his head as he stated quietly, "Because it's not the way your mother would want it and there's more here to consider than simply ending this man's life. Believe me if it wasn't for the fact that there could be serious repercussions other than simply committing murder I would have already done it, but the fact is that he cant be just killed and that solve the problem."   
  
Caleb looker at his father in puzzlement until he recalled an incident years before between his father and his sister, Merly Ann's spirit, "You mean that he could transfer his spirit like you did before?"   
  
Lucas nodded in affirmation to his son's answer, "Yes, but even more dangerous is that since he's linked by blood to your brother sisters I think that he'd transfer it to one of them because since they're still children their spirit's more or less haven't taken root so it would be easy for him."   
  
Caleb nodded his understanding as he voiced his resignation, "All right dad, I know you'd do anything to protect us and mom so I'll trust whatever you do."   
  
Lucas pulled his son into an uncharacteristic embrace, and then let him go embarrassed by his show of emotion. Turning he returned to the room to take up his vigil at Dara's bedside once more.   
  
  
After three days Matt finally pronounced both Dara and the baby healthy enough to leave.  
  
After consulting the new baby's siblings and much debate they finally agreed to name the newest member of their family Maria Simone, after Dara"s grandmother and Lucas' mother.   
  
Lucas at first protested to the idea of naming their daughter after the woman he had considered to be his mother, but Dara had argued that she was a better part of what made him who he was and finally won the argument. But as with their other two daughters they shortened the new baby's name to Ria.   
  
From the moment she entered her home Ria knew nothing but love and affection from not only her parents, but from her brothers and sisters as well as her great grandmother and Trisha.   
  
Lucas marveled at how much she reminded him of Dara, she already showed promise of the dark red hair that her mother and oldest sister possessed, although her eyes were more like his.   
  
As with their other children Dara had decided to breast feed the baby as long as possible, giving her the excuse of keeping the baby in the bedroom with them. Although their house was large and had more than enough rooms for all the children to have their own room, Rinie and Riesa had decided that they still wanted to be together in the same room, where as Alex chose to have his own room, next to his brother's.   
  
Lucas knew that her decision to keep the baby in their room instead of putting her in the nursery was her way of assuring herself that their newest child would be as protected from the threat to their family as possible, so he voiced no objections to the idea, instead he was glad for the opportunity to be able to bond with his child as he had done with his other three. Since he had missed out on the early years of Caleb's existence he had made every effort to be fully involved in every aspect of the children he and Dara had bought into the world. He had made certain that he was present for every check up Dara had as well as being present for the birth of all his children, with the exception of Rinie, who had to be delivered by an emergency c-section. Even then he had been right outside of the operating room waiting for the news of both his wife and child. When the children had all come home from the hospital he had been there to help with every thing from feeding to changing diapers. So the idea of Ria being with them for a while didn't bother him in the least.   
  
Dara had been relieved to find that once she had regained her strength from the loss of blood she had suffered, her energy seemed to return without any significant set backs from the fatigue syndrome.   
  
Matt had switched her to regular vitamins but had continued the iron pills due to her continued deficiency. At their six week checkup Matt had pronounced her fully recovered from the birth as well as pronouncing Ria to be following in her siblings footsteps as she was already able to hold her head upright, almost totally without additional support.   
  
Dara had decided, after consulting her watch, that since it was almost noon she would surprise her husband and have lunch with him since she and the baby were now finished with their doctor's visit. Parking the car as close to the station as possible she got out and went around to get the stroller base from the rear of the car. Having given away most of the baby paraphernalia from Rinie with the exception of a crib and highchair, she and Lucas had replaced the remaining items they required for their newest addition with more modern items, such as a stroller that converted to a car seat and baby carrier, making it easier for Dara to keep up with not only the new baby but the other three children as well.   
  
Setting the stroller base up as Lucas had shown her, she disconnected the car seat from its base and attempted to realign the carrier into the stroller frame. Not having much success she glanced at her daughter who seemed to be enjoying her mother's frustration at being unable to accomplish the task at hand. Dara couldn't help smiling as she crooned to her child, "We're going to have to have a talk with daddy about his penchant for complicated gadgets, aren't we baby girl?" waving her small fists in response as she gurgled, Ria grinned lopsided at her mother.   
  
Dara shook her head as she stated, "Lets hope you don't give me that kind of response when you begin understanding what I'm saying to you." Finally, reaching her patience end with her attempts to attach the seat and stroller together, Dara took the carrier in one hand and the stroller in the other and headed for the door.   
  
Floyd was about to leave to pick up lunch when he saw her coming up the sidewalk, opening the door for her he smiled as he greeted, "Well hi Dara." Looking down at the small bundle in the carrier he expounded, "How's the newest little Buck doing today?"   
  
Lucas came out of his office to hand Ben the file he had just finished when he spotted his wife trying to balance a diaper bag, carrier and stroller. Rushing over he relieved her of the baby as he glared at Floyd and inquired, "Floyd, ever consider the possibility that she might have needed some help?"   
  
Floyd looked as his boss in puzzlement as he shook his head.   
  
Lucas raised an eyebrow in frustration as he asked sarcastically, "Floyd did your mother have any children that lived?"   
  
Not comprehending his meaning, Floyd simply asked, "Huh?"   
  
Lucas shook his head as he muttered, "Never mind Floyd, just go pick up lunch will you." Despite herself Dara was having considerable trouble keeping a straight face at her husband's comment.   
  
After Floyd left Lucas turned to his wife and asked good naturedly, "So what can I do for such a pretty lady today, especially when she's my wife?"   
  
Dara looked at him in agitation as she stated sarcastically, "Well, for starters you can show me how this damned thing works again. I cant t get the carrier to lock onto the base. Why didn't we just buy a plain stroller?"   
  
Lucas took the carrier in one hand and held the handle to the stroller in the other as he placed the carrier in the base to hear the 'click' indicating that it was locked into position. Looking at his wife with one eyebrow raised in question he asked, "Any other questions darlin?"   
  
Dara looked at him in frustration as she replied sarcastically, "Sure, just make your child's mother look like a total idiot in front of her."   
  
Lucas and Dara both laughed at the same time full of humor. Looking at the wall clock Lucas asked, "I assume you two ladies have had your check ups so how about I buy my girls some lunch?"   
  
Dara smiled as she nodded, "I never thought you'd ask."   
  
With that he nodded to Ben as he stated, "Be back around two or so Ben, page me if you need me." With that he took charge of his daughter's stroller and headed out the door. 


	14. Chapter 14

DAY OF RECKONING  
CHAPTER 14  
  
Dara and Lucas had almost forgotten the obstacle in their lives as they enjoyed their lunch, until they heard that all too familiar voice that they had both come to despise.   
  
"Well, I heard there was an addition to our happy little family." Looking at Dara in contempt he challenged, "I heard you had an unfortunate accident and had a bad time with the baby, nice to see you fully recovered."   
  
Dara narrowed her gaze as she replied sweetly, "Thank you for your concern, but as you can see I am a lot stronger and tougher than I look. You might be surprised at what I'm capable of dealing with."   
  
Answering her challenge Garrett issued, "Careful sister dear, you might come up against something you cant handle one day."  
  
Looking at the man evenly, Dara responded, "I'm certain I will, one day, but I'm also certain that you're not that something."   
  
Realizing that she wasn't as temperamental as Lucas, Garrett turned his attention back to the baby who, although wasn't crying, obviously didn't like the person now interested in her. He was just about to reach a hand out to touch her when Dara spoke in deadly seriousness.  
  
"I suggest that you leave my child alone unless you're tired of living."   
  
Glancing back at her he started to taunt her until he saw the look of hatred in her eyes. Backing away slightly he challenged, "Really? I'm not worried I don't see such a tiny woman like you as being much of a threat to me."   
  
Lucas, who had had enough of the other man spoke up and glared at the younger man as he warned, "No, she may not be much of a threat but her husband is, now leave us alone."   
  
Garrett sensing his opportunity looked his sister in law up and down leeringly as he smiled lecherously and addressed Lucas, "You know I can see why you married her brother dear, I can also understand how you two go so many children. Tell me something, is she as much of a hellcat in the bedroom since the kids as she was before them."   
  
Dara seeing Lucas about to totally lose his temper at the taunt placed her hand on his arm, drawing his attention.  
  
Lucas turned to look at his wife and could see the silent plea in her eyes for him to control himself, understanding immediately he remained quiet and gave a slight nod, indicating his understanding.   
  
Garrett watched the exchange in frustration, he didn't understand how, but this woman and his brother had some kind of ability between them allowing them to communicate without a word.   
  
Dara watched the look of frustration on the younger man's face with satisfaction. The truth of the matter was that the ability that she and Lucas had stemmed simply from their love and understanding for each other. Smiling sweetly at her brother in law she got up and slung the diaper bag over her shoulder as she took the handle of the stroller and prepared to leave. Looking Garrett in the eyes as she continued smiled she asked demurely, "Do you really wonder what I'd be like in bed Garrett?"   
  
Not quite believing his ears he was taken slightly off guard but recovered quickly as he smiled seductively and nodded.   
  
Dara leaned over the rail and placed her hand along his cheek as she continued smiling and replied, "Well, I'll tell you what dear, when they start selling ice skates in hell come and see me because that will be when you find out, when your able to ice skate in hell." With that she turned and left followed by Lucas who was laughing, as were people who had heard the interchange.   
  
Garrett stared after her with hatred in his eyes. He knew things would be coming to a head soon enough, but he was now determined that before it was over with he would have his brother's wife and make her pay for her insults.   
  
  
Lucas shook his head as he helped Dara put the baby back in the car when they reached the station, "You know I should be upset with you for that comment, but seeing that bastard speechless makes it worth it."   
  
Dara smiled at her husband's good mood as she placed her hands against his shirtfront, "I'm glad that I could amuse you darling."   
  
Lucas wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer as he bent down and oblivious to anyone watching placed a deep kiss on her mouth, looking up he stated, "Um, you definitely do that, in more ways than one, speaking of which what did Crower say?"   
  
Dara smiled broadly as she answered brightly, "Both of us are as healthy as we can be, Matt seems to think that the fatigue syndrome is in an upswing and Ria's as healthy as she can possibly be."   
  
Lucas nodded as he hugged her tightly to him. Releasing her he opened the car door for her and stated, "I'll be home later on, okay?" Dara nodded as she fastened her seat belt and left.   
  
Garrett had stood back in the shadows, watching the interchange between the two. He was beginning to grow impatient and he knew he would have to make a definite move soon, everything up until now had just been play time for him but he knew that time was coming quickly to finish this and he knew the opportunity would present itself soon. 


	15. Chapter 15

DAY OF RECKONING  
CHAPTER 15  
  
The opportunity that Garrett had been waiting on presented itself quicker than anticipated in the arrival of Kara; Dara's older sister   
  
Kara had phoned and asked about a short visit just after Mother's day. Dara, unable to find a reasonable excuse for her sister not to visit and not really wanting to find one, had asked her husband pleadingly about allowing her to visit.   
  
Lucas, never being able to refuse his wife anything, agreed, deciding that it might do her some good considering everything that she had suffered the past year but never voicing a complaint about any of it.  
  
Around the first of June, Kara and her family, including her two children and husband, arrived. Dara had just finished cleaning the house with Trisha and mama Lucy's help. She was in the process of attempting to feed Ria before giving her a bath and settling her for the night, as well as attempting to contain her other three children's excitement of seeing their aunt and cousins once more.   
  
She had almost reached her wits end, due mostly to Ria's crankiness from the ear infection that had begun a couple of days before, as well as Rinie, Riesa and Alex's constant bickering.   
  
This was something she had not had a real degree of difficulty with from them beforehand. All of her children had always been close to each other, even Caleb, even with so many years difference between himself and the others he still had a close relationship with his siblings.   
  
When Dara had voiced her concern over the matter Lucas had shrugged it off stating, "Darlin, they're just probably a little jealous over Ria and this is their way of acting it out, they'll go back to acting like themselves before too much longer."   
  
That had been almost two weeks ago with no indication of their predicted reformation in sight. At the moment they were running up and down the staircase yelling at each other over some toy. Dara, whose patience was finally at an end of her patience between attempting to settle Ria and the other children's yelling, got up and went to the top of the staircase to issue an ultimatum.   
  
When Dara appeared at the top of the stairs and all three children caught sight of the look of thunder on their mother's face all three froze. Lucas Alexander, Cherice Gwenna and Katherine Lucilla, if the three of you do not stop your yelling and running up and down these stairs this second, the minute your father walks thru that door, you are going to all three get a spanking and if he doesn't do it then I will. Do you understand me?"   
  
All three looked at each other wide eyed, they had rarely seen their mother this angry, but the one thing they knew for certain was that if she called them by their given names they were in serious trouble, not to mention that if she promised a spanking she would definitely go thru with it. Turning back to face their mother they all mumbled in unison, "Yes, mommy."   
  
Dara nodded as she directed, "Good, now either go into the living room and watch television or go outside and play in the yard. And if you watch TV I do not want to hear one argument, do we understand each other?" All three nodded silently as they ventured down the stairs quietly to do as they had been told.   
  
Satisfied, she went back to try and calm Ria, who was crying for all she was worth, finally she managed to get hr quiet and calm enough to fall asleep. Laying her in her crib she pulled the shade over the window and went downstairs to help finish supper. She was about to pass the front door when it opened, admitting her husband who had a dozen roses in his hand.   
  
Lucas smiled at the sight of her as he laid the roses on the table and took her in his arms without saying a word as he kissed her deeply. Lifting his head he smiled mischievously at her as he greeted, "Hello."   
  
Dara looked at him in shock, "Well hello back. What was that for?"   
  
Shrugging as he continued holding her he stated, "How about because I love you, and because I could hear the rowdy bunch in there dealing you a fit when I called earlier."   
  
Dara smiled as she stated, "Well despite the reason I like the greeting, care to demonstrate it again?"   
  
Lucas smiled as he replied, "Gladly." With that he bent his head as he took her in his arms and kissed her deeper.   
  
At that moment the front door opened admitting Kara and her family. Jack, Kara's husband looked at his embarrassed sister in law, then at his wife and asked questioningly, "Now, do you understand how they managed to have so many kids?" Dara blushed profusely as Lucas merely grinned broadly.  
  
Kara nudged her husband as she stated, "Behave yourself please." With that she hugged her younger sister tightly, then her brother in law briefly while Dara hugged Jack and the kids.  
  
Kara had always liked her brother in law but she knew that he simply put, wasn't a man you got very close to. She had always wondered how it was that her sister and this man had such a close relationship when he seemed so distant, while Dara was very outgoing and giving. Shaking the thought from her head she inquired brightly, "So, where are my nieces and nephews?"   
  
Dara looked behind her to the living room door to find all three standing there waiting for permission to enter. Dara nodded her head as all three came running to greet their aunt.   
  
Kara shook her head after having hugged each and watched as they now trooped back to the living room. "I've got to hand it to you Dara, they're the most well behaved kids I've ever seen."   
  
Dara smiled at the compliment as she stated, "Well don't be too impressed, I just had to threaten all three with spankings earlier so they do have their moments."   
  
  
After everyone was settled into their rooms, Dara and Kara were in the dining room setting the table when Kara asked, "Where's Caleb?"   
  
Dara smiled, "He went to get his girlfriend, Trisha, she's eating with us tonight so that she can meet you all."   
  
No sooner had dara finished speaking then Caleb and Trisha entered the dining room. Caleb smiled broadly as he hugged his favorite aunt, "Hi aunt Kara how are you?"   
  
Kara smiled as she stood back to take in his appearance, she had always strived to treat Caleb as equally as she did the rest of Dara's children ever since Dara had legally adopted him five years earlier, becoming his mother. Looking as the girl who was as small as her sister she stated, "I'm fine Caleb, by the way who's this pretty little thing?"   
  
Trisha blushed at the compliment as Caleb grabber her hand and pulled her forward to be introduced, "Aunt Kara, this is Trisha my girlfriend."   
  
Trisha extended her hand and said softly, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Tanner."   
  
Kara smiled, putting the girl at ease as she shook her head, "Honey in this family you don't have to call us Mrs. Just call me Kara." Trisha smiled feeling more at ease with Caleb's aunt.   
  
Jack entered, smiling at he slapped Caleb's back in greeting; Dara shook her head at her brother in law's enthusiasm as she explained, "By the way Trisha this nut is Kara's husband, Jack."   
  
Jack looked at his sister in law, feigning offense at her words, "Now Dara, why would you say that about me? What makes you think I could possibly be mentally unbalanced?"   
  
Dara smiled as she replied good naturedly, "Two things, that's my professional opinion as a counselor and it's a pre-requisition for admission to this family."   
  
Everyone laughed as Lucas walked in, having heard the last of the conversation and asked in mock seriousness, "Oh really darlin, well how do you explain me then?"   
  
Dara smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist and answered, "Well we do have to allow a few sane people in for balance you know."   
  
Lucas shook his head as he smiled, relieved to see her in a good humor for a change.  
  
  
After everyone had eaten and finished clearing the table Caleb had taken Trisha home while Lucas and Dara put the kids to bed, while mama Lucy excused herself to retire for the evening as well.  
  
When they were finished they ventured back downstairs to join Jack and Kara in the kitchen where Kara had made some coffee. Brittany was in her room reading while Jacob was playing with the video game system.   
  
Kara waited until they were settled before she broached the subject she and her husband had been considering for a few weeks, ever since Lucas had called to let them know that Dara had delivered Ria safely, although they knew nothing of Lucas's brother and his various exploits.   
  
Seeing her sister had something on her mind Dara asked, "Something on your mind Kara?"   
  
Kara looked from her sister to her husband and at Jack's nod she explained, "Well yes, Jack and I have been discussing it and well, Brittany is going off for the summer to a college program for a few weeks so we were thinking that with all the problems you had with your pregnancy and the new baby and everything, we were thinking that maybe you two would let us take Riesa, Alex and Rinie back with us for a vacation. That will give you time to bond with Ria and also give you a chance to get some rest. You know that I'll take good car of them."   
  
Dara looked at her sister in shock, then to her husband who seemed just as stunned.   
  
Kara, seeing the look on her sister's face, rushed to offer, "Don't decide right now or even tomorrow, just consider it. I know they've never been away from you or from home before but I really think that this might be good for both them and you."   
  
Dara sighed as she nodded, "All right, we'll discuss it and decide before you leave, fair enough?"   
  
Kara smiled as she nodded her acceptance of her sister's statement.  
  
  
Later, when they were getting ready for bed, Dara asked Lucas, "Well, what's your opinion about it?"   
  
Lucas climbed into bed as he stated, "I think that they may be right. Maybe we should consider letting the kids go with them for a few weeks." Seeing the look of disbelief on her face he explained in a hushed voice, "Look baby, this thing with Garrett is about to come to a head and to my way of thinking this is a good way to get three targets out of his line of fire. I would like to make it six but Caleb is more or less a man now and has to choose his own way, and you're too damn stubborn to go, not to mention the fact that I don't particularly want you away from me, and Ria is too small to be separated from you. But Riesa, Alex and Rinie, that's a different story. I don't like sending our kids off no more than you do, but I do think it would be a good idea in this case."   
  
Dara climbed into bed and considered his words. Lucas glanced at the look on her face and asked, "Well, what do you think?"   
  
Turning towards him she sighed in resignation, "I think that I'm about to learn the concept of empty next syndrome early." With that she shut the light off and turned to her side of the bed.   
  
Lucas pulled her closer as he kissed her cheek and stated, "I promise that this will be over soon and we wont have to be separated from our kids again."   
  
Dara glanced over her shoulder at him as she replied, "That is one promise that I am definitely going to hold you to." With that she settled against him to find sleep.  
  
  
Kara was helping Dara pack clothes for the kids when she asked her sister, "Can I ask you something?"   
  
Dara glanced at her hissed and nodded for her to continue, "Don't get me wrong I like Lucas and everything, but he just doesn't strike me as being a man easy to get close to. How have you two managed to have such a close relationship? I mean I know that you love each other and that's what you're supposed to do when you're married, but you two are a lot closer than just a husband and wife. It's like you two are able to communicate with each other without talking and you never have to ask each other anything, you guys just seem to know when the other needs or wants something. How have you managed to be that way?"   
  
Dara smiled at her sister as she continued folding clothes into an open suitcase. "I really don't know how to answer you because I don't know myself how it got that way. It seems like ever since I've know him that he's always know exactly what I was thinking or feeling. Then, when we got married it just seemed to come second nature to me to be the same way with him. I guess it's just something that happens between two people sometimes, and you have to understand something, Lucas and I have been through a lot more than most married people and still managed to come through it all with the same feelings we had before we started."   
  
Kara considered her sister's answer as she inquired, "You don't really mind the kids going back home with us, do you?"   
  
Dara sighed; she knew that Kara would ask that sooner or later. "I would be lying if I said that I like the idea of my children being away from me for a fe3w weeks, but I do think this will be good for them and give them a chance to get closer to you guys. So I guess I'd have to say that I don't really mind them going with you." Dara put the last article of clothing into the suitcase and closed it, sighing forlornly.   
  
Jack came in and took both suitcases and asked, "Now is that everything?"   
  
Dara glanced around, making certain that she hadn't missed anything as she answered sadly, "I suppose so Jack, they have their animals and such downstairs so I guess that's all."   
  
Setting down the suitcases he gave his sister in law a hug as he asked, "You know we'll take good care of them, right little sister?"   
  
Dara nodded as she stated, "I know that you will Jack, it's just the first time that I've been separated from them like this." Jack nodded as he took the suitcases and headed downstairs to load them in their mini-van.   
  
Dara and Kara headed downstairs just as Lucas came in with the kids from the shopping spree at the toy store he had insisted on taking them on, having argued that they needed new3 toys for the trip to their aunt's. All three ran to their mother to eagerly show her their new possessions. Dara smiled as she made the time left with them as special as possible.   
  
Lucas asked quietly, "Are they all packed?"   
  
Dara nodded silently, afraid that she might give the children the wrong impression about going with their aunt. When she and Lucas had asked the children about the trip they had all three eagerly seized the opportunity to spend more time with their aunt and uncle, although they had all voiced solemnly that they would miss their parents and siblings they were still excited to be traveling to a new place.   
  
Lucas reached in his pocket and withdrew his wallet; opening it he withdrew five one hundred dollar bills and handed them to Kara. Kara glanced at him in shock as she stated, "You don't have to give us money to take care of the kids, and certainly not this much."   
  
Lucas shook his head refusing to take the money back as he replied, "I know that they can eat like horses and in case you go shopping or to a park or something. I'd feel better if you took it."   
  
Kara sighed as she looked at her brother in law in resignation, "All right, but this money is for whatever they want, we want to take them for a while."   
  
Lucas nodded as he instructed, "You do with it what you feel best." With that Jack came in and nodded that it was time for them to leave. Lucas knew that this would be the most difficult moment for her when they were out the door but he was proud of how she handled it.  
  
Rinie tugged on her mother's hand as she asked, "Are you going to miss us mommy?"  
  
Dara knelt down and hugged all three to her as she drew back and explained, "Of course I will baby, but I know that you guys are going to have lots of fun with aunt Kara and uncle Jack. And aunt Kara said that she'll let you call me and daddy anytime that you want to and we'll see you in a few weeks, okay?"   
  
All three nodded their acceptance as they hugged and kissed both their mother and father before walking out the door to follow their cousins to the van. Jack hugged Dara and shook Lucas' hand as he went out behind the children. Kara hugged her sister tightly as she stated, "You know that they'll be fine, right?"   
  
Dara nodded as she hugged her sister once more then, pulling back as she was trying desperately to hold back her tears as she begged shakily, "Pleas take good care of them and let them know that I love them every night when you tuck them in." With that she brushed the tears that had started falling and ran back up the stairs to the sanctuary of her bedroom.   
  
Kara watched her exit in indecision until Lucas stated, "Don't worry she'll be all right, I'll go talk to her in a minute." Kara nodded as she hugged him and turned to leave. Lucas watched from the porch until they drove off down the street. Then, turning he was about to go upstairs when his grandmother advised,   
  
"Best to let her alone right now boy. The first time a mother has to let her children go away from her, especially when they're that young is a had thing. Let her work it out on her own."   
  
Lucas glanced back up the stairs and then at his grandmother as he nodded in agreement with her statement before following her to the kitchen. 


	16. Chapter 16

DAY OF RECKONING  
  
CHAPTER 16  
  
Garrett Darvin was certain that he had finally had the key he needed dropped in his lap when he discovered the interest that a certain medical file clerk from the hospital had in him. Deciding to take advantage of the situation he had gotten closer to her to the point of visiting her at the hospital where she worked. He needed to find something more about his sister in law, he had found out about the Chronic Fatigue Syndrome from gossip and such, but he needed more vital information, which he found on one night when Wendy, the file clerk, had been asked upstairs to retrieve some files, due to lack of help on the floor there was no one available to return the stack of folders to the records room.  
  
Garrett, as usual, was visiting when the pretty young girl asked, "I have to go upstairs, will you be here when I get back?"  
  
Garrett smiled charmingly at the pretty brunette, mentally comparing her with his sister in law. "Sure I will honey, go on upstairs I'll just sit here and listen to the radio."  
  
Wendy glanced around in a quandary, "I'm not really supposed to leave you in here, but I guess that I can trust you."  
  
With that she placed a kiss on his mouth as he stated, "Of course you can, what on earth could I want in here?"  
  
Satisfied, she left for the upper floors leaving Garrett free to search for her answers. Heading to the section he needed he quickly located the file he needed, pulling it out he read the label: BUCK, DARA, CHAMBERS. Opening it he scanned it quickly but thoroughly until he came across his key. Smiling, he stated aloud, "Bingo!" There in black and white was the answer to his problem.  
  
Written in Matt Crower's careful hand under allergies was, PENICILLIN (HIGHLY DANGEROUS, POSSIBLY LETHAL).  
  
Garrett smiled he now had the key he needed, now he just needed the door to put it in, continuing his perusal he found further along in the more current portion of the file under continuous medications: HIGH POWERED MULTI VITAMINS, IRON SUPPLEMENTS. As well as a log of the dates for refills, which were filled here in the hospital pharmacy, checking he chuckled to himself, "Well, looks like my sister in law is a creature of habit." All the dates were the same each month and the day after tomorrow was when the next prescription was due to be filled.  
  
Considering his options he smiled to himself as he realized exactly how he would get his sister in law out of the way for a while, he had no intentions of killing her, yet, not until he had his chance at her to find out exactly what it was that kept his brother so enthralled with her. He did however want to get her out of the way and he couldn't think of any better way than to put her in anaphylactic shock.  
  
Putting the file away he heard Wendy returning when he took his seat, smiling, he decided that it was time to deepen their relationship, at least enough to get him into the pharmacy.  
  
  
  
Dara was getting ready for bed when she remembered that she had forgotten to take her iron pills. Since Matt had her on both vitamins and iron she opted to take the vitamins during the day and the iron at night. She had just finished downing the pills followed by a glass of water when Lucas came in and smiled at her as he asked,  
  
"Ready to get some sleep?"  
  
Dara nodded as she walked past him placing a kiss on his mouth while he undressed. Checking on Ria to make certain that she was still asleep, having started early at sleeping through the entire night, she pulled the baby blanket over her as she placed a kiss on the infant. Lucas had climbed into bed and turned the light off when she joined him and settled against him for the night to find rest.  
  
  
  
Lucas, sensing something wasn't quite right, came awake instantly. Switching the lamp on he turned to his wife and gasped in horror.  
  
Her complexion was almost paper white and she was frantically clawing at her throat as she was attempting to breathe.  
  
Lucas could hear the ragged wheezing as she struggled to get air into her lungs. Reaching over he snatched the door open and careless of his undressed state yelled as loud as he could, "CALEB, GET IN HERE, NOW!"  
  
Turning back to his wife he placed his arm behind her back to lift her to a sitting position, thinking that she was choking on something, began frantically hitting her back in an attempt to dislodge it.  
  
Caleb stumbled in, still half asleep, mumbling, "What's the mat…?" Seeing his mother's condition he rushed to the side of the bed and asked frantically, "MAMA, WHAT IS IT?"  
  
Dara looked at them both in panics as she struggled to speak past the swelling in her throat. "Cant breat…"  
  
Lucas watched in horror as she lost consciousness and her chest ceased movement. Looking at his son he ordered sharply, "CALL CROWER NOW!" With that he lifted her off the bed and placed her on the floor as Caleb went to do as told.  
  
Lucilla came in fastening her robe as she asked over the sound of the baby, who had begun crying at the sound of her father's voice booming her from sleep. "What's going on in…what happened to Dara?"  
  
Lucas shook his head as he ordered, "Mama, take the baby downstairs." With that he put his ear against his wife's chest to listen, hearing no air or heartbeat he swore, "DAMN!" With that he placed his hands over her heart and began CPR, after a few seconds Caleb came running back in stating,  
  
"He's on his way over here." With that seeing his father working over his mother he asked, "What can I do?"  
  
Lucas motioned for him to place his hands where he had and do the same thing as he started giving her mouth-to-mouth.  
  
Caleb did as instructed and listened as her heart started beating again. Smiling he was about to stop until he noticed that she still wasn't breathing, looking at his father he instructed, "Look at her chest Dad, she's not getting any air, there's something blocking it."  
  
Lucas opened her mouth as he grabbed a flashlight and exclaimed, "My God her throat is swollen shut." With that he directed, "Go get the alcohol, a towel, my pen knife and a pen from my jacket and hurry."  
  
With that he ran to do as told, returning he asked, "What are you going to do?"  
  
Lucas shook his head, "The only thing left to do, a tracheotomy."  
  
Caleb stared at him in shock, "Isn't that dangerous?"  
  
Lucas glared at him as he asked sarcastically, "Would you rather we let her die? Her throat is swollen shut this is the only way she can breather right now, now are you going to help me or not?" Caleb nodded, waiting for instructions.  
  
Lucas took a pair of scissors from the drawer and cut the tube of the ink pen, then opening the knife and handing the alcohol to Caleb, he instructed, "All right, pour that over the knife, the tube and my hands then over your mother's neck. Then hold her shoulders and I mean tight she might convulse when I cut her."  
  
Doing as told, Caleb sat the bottle on the floor, and then pressed his hands firmly on his mother's shoulders as he nodded to his father to go ahead.  
  
Lucas nodded, as he looked down on his wife's face, bracing himself he muttered, "I'm sorry darlin." With that he pressed the razor sharp knife against her pale throat and watched as it drew a crimson line behind the blade, and then taking the tube from the pen her inserted it into the opening and waited for what seemed an eternity, but was only a second, until he heard the blessed wheezing sound from the tube. Placing his ear against her chest he looked at his son in relief as he stated, "Her hearts beating and she's breathing."  
  
Caleb nodded, speechless as he watched the rise and fall of his mother's chest, thankful for his father's knowledge. They heard the rapid succession of footsteps on the stairs and knew that Crower had arrived.  
  
Running into the room he knelt by Dara and asked as he checked the tube in her throat, "What happened?"  
  
Lucas shook his head as he explained, "Damn if I know, we were asleep and I turned the light on and she was grabbing at her throat, I thought that she might be choking but she wasn't, she stopped breathing and her heart stopped, so we did CPR and when I checked her throat it was swollen shut. So I didn't have a choice but to do this."  
  
Matt nodded his agreement as he checked her eyes and her throat, then her pulse. Glancing at Lucas he inquired, "Did she take anything tonight?"  
  
Lucas shrugged, and then remembering the iron pills, nodded as he got up and handed the bottle to Matt. Opening the bottle Matt shook out a couple of pills to examine them. Then, breaking one open tasted the powder, eyes widening he set the bottle aside as he grabbed the phone and called the hospital. "Hello, yeah Rita? This is Crower get an ambulance to Sheriff Buck's house right away and tell them to pack epinephrine. Yeah, anaphylactic shock and yes I was her admitted." Hanging up he looked at Lucas in concern, "Do you know what's in these capsules?"  
  
Lucas shrugged, "I thought that they were iron pills."  
  
Matt shook his head as he stated, "They're supposed to be iron pills, this is penicillin."  
  
Lucas narrowed his gaze as he spoke, "That's impossible, she's allergic to penicillin, you even marked it as possibly lethal in her file, didn't you?"  
  
Matt nodded, "Yes I did, which means that this could possibly be an intentional mix up."  
  
Lucas looked down on his wife before looking back to Crower, "I know who did this, I just don't know how he did it."  
  
Matt ventured hesitantly, "It could be a simple mistake."  
  
Lucas glowered at the younger man as he challenged, "A simple mistake is not to fill an entire bottle labeled iron supplement with penicillin. This was done on purpose and we both know it."  
  
Matt reluctantly nodded his head in agreement with the statement before addressing the more immediate issue. "All right, you may be right but for right now lets worry about the more immediate problem and that's getting her to the hospital and on epinephrine to counteract the penicillin." Glancing at Lucas Matt realized for the first time that he was rather scantily attired and suggested tactfully, "Maybe you would like to consider dressing more appropriately?"  
  
Lucas glanced down and realized that he had a point. Getting up he grabbed the clothes he had laid across the chair when he had undressed for bed and went to the bathroom to dress. Matt had secured the tube in Dara's throat with gauze and bandaging tape before the paramedics came in to take her. Lucas emerged from the bathroom as they were about to lift her onto a stretcher. Watching in aggravation as they were trying to determine the best way to accomplish their task, he became agitated when the one man suggested lifting her by her arms and legs. Sucking in his breath he exploded, "Are you insane or just that stupid? She has a tube in her throat the thing she needs is for her neck to fall backwards like that." Stalking towards them he glared at them as they stepped away and ordered, "Move I'll do it." Nodding to Crower he placed his arms under her and gently lifted while Matt made certain that her neck remained immobile. Once they had her on the stretcher he looked at the other men in anger as he challenged, "Now, do you think that you can get her there without killing her?"  
  
Both nodded as they hurried to get out of the line of fire of Lucas' temper.  
  
  
  
An hour later sitting in the hospital waiting room, Lucas and Caleb sat afraid to speak or contemplate what was taking place behind the door. Matt had informed them that he would have to replace the small tube with a slightly bigger one, allowing more air to get to her lungs, as well as administering epinephrine to counteract the anaphylactic shock to her system.  
  
Matt came out and sat across from them shaking his head as he explained, "I placed another tube in her throat, that will allow for more oxygen, and the swelling is going down in her throat, slowly, but it is going down. Hopefully shell be able to breath normally in a few days or so, but her heart stopping has me concerned."  
  
Lucas glanced at him guiltily as he asked, "What about her throat, I'm no doctor did I damage anything?"  
  
Matt looked at him in sympathy as he answered without preamble, "It's too soon to tell yet, there is a possibility that she may have some damage to her larynx but we wont know that until the tube is out of her throat."  
  
Caleb raised his head as he asked, "You mean that she might not be able to talk again?"  
  
Matt answered sadly, "I really don't know right now Caleb, it could be possible. We just have to wait and see."  
  
Lucas, seeing that he was holding something back from them, narrowed his gaze as he asked in suspicion, "There's something that your not telling us isn't there?"  
  
Matt considered lying to them, but he knew that there wouldn't be any point to it as he asked, "How long was she without oxygen?"  
  
Lucas considered his question carefully as he glanced at his son for confirmation of his estimate. "I don't know maybe three or four minutes or so, couldn't have been longer than five I know." Caleb nodded in agreement with his father's estimation.  
  
Matt glanced at him sadly as he stated, "The human brain can only go for a very short amount of time without oxygen before it suffers damage."  
  
Lucas narrowed his gave as he questioned in disbelief, "Are you saying that my wife might have brain damage?"  
  
Matt nodded in sympathy at he stated, "We're not going to know anything until she regains consciousness, but I am saying that it could be a possibility, yes."  
  
Caleb looked at his father as he asked, "Should we call aunt Kara and have her bring the kids back?"  
  
Shaking his head Lucas stated, "No, lets not say anything right now. There's no sense in upsetting them unless we just absolutely have to. No, you go ahead on home and help mama Lucy with the baby. I'll stay here tonight."  
  
  
  
Lucas waited by Dara's bed for three days, waiting for some sign of her regaining consciousness. Ben understanding the situation was filling in for him at the station as well as trying to track down how the pills could have been switched.  
  
Lucas was dozing in the chair by her bed when Matt came in on rounds. He had just finished examining her and was about to discuss his prognosis with Lucas when they noticed her hand lift off her chest towards her head as her eyes opened. She was about to say something when Matt rushed to stop her.  
  
"Dara don't talk, you had to have a tracheotomy and you have a tube in your throat so don't speak, all right?"  
  
Looking up at him confused, she nodded her acceptance. Looking around the room she saw her husband and held her hand out to him. Sitting on the side of the bed he took her hand and held it tightly as he brought it to his lips in thankfulness. Turning back towards Matt she motioned for him to come closer.  
  
Doing as she requested he sat on her other side and asked, "You want to ask me something?"  
  
Nodding she pointed to her throat and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Matt was uncertain as to her exact meaning until Lucas stated knowingly, "She wants to know what happened." Dara turned and nodded her agreement with his statement.  
  
Matt spoke hesitantly, "You went into anaphylactic shock and your throat swelled shut. Lucas had to perform a tracheotomy to save your life."  
  
Turning to her husband she looked at him questioningly as she pointed to him then to her throat. Lucas answered her without having to guess, "Yes I did it and I'm sorry darlin the last thing in the world I would want to do is hurt you but there wasn't another option." Dara shook her head as she motioned for him to lean closer and placed a kiss on his cheek, silently thanking him.  
  
Matt watched the interchange in amazement at the way they were able to communicate with each other without the use of words.  
  
Glancing back at Matt she looked at him questioningly, as she motioned to her throat then to her mouth and mimicked the action of talking with her hands.  
  
Lucas looked at him in amusement of his confusion as he interpreted, "She wants to know if she'll be able to talk again."  
  
Matt shook his head as he stated, "Dara, I just don't know right now, we wont know until we take the tube from your throat and suture the opening, which by the way we'll be able to do tomorrow." Looking at her apologetically he informed her, "I hate having to do this right now, but you were technically dead for a few minutes and we have to make certain that there's no subsequent damage, so I need to ask you some questions all you have to do is motion or nod, okay?"  
  
Looking at him knowingly she pointed to her head. Understanding her meaning he smiled and answered, "Yes, I mean brain damage. Okay just mouth the words to this one, okay? What's your full name?"  
  
Dara spoke the words without sound, 'Dara Cherice Chambers Buck.'  
  
Smiling, Matt nodded as he continued, "All right, good, how old are you?" Holding up her hands she held up three fingers on the first hand and one on the other, much to both men's delight. "Good, okay are you married and who to?"  
  
Looking at him sarcastically, she nodded and pointed to Lucas.  
  
Matt smiled, "I know I remember I was there but I have to ask. How many children do you have and how old are they?"  
  
Holding up her hands once more she first held up five fingers then began ticking off there ages of sixteen, twice at four for the twins, and then three for Rinie before finally fourteen for Ria.  
  
Glancing at her unsurely on her last answer Matt looked to Lucas who answered, "Ria is fourteen weeks old." Dara smiled as she nodded.  
  
Matt nodded hid head in understanding as he promised, "Okay, last question how long have you been married?"  
  
Smiling she held up her hand once more and five fingers, indicating the number of years.  
  
Shaking his head Matt smiled as he offered, "Well Mrs. Buck I've always said that you were a sharp lady and thank God you still are. Now, I have other patients and you need the rest. We'll get that tube out tomorrow and see about your voice, all right?"  
  
Nodding appreciatively she motioned for him to come closer as she kissed his cheek in gratitude.  
  
Blushing Matt stood up and smiled as he patted her hand, "You're quite welcome, and I'll see you tomorrow." With that he walked out the door, leaving them alone.  
  
Turning to Lucas Dara positioned her arms as though holding a baby while she looked at him questioningly, understanding her meaning he explained, "Mama has Ria, and she's quite all right, all though we had to go ahead and start her on formula while you're in here."  
  
Looking at him questioningly she pointed to her breasts and shook her head in question.  
  
Shaking his head he answered, "Sorry darlin, your milk dried up from all the medication."  
  
Sighing in aggravation she made a face of disappointment.  
  
Patting her hand he advised, "Don't fret over it, it'll be okay." With that she yawned as he asked, "Tired?"  
  
Nodding her head she motioned to the chair and raised an eyebrow at him hopefully. Understanding her meaning he asked,  
  
"You want me to stay?" Nodding her head he smiled, "I was planning on it, go to sleep, I'll be right here." 


	17. Chapter 17

DAY OF RECKONING  
  
CHAPTER 17  
  
Ben had been tracing and retracing the steps as to how the bottle of iron pills had been switched with a bottle of penicillin. After the head pharmacist had done a complete inventory he had discovered that there was in fact a bottle of penicillin capsules missing as well as the janitor having found a large amount of various pills in a nearby trashcan. After testing a handful of the pills it was determined that they were indeed iron pills.  
  
Knowing that somehow the responsible party had to have had access to Dara's medical file, Ben paid a visit to Wendy Austin in filing.  
  
Wendy was going over a stack of records when she saw Ben come thru the door, smiling she asked cheerfully, "Hi deputy Healy, how are you doing?"  
  
Returning the smile he replied, "Fine Wendy and how about you?"  
  
Shrugging she stated, "Can't complain, something that I can do for you?"  
  
Nodding Ben explained, "You heard about what happened to Dara Buck, didn't you?"  
  
Nodding in sympathy she stated, "Sheriff Buck's wife? Yeah I heard, is she any better?"  
  
Ben searched the girl's face carefully, he had known Wendy since she was a little girl, but he knew that she had a weakness for men, which made her a perfect target for somebody like Garrett Darvin. Coming to his point he stated, "Yeah she's awake now. They're supposed to have the tube taken from her throat today, but anyhow, I need to know who could have access to her medical files."  
  
Staring at Ben in puzzlement she asked, "I don't get it, what has that got to do with what happened to Mrs. Buck?"  
  
Ben, realizing that the girl had no idea of the events, explained, "She went into anaphylactic shock, someone switched her iron pills, which she gets filled at the pharmacy here, with penicillin. She's highly allergic to it, whoever did it knew it could possibly kill her and the only way that's possible is through her medical file."  
  
Considering his statement she shook her head, "Well, the doctors of course have access and administration as well, and me of course, nurses but that's about it."  
  
Looking at her suspiciously he asked, "Any possibility that someone could have come in here and seen those files, you know, somebody just visiting?"  
  
Shaking her head she denied her gut feeling as she stated, "Not that I can think of, but if I think of anything I'll let you know."  
  
Sighing in frustration at the dead end he thanked her and left.  
  
As soon as he was out of sight Wendy went to the patient files and pulled Dara Buck's chart. Looking at it she saw what Ben had explained. There in black and white under allergies was written: PENICILLIN, (HIGHLY DANGEROUS, POSSIBLY LETHAL). Closing the folder she heard a noise behind her, turning she saw Garrett smiling at her.  
  
"What the matter honey?"  
  
Turning an accusing glare at him she held up the file and stated without preamble, "You did it, didn't you? The other night when you had me unlock the door to the pharmacy and supposedly got some aspirin while I was called away, you switched Dara Buck's prescription with penicillin. You looked at her file and saw that it could kill her I know you did it. Why do you want her dead? She's never harmed anyone."  
  
Garrett shrugged as he stated without reservation, "She's standing between me and what belongs to me. And no, I didn't want her dead; I just wanted her incapacitated for a while. She keeps my brother grounded and that's not what I need to accomplish my goal."  
  
Staring at him in disbelief she asked, "Your brother, you mean sheriff Buck?"  
  
Nodding he smiled as he exclaimed, "The one and only."  
  
Wendy stared at him in horror as she shook her head, "I wont be a party to this, you used me to get in these files and then to switch those pills. I wont go along with it." With that she went to walk past him to go to the phone.  
  
Garrett had realized that she would figure it all out sooner or later, but he still needed time to accomplish his goal. With that in mind he carefully uncapped the hypodermic needle in his coat pocket, he had prepared it earlier, having secured its contents the night before. Walking to Wendy he spoke in his most charming voice a she cajoled, "Come on Wendy, put the phone down. I used you yes, but I really do care for you."  
  
Holding the phone in indecision she looked at him skeptically, "What you've done, it's wrong Garrett."  
  
Seeing that he was gaining the advantage he pressed her further, nodding his agreement with her statement, "I now honey and I'll go along with whatever you decide, but can we at least talk about it first?"  
  
Sighing in sadness she nodded as she replaced the receiver and looked up at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
Holding his arms open for her to walk into them he enfolded her in his embrace as he soothed, "It's all right, its all going to be just fine." With that he reached in his pocket and withdrew the hypodermic needle, holding her tighter he quickly jabbed it in her arm and depressed the plunger, injecting her with the contents.  
  
Pulling back she looked at him in horror as she began experiencing a feeling like floating. In an unsteady voice she asked, "What was that?"  
  
Smiling he took her arm and led her to a chair, watching as he face began taking on a look of being in another world. "Just a little thank you for your help Wendy. I thought that you might like a little boost, I've always heard that heroin has on hell of a kick to it, don't you think."  
  
Wendy stared at him as though she had no idea that she was in the world. Speaking in a voice that reminded him of a little girl and wrapping her arms around his neck she stated, "You know something? I know that I should be mad at you for something, but I cant remember what now, oh well I guess that it wasn't important, was it?"  
  
Shaking his head he smiled at her maliciously as he offered, "No darlin, I guess that it wasn't."  
  
Glancing around her she pouted as she complained, "this place is depressing, do I have to stay here? I want to do something fun."  
  
Looking at her questioningly he asked her, "Where do you want to go Wendy? Anything that you want to do we'll do."  
  
Grinning she stood up and spun around, and then falling in his arms holding her own wide she stated, "I want to fly?"  
  
Smiling he offered, "Really, would you like something to help you take off?"  
  
Nodding her head vigorously she asked brightly, "Yes, but will it hurt?"  
  
Shaking his head as he pulled a second needle from his pocket he instructed her, "No, it'll just sting a little but you'll feel incredible and afterwards we can go flying. So be a good girl and roll up your sleeve for me."  
  
Sitting back down she eagerly rolled up her sleeve and held her arm out to him.  
  
Taking her arm he injected her once more, and then recapping and placing the needle back in his pocket he waited a minute for it to take effect. When she began giggling uncontrollably he knelt down and smiled as he asked, "Ready to fly now?"  
  
Nodding her head eagerly she allowed him to lead her to the doorway that lead to the stairs, which lead to the roof.  
  
  
  
As promised Matt had returned early to remove the tube from Dara's throat. Having anesthetized her to be able to suture the opening, everyone waited on pins and needles for her to come out from under the anesthesia.  
  
When Dara awoke it was to find not only Lucas by her side, but Caleb as well as Trisha and Ben all waiting with Matt to see if she would be able to speak again.  
  
Reaching to her throat Matt nodded as he smiled brightly, "We removed it with no problems and it only required a max of two sutures, so if you do have a scar it will only be a hairline one if that. So now for the big test, I know that it will probably be slightly painful for you but lets see if you can speak. Say something for us."  
  
Looking to her husband as she grabbed his hand in uncertainty she felt an overwhelming fright.  
  
Lucas studied his wife's face and knew that she was scared that she would indeed not be able to speak. Gripping her hand fiercely he stated, "Darlin, even if you aren't able to talk it's not going to change anything do you understand me? The kids and I will still love you and that's for always so just relax and give it a try."  
  
Blinking back the tears in her eyes she cleared her throat. Although said very softly it was still distinctly heard as she vowed to her husband, "I love you too."  
  
Lucas grabbed her to him as he held her he stated fiercely, "I don't think that I've ever heard anything more beautiful."  
  
Caleb sighed in deep relief as Trisha grasped his hand and smiled up, relieved that Dara would pull through, while Ben slapped Matt on the back, both grinning at the triumph.  
  
When Lucas released her she looked at Matt imploringly, catching her glance he asked, "Is there something that you want?"  
  
Nodding her head she asked softly, due to the scratchy pain in her throat, "Outside."  
  
Matt glanced out the window and nodded as he instructed, "Okay, you've earned it, but only for a while okay?"  
  
Nodding she smiled appreciatively at him. Ben, Caleb and Trisha all excused themselves to attend to various errands, while Lucas go her robe and held it open for her to put it on.  
  
Declining the use of a wheelchair, wanting to exercise her legs since she was still wobbly she had to lean against Lucas for support as he lead her out to the garden area. Enjoying the breeze and sunshine she nodded her agreement when Lucas asked if she would be all right for him to go and get them something cool to drink.  
  
After he had left for the cafeteria, Dara noticed that everyone outside was pointing towards the roof and exclaiming. Curious, she glanced up in time to see what appeared to be a young woman dancing around the edge before suddenly performing a swan dive right off the edge. Dara watched in horror as the girl hit the ground and as the blood began pouring from the opening caused by the impact.  
  
Looking up she caught sight of someone wearing a black cowboy hat and black coat. Dara knew that Garrett realized that she recognized him; even at this distance the hate in his eyes was hard to miss. Looking back to the unfortunate girl, she stood there in utter shock unable to comprehend what she had witnessed.  
  
Lucas, having heard the commotion came running out and seeing the look of horror on his wife's face rushed over and pulled her to him burying her face against his chest, trying to shield her from the grizzly sight. With all the excitement from the earlier procedure as well as her illness and the shock of what she had just witnessed, Lucas wasn't surprised when he felt her going limp in his arms.  
  
He was about to take her back inside when Ben came running out having been in another part of the hospital checking into leads on Dara's case. Motioning towards the scene he informed Lucas, "I've radioed it in Lucas, but something's not right here. That was Wendy Austin, I talked to her just a couple of hours ago and she was perfectly fine. We found some hypodermic needles on the roof and we're checking them but I'm telling you I knew that girl and she wasn't into drugs. I would be that this has something to do with what happened to Dara somehow."  
  
Lucas glared at the man as he hissed at him, "You know damned good and well whose responsible for every bit of this Benji, and one way or the other I'm going to get rid of that bastard for once and for all." With that he swung his wife's slight frame up in his arms as he added, "now, if you'll excuse me. Tend to this and do the report, I'll sign it, but right now my wife has top priority." With that he stalked back into the hospital.  
  
  
  
Matt had agreed to let Dara go home earlier then he really wanted her to. But after Wendy Austin's apparent suicide he knew that she had no desire to be anywhere near the hospital. As expected the needles found on the roof did indeed contain heroine, supposedly explaining the girl's appearance on the rooftop.  
  
Lucas, however, wasn't in the mood to call it a suicide; he knew without a doubt that his half-brother was responsible, especially after Dara's revelation of seeing him on the roof.  
  
  
  
Dara had been home for about two weeks when Caleb had asked for permission to go with Trisha's family on a camping trip.  
  
Lucas at first refused, due to his reluctance to leave his wife unprotected, but Dara had argued that since Caleb had been thru as much as they had that he had earned and deserved a break, as well as arguing that her throat was still slightly sore and making her argue only aggravated it.  
  
Lucas shook his head while smiling at her logic as he gave in and consented.  
  
Loris and Matt had offered to take Ria off their hands for a day or so, seeing as they felt that she needed a break and since mama Lucy was going away for a two day trip to visit an old friend of hers in Charleston.  
  
Dara had decided after Loris had left with Ria that she felt like a long bath and getting to bed early. Locking the doors she hurried upstairs and filled her tub. After bathing and washing her hair she put on a loose flowing gown and got into bed to rest.  
  
She must have been asleep for a couple of hours when she woke to find her husband's mouth on her neck and shoulder. Smiling, she turned towards him invitingly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
  
  
Lucas walked in the front door cautiously as he realized all the lights in the house were off. Then reconsidering, shrugged it off, remembering his earlier phone conversation with his wife, who had stated that she might go to bed early since she was extremely tired.  
  
Heading up the stairs he reached their bedroom and flipped on the bedside lamp and stared in dawning horror and rage at the sight before him. Dara was wrapped in the arms of another man, but when the man turned, he looked exactly like Lucas.  
  
Dara opened her eyes and looked at the doorway then back to the man kneeling over her in confusion, then to her horror the face over her changed to reveal Garrett Darvin. Fear took place of confusion as she began pushing at him and screaming.  
  
Lucas grabbed him by his coat and flung him backwards away from Dara, who sprang from the bed into Lucas' arms as he pulled her behind him. Looking at the other man he fumed, "This time I am going to kill you."  
  
Garrett got up and smirked, "You know she knew who I was big brother."  
  
Dara shook her head in furious denial as she stated emphatically, "Lucas I swear I didn't, I thought it was you."  
  
Lucas glanced over his shoulder as he replied, "I know you did honey, it's all right its not your fault."  
  
Garrett shook his head as he sneered, "She knew it was me, she's just a little slut."  
  
Fury shot thru Lucas at the man's insult, crossing the space he grabbed him by the throat and smashed his fist into his face, knocking him back to the floor, then pulling him up again he knocked him flat, back into the hallway past Dara.  
  
Dara took in the look on the other man's battered face in suspicion, seeing a smug smile come over his face as Lucas grabbed him by the throat once more and began closing his grip around it. Dara's eyes widened in realization that this was the other man's intention, although she couldn't quite understand the reasoning, running into the hallway she was about to attempt to stop her husband when she saw Garrett focusing the last amount of energy he possessed on her and felt herself thrown backwards into the wall, dazing her for a second.  
  
Shaking her head to try and orient herself she realized Lucas had stopped throttling Garrett. Releasing the other man he came over and extended his hand to help her up from the floor where she had slid when she had hit the wall. Taking his hand she pulled herself up, thankful that her husband was still alive. Looking at the other man's body she buried her face against her husband's chest, seeking comfort. Taking her in his arms he bent down and kissed her deeply.  
  
Dara looked up in dawning horror and fear as he released her and stated in certainty, "Dear God, you're not Lucas!"  
  
Casting the most evil smile imaginable he nodded as he bragged, "You're absolutely right, I'm not. Although if it will comfort you any he's still here, I just have the control now. And as much as I would love to keep you around, if for nothing else sport, I'm afraid that would be an impossibility."  
  
Dara looked at him trying to consider her options and buy herself some time, "You cant just kill me, no one would even begin to believe that Lucas would do anything to hurt me, everyone knows how much he loves me and the kids."  
  
Nodding in agreement he stated, "I'm well aware of that, however Garrett Darvin isn't as infatuated with you and everyone does know how vicious he has been towards you, so no one will question that he broke in and attempted to rape you, and then murdered you. And being the dutiful loving husband I tried to stop him, unfortunately not in time. And no one will question his death in exchange for yours."  
  
Dar had been trying to inch her way away from him when he snaked his hands out and placed them around her small neck. Dara felt his large hands squeezing, effectively cutting off her air supply, glancing into his face she saw a trace of something and realized that her husband was indeed still inside the shell, attempting to battle for control once more. Grabbing at the hands around her throat she succeeded in loosening them enough to allow her to speak. "Lucas! I know you are still in there don't let him do this, PLEASE!"  
  
Dara was about to black out from lack of oxygen when she felt the hands loosen considerably, and then let go altogether as he fell to the floor. Rubbing her now bruised throat she glanced past to Garrett's body and saw movement in it, realizing that he had returned to his own body she knelt down to help her husband.  
  
Lucas looked at her, trying to regain his own strength, "Dara, run, get out of here do you hear me, GO!"  
  
She was about to refuse when he reached up and pushed her towards the staircase, yelling, "I SAID RUN DAMNED!"  
  
She was bout to flee when Garrett recovered enough to reach out and grab a handful of her long flowing gown, jerking it backwards, not only ripping it up the seam, exposing her leg up to her upper thigh, but tripping her so that she landed on her rear, just inside the bedroom door. Pulling back she kicked him with all her strength, forcing him to release his grip on the handful of silk he had been clinging to. Quickly rolling to her knees she got up and ran for the closet.  
  
Garrett having gained his feet before Lucas, walked over and jerked the older man up by his shirt, and then threw him against the wall table just under the huge stained glass window at the end of the hallway, wrapping his hands against the other man's throat he sneered, "let's see how you like it big brother." Closing his hands around Lucas' throat he began squeezing while Lucas struggled to release his hold. Garrett was surprised to say the least when he felt the painful crash of a vase across the back of his skull. Releasing Lucas, who sank to his knees grasping air, he turned in fury to find Dara standing there holding a gun aimed straight at him. Surprise replaced fury as he made one last attempt to save himself by focusing his energy on throwing her backwards to the railing.  
  
Dara was caught off guard by the force but managed to squeeze the trigger three times, knocking a very shocked Garrett back thru the huge window and onto the ground below. But the force of his fury had been enough to knock her against the railing, which knocked the gun from her as well as knocking her off balance sending her over the railing. Reaching out in desperation she managed to grasp the rail to avoid crashing to the marble floor below.  
  
Lucas watched in horror as she fell backwards over the railing, screaming at the top of his lungs, "DARA!" He ran to the railing to grasp her hands, which were losing they're grip on the railing. Finding strength he didn't realize he had left he quickly pulled her back over the railing and to safety. Kneeling on the floor where she had sank to collect herself, he asked, "Are you all right?"  
  
Dara looked at him skeptically as she asked, "That depends on who you are."  
  
Placing his hands on either side of her face he descended to take full possession of her mouth. Raising his head he asked, "Does that answer your question?"  
  
Dara sighed in relief as she nodded and then glancing towards the now shattered window she asked, "Is he really dead?"  
  
Lucas got up and walked over to look out at the ground below. Seeing Garrett's body lying with his head smashed on one of the cement benches below while the rest was impaled on the spiked iron fence, he turned back and answered, "I would definitely say that he is."  
  
Dara had risen to walk to the window, but Lucas placed his hands on her shoulders gently and shook his head, "No, you don't need to see it, just take my word he is defiantly in no shape to bother us again."  
  
Dara nodded her acceptance as she buried her face against his chest and began crying, releasing all the tensions and fright of the events of the day.  
  
Ben came running thru the front door and up the stairs to take in the scenes before him. Glancing at Dara and then to Lucas he informed them, "We got the call, somebody heard shots."  
  
Lucas nodded as he motioned to the broken window, Ben, following his lead walked over and glanced at the grizzly scene below shaking his head. Looking at Lucas he asked softly as he took in not only the torn gown Dara was wearing but also the bruises around both her and Lucas' throats, "How do I report this Lucas?"  
  
Holding his wife tighter he instructed, "He broke in here and tried to rape Dara, when she fought back he tried to strangle her. I walked in and stopped him, we fought, he tried choking me and Dara got the gun from our closet and shot him. He fell through the window and landed below."  
  
Ben nodded as he stated, "Okay, I'll have the body removed and whatever else should be."  
  
Lucas nodded his thanks as he knelt down and looked at his wife's tear stained face. "Better now?"  
  
Dara nodded and smiled sadly, "I'm just grateful that it's finally over with."  
  
Looking at her in concern as he asked, "Are you all right, does anything hurt you?"  
  
Dara nodded as she replied, "My back and throat but other than that I'm fine and no I don't want to go to the hospital, I just want to lie down and forget this ever happened."  
  
Lucas nodded das he bent down and swung her up into his arms taking her back to their room to place her in their bed. Covering her over he sat with her until she had drifted off, still clinging to his hand for security and safety. After he was certain that she was asleep he went to clean the debris from the earlier battled as well as call a glazer for the window. When everything, including the removal of Garrett Darvin's body, had been accomplished he went in search of rest as well.  
  
  
  
One week later Dara and Lucas had put everything back into order. Mama Lucy had returned from Charleston and stated that she was no longer needed so she returned to her own home.  
  
Caleb came back from his camping trip and was relieved to find his parents fine and that the threat to their family no longer existed.  
  
Kara and Jack brought Rinie, Riesa and Alex back much to their parents delight.  
  
Everything was once more restored to their lives as it had been and should be.  
  
Lucas was lying in bed waiting for his wife to join him as he contemplated the turn of events.  
  
Dara emerged from the bathroom, smoothing lotion onto her hands and arms she smiled as she caught the look of contentment on her husband's face. Flinging herself down on the bed next to him she laid her arms across his chest as she offered, "Penny for your thoughts."  
  
Smiling he put one arm across her back as he pushed the loose curls of her hair back from her face as he stated, "I was just thinking about just how much I love you and the kids."  
  
Smiling she returned brightly, "Oh, my favorite subject, care to demonstrate just exactly how much you do love me?"  
  
Grinning at her leeringly he reached over to shut the light out as he offered, "That's the best offer I've had all day. And yes, I would very much like to demonstrate how much I love I have for you." With that he took her in his arms and did indeed show her the extent of his love for her. 


End file.
